Changing Paths
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Santana Lopez is a second year surgical resident at Brooklyn General Hospital. She is known to her coworkers as the hospital's resident womanizer. When Brittany Pierce, a 1st year surgical intern, catches Santana's attention, will Brittany be the one to make Santana want to change her ways or will she realize that she's just a lost cause? Brittana AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be told in Santana's POV. This is my second fanfiction, my first one, Unexpected Outcomes, is still in progress. I had this idea in my head and wanted to get it out lol. This is a future fic that is AU. Anyway, hope you all will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the glee characters, just saying lol**

**Chapter 1: **

"When will you finally decide to settle down and get married? You're not getting any younger, you know."

This is what I have to hear on a daily basis. I'm told this by my parents, grandparents, friends, other unimportant family members, coworkers and even some patients. When will these people realize that this is _my life _andnot theirs? I can do whatever I please. If want to sleep with a new woman every night, then that is exactly what I will do. If I never want to get married or have kids, then that is _my_ _choice_. I have the right to decide the path I want my life to take. It is no one's business but my own.

So what if all of my close friends have decided to settle down, it doesn't mean that _I_ have to. I mean, I'm not _that_ old! I'm only 28 years old. I still have time to find love if I _want_ to. Plus, I am a doctor for crying out loud. Well, technically I'm a second year surgical resident but that is still the same in my opinion. And even if I did want a real relationship, I wouldn't have the time to maintain it because of my crazy work schedule. Who would have the patience to date someone who works between 80 and 100 hours a week? The answer is simple: other doctors who work in the same hospital would. Unfortunately for me, the other doctors and nurses that I work with are not my type at all. Majority of the doctors and nurses that I _am_ attracted to, are either married or straight. Me, being the amazing person that I am, would never mess with a married or heterosexual woman….again.

So I may have broken my own rules before, but it was totally unintentional. How was I supposed to know those 10 women I slept with were all married? It's not like any of them ever blocked my advances or were wearing their wedding rings. I know, I probably should've realized there was something suspicious about the way they rushed me out of the house whenever they heard a car door slam from their driveway but they could've done that for any number of reasons. As for the straight women I've slept with…..never again. I think I may have brought upon one too many cases of gay panic. That is something I do not have time to deal with.

Okay so maybe the reason most of my coworkers aren't my type is because I've slept with more than half of them. Just to clarify, I am a lesbian, so I've only slept with the female population. Of course as a result from sleeping with most of my female coworkers and completely avoiding them the next day, I've garnered quite the reputation. I am referred to as the womanizer of Brooklyn General Hospital. Most of my coworkers literally warn every new female worker in the hospital about me. My reputation is actually worse than my best friend, and fellow resident, Noah Puckerman and that is saying something.

Here's a short anecdote on my history with Noah: Noah and I go way back. We've been best friends since we were 10. We grew up together in Lima, Ohio then moved out here to the Big Apple together for college and then eventually med school. Most people would probably shit bricks if they realized that the two troublemakers of McKinley High's class of 2012, are now M.D.'s. No one would've thought that either of us would make something of ourselves, but we sure showed them. I actually ranked #4 in our high school's graduating class, but of course I never told anyone that. It's not like they'd believe me anyway. Puck wasn't that great of a student in high school so he went to a community college in Brooklyn for two years while I attended Columbia. He ended up transferring to Columbia and he and I graduated together. He ended up graduating with a 3.5 GPA and I must admit, I was extremely proud of him. I graduated with a 3.9 and was slightly disappointed it wasn't a 4.0.

Anyway, Puck and I attended med school at Columbia and graduated at the top of our class. We were among the 100 applicants out of the 6,000 that applied, to get accepted into the residency program here at Brooklyn General. To say that things are going good with us would be an understatement.

Puck and I weren't the only kids from Lima to come to New York. My two other best friends Quinn and Sam also joined us. As well as my other close friends, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt.

When I mentioned that all of my close friends were settling down with someone, I was referring to them. Quinn and Rachel have been together for 10 years and have been married for 5. Quinn is a photojournalist for the NY Times and Rachel is a Broadway actress. They have a 1 year old daughter, my goddaughter, and her name is Lilian Berry-Fabray. Sam and Mercedes recently got married 6 months ago and they are now working on having kids. Sam is an underwear model and Mercedes is a successful recording artist. She has 3 albums out, 2 of which have gone platinum and the third one that is currently gold. Kurt is in a relationship with a guy named Elliot and they've been together for the last 5 years and I heard through the grapevine that Elliot is planning on proposing soon.

The only people in our tiny family that haven't settled down yet, is me and Puck. Puck still sleeps with as many of the nurses and interns as possible but the number of women he has slept with doesn't even come close to the number of women I've had in my bed. I'd say I have about 100 notches on my bedpost by now.

A lot of my friends and family tell me that if I keep up this behavior, that I will be alone forever. And you know what? I don't care. A new woman in my bed every night is better than one woman who will try to change me and make me someone I'm not. And there is no woman out there who will ever be capable of taming Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope this is good lol**

**Chapter 2:**

"I don't think I have ever had five orgasms in a row before. That was amazing." Said Patricia…or was it Chloe? Whatever her name may be, she is just praising my amazing skills in bed. I don't blame her either. I am a certified sex goddess. I just met her today at work. She's the new secretary in the orthopedics unit and she's totally hot, which automatically put her on my radar. I went up to her, used my Lopez charm and a few hours later, I've gained access to the wonderland hidden beneath her scrubs. We're currently at her place, lying in bed, trying to catch our breath from the vigorous activities that have just taken place.

This woman is like an energizer bunny, if I hadn't stopped what we were doing so I could catch my breath, I probably would've passed out. And that is seriously saying something because I love sex and can go on for hours without pause. I think it may be possible that she is a nymphomaniac. I'm not 100% sure whether she is or not, but I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. I quickly get up from the bed using whatever strength I have left, (my legs feel a bit like jelly from all of the "exercise") and I search the ground for my clothes.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to snuggle with me for a bit?" Cassie…or was it Callie? Asked me with a disappointed frown. I laugh at that and shake my head 'no'.

"I don't snuggle." I tell her simply as I locate my bra and underwear on the ground. I quickly put those on and begin searching for my top and my jeans. "So, I'm guessing you don't want to spend the night either?" she says angrily to me. I chuckle at the naïve woman. Does she not know who I am? Has she not heard of my reputation? "That would be a negative. Sorry." I say without much apology in my voice. I continue searching the floor and I see my top and jeans lying side by side. Thank the Lord! I quickly pull on my top and pull up my jeans, trying to get out of there before, whatever her name is, can get another word out.

"So you really are just as bad as everyone says you are. You just fuck 'em and leave 'em. I can't believe I just slept with you." She says to me bitterly. I chuckle sarcastically at the raven-haired woman and turn to face her.

"If you knew all about my reputation you should've stayed away from me. Simple as that. And don't even try to act like you regret it now because I'm pretty sure the orgasms I just gave you were probably the first ones you've had in years. So this was fun, it was nice meeting you, Andy." I say to her with a sickly sweet smile before leaving her bedroom and grabbing my purse and car keys off of her counter.

"My name is Raquel, asshole!" I hear her shout after me. I smirk at that and make my way out of her apartment. Once I reach outside I call for a cab and make my way home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, you're home. How was your night with that hot new secretary?" Puck asks me from the living room couch, as I make my way inside of our shared apartment. I place my purse and keys on the counter and make my way to the living room couch Puck is sitting on. I take a seat next to him and he offers me a sip of his beer. I take the bottle thankfully and take a long swig before handing it back to him.

"It was interesting. That woman could probably keep going for days, and she was definitely a screamer." I tell him with a shrug. He smirks at that. "Sounds like you had a good time, Lezpez." He says with a wink. I chuckle a little at that and decide to make myself comfortable on the couch. I signal for Puck to lean back on the couch and when he does, I mold my body into his so that my head is resting on his chest and his arms are wrapped securely around me. "She told me that I was exactly how everyone else described me to be. That I just fuck them and leave them." I say with a sigh.

"Well, you kind of do, do that. But so do I. So that isn't exactly a lie. I mean, you could change that if you wanted to." He says in a soft voice.

He's right. It's not like it isn't true. I do fuck girls and then ignore them the next day. It's my way of life. It has been for the last 3 years after my break up with _her_. My friends and I just refer to _her_ as "she who will not be named", kind of like Voldemort from Harry Potter. After my bad break up with _her_, I refuse to get serious with anyone, simply because of the fact that I don't plan on getting hurt like that again. Instead I do the hurting. I know, it's some fucked up logic but I'm a fucked up person so my logic should be fitting.

"Cheer up, San. The new interns are coming in tomorrow. Maybe there will be a few hot ones for you to try out, if you catch my drift." Puck says with a playful tone. I rest my chin on his chest so that I am now looking at his face. He looks at me and gives me an exaggerated wink. I laugh at his silliness. "Maybe." I say with a smile. He reaches up one of his hands and musses up my hair. That one move caused a wrestling match and a tickle war between us. Puck is the only one I have these carefree moments with. What would I do without him?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Check out the fresh meat." My friend Donovan says to me, nudging his chin in the direction of a group of new interns.

Here's a quick backstory on how I met Donovan: I met Donovan back in my undergrad years at Columbia. He and I met in our Physics I class during our sophomore year and we immediately hit it off. He's like my long lost brother from another mother. Just like me, he's Puerto Rican. He has the same dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and full lips that I have. He even has dimples identical to mine. Anyone who sees us together automatically assumes we're related because of how much we look alike. He quickly became a part of my little family, as well as his girlfriend, Lydia, who just so happens to be a nurse at this hospital. He and I have been buds ever since.

"Damn, remember when we were in their positions? It seems like ages ago." Donovan said to me wistfully. I nod my head in agreement as I survey the new group of interns. There's 8 of them all clustered together, wearing their green scrubs. From here, I notice a tall, fit Asian man and a shorter and thicker, Asian woman standing beside him. I'm assuming they're together, judging by their clasped hands. Beside them, I see 3 brunette girls, who are looking around the hospital in wonder. I next see 2 young looking men, one brunette and one blonde, engaged in deep conversation. And then last but not least there's a blonde woman standing by herself, not engaging in conversation with any of the people beside her. She looks anxious yet excited to officially start her internship. It reminds me of how I felt the first day of my internship here.

I can't help but admire how attractive this woman is. I can literally see how blue her eyes are from here. Her golden locks are pulled back into a tight ponytail. I can just imagine how her hair looks when it is cascading over her shoulders in luscious waves. She must sense me looking at her because she's suddenly making eye contact with me. I blush lightly as she catches me staring at her and I offer her a small smile. She looks at me curiously but returns my smile nonetheless. I notice how beautiful her smile is and quickly have to shake myself out of this stupor I've found myself in.

I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I _do not_ refer to a girl's smile as beautiful. Nor do I refer to a girl's looks as anything besides_ hot_, _sexy_ or _fuck-worthy_. Beautiful is just too intimate of a word to be using towards a stranger.

"Alright first years!" I hear a booming voice say in front of me, shaking me out of my daze. I look up to see the Chief Resident, Dr. Palmer approaching the group of interns. He quickly introduces himself to them and goes over the rules and guidelines of the hospital. He tells them how their shifts are going to go and so on. Same things my Chief Resident at the time, Dr. Parker, went over on my first day as an intern. I watch in amusement as each of the interns quickly try to jot down what Dr. Palmer is saying in their tiny notepads. Many of them are fumbling with their pens and pencils as their hands try to catch up with the pace that Dr. Palmer is speaking. It's a really funny sight to see.

The only one who doesn't look like a fumbling idiot is the gorgeous blonde. She has a tiny tape recorder in her hand, effortlessly catching every word the man is saying while the rest are probably only able to jot down tiny bits and pieces of what he's saying. I internally applaud her on her clever thinking. So she's clever and gorgeous, eh?

I think it's time I introduced myself to her.

**A/N: Shall I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess I'm continuing this story lol. I'd love some feedback, it'd be great to know how you all are enjoying the story . Also, I am not a doctor so I assume that some of my medical info is incorrect lol. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

After Chief Resident Palmer was done orienting the new interns, I decided to make my move. While Dr. Palmer went to the nurse's station to go over some charts, I made my way over to the group of interns, immediately scoping out the blonde. I see her leaning against the far wall, away from the rest of the group. She's looking over something in a red notebook which I am assuming is hers and whatever she has written in there must be pretty interesting considering how hard she is concentrating on the page. I slip past the other interns, who are now too engrossed in their little conversations to notice me and I approach the blonde. She continues to look into her notebook, not noticing me at first until I clear my throat and her eyes snap up to mine. Blue meets brown.

"Hi." I say to her lamely. She looks at me curiously, like she is studying me or something. Her face then breaks out into a small smile. "Hi." She says back.

For some odd reason, my mind has blanked completely. My brain doesn't seem to be cooperating with my mouth. For the first time in ages, I am speechless. This is very concerning. I push away the sudden feeling of….nervousness? Shyness? Whatever it is, I push it away and collect myself and turn on the Lopez charm.

"What's your name, Beautiful?" I ask her with my usual smoothness. She blushes a bit at that and answers shyly. "Brittany Pierce."

Brittany. Hm, the name suits her.

"I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." I say with my usual cocky smirk put in place. She takes my hand hesitantly and shakes it slowly before I see a glimmer of recognition cross her features. "_You're Santana Lopez?!_" She asks incredulously. I nod dumbly at her. Didn't I just say my name was Santana Lopez? Is she deaf or something? "Wow, so you're the infamous, Dr. Lopez that I've been hearing about since I stepped through these hospital doors." Brittany says with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed, across her chest. At that stance, I don't move. I just stare at her and try not to gulp. Who knew this blue-eyed angel could actually look intimidating. "Let me guess, you were coming over here to try and sweet talk me so you could get into my pants?" She asks me with a pointed look. I just stare blankly at her, not denying nor admitting to her claim.

"That's what I thought. Stay _far_ away from me, Dr. Lopez. I am definitely not the type of girl you'll ever get into your bed." She said to me with a glare. I glare back at her. Fine then, bitch. You weren't that hot to me anyway. Of course, I say that in my head and not out loud. I don't want to add any more fuel to the fire.

"There you are, Lopez!" I hear Dr. Palmer call from behind me. I turn around and see him walking towards Brittany and me with his usual friendly smile in place. "Ahh, I see you have already met Ms. Pierce. That's good. I have decided that the best way to get these interns acclimated with the hospital environment is to have them shadow one of the residents. So for this week, Pierce, you will be shadowing Dr. Lopez. Dr. Lopez, I expect for you to show Ms. Pierce around, take her on your rounds, and let her assist you with your patients. Dr. Lopez is one of the finest residents here at Brooklyn General, I assure that you are in good hands and will learn a lot from her. I have already assigned the other interns to a resident. If you have any questions or concerns, page for me. As of right now though, I must prep for surgery. I'll check on you all later." With that being said, Dr. Palmer walks off and leaves behind a not-so-happy, Brittany and a not-so-happy me.

This is just great.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good morning, Mr. Pillar. How are you feeling today?" I ask my patient. Mr. Pillar is a 70 year old man who just had bilateral-hip replacement surgery, two days ago. He's been in the hospital for about a week now and is by far one of the grumpiest patients I've ever had to deal with.

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling? I am feeling just dandy. It's not like I'm in excruciating pain after having both of my hips replaced or anything." He says with a sarcastic eye roll. I hear Brittany giggle behind me and I turn around to glare at her. She fixes her face with an amused smirk as I huff and turn back towards the old geezer. "Who's the fox behind you? Why don't you come closer, sweetheart." Mr. Pillar says to Brittany with a lecherous grin on his face. I turn around towards Brittany again to see that her amused expression has turned into an uncomfortable one. I smirk at her and she narrows her eyes at me. I chuckle under my breath before turning back to my patient.

"Easy there, grandpa. She's too young for you. Plus it's not like you could get it up without inhaling an entire bottle of Viagra, so keep your deflated sausage under wraps." He huffs at that and glares at me. I glare back at him until he backs down. I smile triumphantly as he mumbles under his breath 'that Latina bitch'. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Brittany. She's looking at me with a slightly impressed expression. I internally pat myself on the back before motioning for her to stand closer to me.

"Now, Mr. Pillar, I will need to take a look at your stitches. If your pain is as bad as you say it is, I will get a nurse to administer you some morphine, as well as some blood thinners to prevent clotting." I say to the grumpy man, he just grumbles. I quickly start to examine him and explain certain things to Brittany while I am doing so. I let her assist me with changing the dressing on his hips and I find that she's a quick study. We quickly finish up with him and move on to the rest of my patients.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rounds went by without a hitch. Brittany took directions easily and efficiently and was able to talk to the patients with an air of kindness and friendliness. Which is something most doctors and nurses in this hospital lack. I think all of my patients took more of a liking to her than they did to me, but that isn't that surprising. I am a bit of a bitch.

After finishing up with rounds, I decide to show Brittany around the hospital. I show her the cafeteria, the break room, the locker rooms, the bathrooms, the operating rooms, basically everywhere. She just listens to what I'm saying quietly and gives the occasional nod to show that she understands. She's been doing a lot of that since our conversation earlier this morning. We've been attached at the hip for the last 3 hours, yet she hasn't spoken a word to me. I guess, judging by my reputation I should have expected that but it's not like I did anything to _her. _Before I get the chance to voice my opinion on the matter, my pager goes off. I see that I'm being paged by one of my patient rooms. Brittany and I do a light jog in the direction of the room.

As we get to the room I see my patient, Amy, a 17 year old girl who recently had a craniotomy done 48 hours earlier, is seizing. "What happened?" I asked the nurses and parents in the room as I make my way to my patient's bedside. "I don't know! One minute we were talking, the next thing we knew she was having a seizure." Amy's mom said tearfully. The woman looks so frightened, and so does her husband who's standing next to her. Amy stops seizing a moment later and I turn her on her side. I turn back to the parents and begin questioning them. "So the seizure occurred without warning?" I asked them just to clarify. They nod. "Did you notice any part of her body stiffen before it occurred? Did she bite her tongue as it happened? About how long did the seizure last?" I ask them.

"No, I didn't notice any part of her body stiffen. I'm not sure if she bit her tongue as it happened and I'd say it lasted about 1 minute, maybe?" The husband says with teary eyes while holding his wife. That wasn't really any helpful information but I nod politely anyway. I turn to the nurse in the room "I want you to draw some of her blood and run some tests. I think the seizure was a complication of the surgery. I want you to get someone in here to monitor her. Page me if something more is to happen." I say to the nurse. "Yes, Dr. Lopez." She says to me. I nod at her and at the parents and make my way out of the room with Brittany in tow.

I almost forgot she was even there.

"That was exciting, huh?" I ask Brittany as we walk side-by-side down the corridor. She just shrugs her answer. I roll my eyes at the girl's behavior. "I don't get what your problem is, it's not like I slept with _you." _She scoffs at that and side eyes me while walking. "Are you saying that sleeping with me wasn't your intention when you walked up to me this morning?" she asks me with sarcasm lacing her tone. She's got me there. "Can you blame me for trying to get in your pants? You're hot. I'm hot. Sex between us both would be hot." I say with a simple shrug. She suddenly stops walking and rounds on me. She looks at me with a scowl in place, "You're not my type." With that she turns back around and starts walking again.

I stay standing in place. Not her type? I'm everyone's type! I quickly jog after her and fall into step with her once again.

"So what is your type?" I ask.

"Not you." Is all she says to me.

I narrow my eyes at her then look straight ahead instead.

Looks like Brittany Pierce is playing hard to get. I like a challenge.

Bring it on, Pierce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I don't think I have ever been so grateful for a lunch break in my life. What was Palmer thinking by handing off his interns to us?" Donovan says with a groan.

It is now 2 pm and we are all just going on our lunch breaks. It's been 7 long hours of babysitting our interns. Don't get me wrong, Brittany is a very skilled doctor-to-be, but she has been a major ice queen to me all day and I don't like it. Also, her rejection of me majorly bruised my ego but it will not deter me from getting her to, eventually, bend to my will. You just wait, I will have Brittany Pierce in my bed by the end of the week.

"What was so bad about your intern?" Puck asks him while snacking on a few French fries. Donovan takes a sip of his coke before answering. "My intern's name is Ned Rios and the man has terrible B.O. that he is obviously trying to mask under a gallon of Axe Body Spray. And if his odor wasn't problem enough, then his attitude was. I couldn't teach the man anything because apparently he thinks he "knows" everything. I am so glad that I get this hour away from him." Donovan says with a huff as he lifts up his burger, taking a huge bite while he makes little noises of appreciation at the taste. "Did either of you have more luck than I did, with your interns?" Luckily I don't have to answer yet because Puck already beat me to it.

"My intern was awesome. His name is Mike Chang. He's a quick study and he knows how to appeal to the patients. He's a pretty cool dude and he took direction well, I look forward to teaching this guy new things. What about you, Lopez? I saw that you got stuck with that sexy blonde. Got her digits yet?" Puck asks as he stuffs a handful of fries into his mouth. I pick around my spaghetti with my fork and avoid looking at either Donovan or Puck. I can feel their eyes burning into me while they try to assess the reason for my silence. I suddenly hear a snort and look up to see Puck and Donovan with matching smug looks on their faces.

"Seriously?!" Puck exclaims, on the verge of laughter. I studiously avoid his gaze and focus hard on my spaghetti. I hear a howl of laughter from the two men and I try to fight off the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Did you get rejected, Lopez? Someone actually didn't fall for your charm? Holy _shit_. This is too good." Puck says as he and Donovan continue laughing. I huff and cross my arms with a childish pout fixed on my lips. Their full laughter turns into little chuckles. "Aww are we making you mad, Sanny? Do you need a hug?" Puck says to me teasingly. I punch him hard in his shoulder and he gives me a mock pout. "No need to take your anger out on me just because you got _rejected_." He says in his teasing manner.

Donovan takes out his phone and dials a number. He puts it on speaker while it's ringing and then a familiar voice answers. "Hey Quinn, guess what?" I glare hard at the man but he doesn't seem affected by it. That smug smirk never leaves his lips. _"What?"_ I hear Quinn say over the speaker. "Our very own, sex goddess has finally been rejected by someone." All of a sudden there is a silence on the other line. A few moments later, there's loud laughter. Apparently Quinn is with Rachel because I can hear the dwarf's laughter in the background as well. _"Seriously?! Oh my God! I have to meet this girl and give her an award!" _Quinn says through her laughter.

I grab Donovan's phone out of his hand and quickly end the call before throwing the phone at his chest with more force than needed. He rubs at the sore spot on his chest as he and Puck quiet their chuckles. "I'm sorry, San. This isn't news you get every day. I kind of want to talk to this girl now." Donovan says with his smirk still on his lips. I would love to wipe that smirk right off. Instead of saying anything to either of them, I stuff my face with my now, cold spaghetti and refuse to talk to them for the rest of our lunch break.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After my awful lunch break with Donovan and Puck, I find Brittany waiting patiently for me at the entrance of the ICU. I walk up to her and silently motion for her to follow me on afternoon rounds. We do quick check-ups on all of the patients and find that they all seem to be doing well. After rounds I go to the nurse's station and check out the charts of the incoming patients who will be moved to the floor later today. I go over the charts with Brittany and explain certain terminology and medication written in the charts to her. She nods occasionally to let me know she understands.

Nodding is all she does with me. Never a verbal answer. I feel as if I'm talking to myself.

After I explain the charts to her, we move on and walk around the hospital with no actual destination in mind. We somehow ended up on the ortho floor and are now passing the nurse's station when I see a group of secretaries and nurses all look up to glare at me. I notice that girl from the other night is among them. What was her name again? Rani? Ramona? Whatever it is, if looks could kill, I'd be dead, resurrected then killed again. I realize that I've slept with all of them… As I attempt to turn back, one of their voices stop me.

"Hello, Dr. Lopez. What brings you to this floor? Looking for a patient to take home tonight since you've seem to run out of secretaries and nurses to screw?" A red-headed secretary says to me, her eyes flashing with anger. I think her name was Amanda.

"Nice to see you again, Amanda." I say calmly to her. Her eyes narrow dangerously at me. Oops, I think I got her name wrong.

"My name is Kate." She says coolly. The rest of the secretaries and nurses glare at me. I gulp nervously and turn to Brittany who looks amused at the situation. I glare at her and she shrugs as if to say that I brought this on myself. "Well, then _Kate_, I think Dr. Pierce and I will be on our way…away from here…bye!" I say jogging away from the mob of angry women. As soon as I'm out of the ortho unit and back inside the lobby, I slow down my pace. Brittany walks beside me and has an amused smirk plastered on her face. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You know, you're really not looking any better to me after witnessing that fiasco. If I thought you weren't my type before, then I can easily say you're _definitely_ not my type now." Once again, she walks ahead of me and leaves me behind.

I'm starting to think that getting Brittany to sleep with me will be much harder than I had originally anticipated.

_Shit. _

**A/N: Review? lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thoughts? Concerns? Comments? Lol. Any mistakes written in this are all mine. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey, Dr. Lopez and Dr. Pierce, how is everything coming along?" Dr. Palmer asks us as we make our way out of our patient's room. It is now Day 3 of this whole intern babysitting program that Dr. Palmer spontaneously planned. Just like yesterday and the day before, Brittany hasn't said much to me at all. It is becoming quite frustrating. I look at Dr. Palmer with a faux sweet smile then side eye Brittany who looks suspicious of my uncharacteristic smile. "Everything is going well, Dr. Palmer. I just have one complaint." I tell him.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" He asks with a frown on his face. I look at Brittany and give her a discreet wink; her eyes narrow suspiciously at me. "Well, you see, the problem is that Dr. Pierce here, refuses to communicate with me. I believe that if she and I are going to continue working as closely together as we have been, for the remainder of the week, that communication should be necessary. We are technically partners, don't you think communication is key to make this partnership work Dr. Palmer?" I ask him. From the corner of my eye I see Britany glaring at me. I try to hide my growing smirk as I look to Dr. Palmer.

Dr. Palmer nods at my reasoning. "Yes, I do believe communication is key to help you both succeed. Dr. Pierce, Dr. Lopez is right. You need to learn to communicate with her more. What I want you two to do after you finish your rounds, is to sit down with each other for about half an hour and have a conversation. I believe that will help expand your knowledge of each other and help you build trust with one another. Do you think you can do that, Dr. Pierce?" He asks her with a pointed look. Brittany silently nods and grumbles her agreement. He smiles at us. "Great! Now that that's settled, I shall take my leave. I have to go prep for a coronary angioplasty. You both are free to sit in the gallery and watch the procedure after your rounds, if you'd like. Anyway, I'll see you both later! Make sure to communicate!" With that said, he walks away.

"You're such a tattletale!" Brittany says accusingly to me. I mock gasp. "I am no such thing! All I did was simply voice my concerns. We are a team, Dr. Pierce." I say with fake seriousness. She rolls her eyes at me and stomps away towards our next patient's rooms. "Was it something I said?" I call after her teasingly. I jog a bit to catch up to her, once I reach her, we head into our patient's room.

"Good morning, Ms. Paul, how are you feeling today?" I ask her. Andrea Paul is a 34 year old woman who was hit by a car two days ago. Luckily for her, no major organs were damaged but she did end up with an open fracture to her tibia, a broken wrist, 4 fractured ribs, and a sprained ankle. She just had multiple surgeries to mend her bones a little less than 12 hours ago.

She smiles weakly at me. "I'm okay. I just feel as if I was hit by a car, that's all." She says with a playful wink. I giggle a bit at her humor and catch Brittany raising her eyebrow at me. I clear my throat and turn my attention back to the smiling patient. "I wonder why you'd feel like that," I say winking at her. She blushes and smiles bashfully. I smile softly at her. Just to clarify, I am _not_ flirting with her. Andrea Paul is an extremely attractive woman though, jet black hair, green eyes, tan skin, fit body. You'd be blind not to notice how attractive she is. But she's my patient and I've got to draw the line somewhere. I guess you could say that I just genuinely like the woman and her positive attitude.

"I just feel really sore all over with minor discomfort. Nothing I can't handle." She says with a smile. I nod at her. "I think I will get your nurse to give you some pain relievers. That way you could lessen the discomfort and get a good rest." I say to her softly, with a kind smile. She smiles gratefully at me with a nod. "Okay, So Dr. Pierce and I are going to give you a quick examination and then we'll be out of your hair." I tell the woman. Brittany and I examine her and change the dressing on her injured areas. We then, leave and set out for our next patient's room.

"Do you flirt with all of your patients like that?" Brittany asks accusingly. I just stare blankly at the girl. Does she really think I'd flirt with my own patient?

"I definitely was not flirting with my patient and how dare you even accuse me of such unprofessionalism?" I ask with anger lacing my tone. She looks taken aback by my outburst. "I don't know who told you of my reputation but I definitely _do not_ and will _never_ make a pass at any of my patients. That is where I draw the line, Dr. Pierce." I brush past her and make my way into my next patient's room.

After that outburst, I don't attempt any small talk with Brittany. We finish rounds in relative silence, other than my dialogue with the patients and explaining certain procedures and such to Brittany. After rounds are completely done, we move to the gallery to watch the remainder of Dr. Palmer's coronary angioplasty procedure. The gallery is practically empty, with the exception of two interns. I take a seat in the back row and Brittany takes a seat to my left. We watch the procedure in silence for about 20 minutes before Brittany breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry." I hear Brittany whisper to my left. I turn to look at her and I see that she is staring straight ahead instead of looking at me. Instead of responding verbally I just respond with a shrug. "Look, Santana, I didn't mean to accuse you of flirting with your patient, okay? You were just so friendly with her and winking and it just….looked bad, alright?" she whispers, continuing her apology. She turns to look at me this time, and I look at her and make eye contact.

"I know that my reputation isn't exactly great. But to be frank Dr. Pierce, you don't even know me. Sure, the rumors being spread about me around the hospital are probably 90% true but you can't believe _everything_ you hear. What you witnessed today with Ms. Paul and I, was me being polite and professional. Ms. Paul is probably one of the few patients I have that I don't want to strangle. So sue me for being nice to her." She bows her head guiltily at that. "Who even told you about me in the first place?" I ask her. She looks back up to me.

"A secretary who works at the information desk in the hospital lobby. When the other interns and I arrived, we were told by Dr. Palmer in an email, to wait for him in the lobby. While I was waiting in the lobby, near the info desk with a few other female interns, this random secretary started warning us of a Dr. Lopez. She said that one of us will most likely have to work with a Santana Lopez and that we should be careful of her because all she wants is to get into our pants. Then all of the other secretaries at the desk and the doctors and nurses who were nearby started nodding their heads in agreement at that. Then they started telling us stories on how you get them into bed one night and ignored them the next day. You're pretty infamous around here." Brittany says with a little amusement in her tone.

I groan a little at that tidbit of information. "Well, that's just super!" I say with fake excitement. Brittany giggles quietly at me. I roll my eyes at the girl. "Well, it looks like I won't be getting laid any time soon then."

"Probably not." She says with a smirk. I frown a little at that. "Let's go walk around." I suggest to her. She nods in agreement and we make our way out of the gallery. Just as we're rounding the corner our bodies collide with two other bodies. Brittany and I apologize to the people as they apologize to us, I then look up to see who it is that we ran into. "Quinn? Rachel? What are you guys doing here? Is someone hurt? Is Lily okay?" I ask with concern. The couple smile softly at me and shake their head at my questions.

"Lily is fine. So is everyone else. We actually have Sam and Mercedes babysitting Lily as we speak. Rachel and I were just on our way to the children's ward. A few of the parents with children here, wrote letters to Rachel saying that their kids would love more than anything to meet Rachel. So here we are at Rachel's insistence." Quinn says with a loving smile aimed at Rachel. I fake gag at the couple's open display of love. They both roll their eyes at my childish behavior.

"That's really nice of you both. You're Rachel Berry, right? I've seen you on Broadway. I've gone to see the revival of Funny Girl and Rent at least 5 times. You were incredible in both." Brittany says gushing to Rachel in a star-struck, kind of way. Rachel's eye immediately light up at the praise. She now has her show smile plastered on her face. Great, Brittany just made Rachel's head get even bigger than it already was. Rachel starts to gush to Brittany all about her plays and some other crap. Quinn and I just watch in amusement as the two continue to talk. Quinn moves so that she is now standing next to me.

"Is that the girl that rejected you?" Quinn asks me. I huff and cross my arms. Quinn shakes her head amusedly at my stance. "I'll take that as a yes. She's hot. Seems like she has a good head on her shoulders. No wonder she rejected you." Quinn says teasingly. I smack her on the arm and she playfully glares at me. "Careful, San. You wouldn't want her to think you were abusive on top of being just a womanizer." Quinn says to me with a wink. I roll my eyes at the girl and turn my attention back to the two women. Rachel is talking up a storm and Brittany is nodding every now and then and occasionally giving her input.

I think I've listened to Rachel babble on long enough. "Okay! Rachel, as much fun as this has been, Brittany and I have work to do. I'll see you both on the weekend. Take care guys, give Lily a kiss for me." I say to them. They both nod and say their "byes" and "nice meeting you Brittany". Brittany looks at me curiously as we begin walking away from the pair. I raise my eyebrows at her. "What?" I ask her.

"How long have you known Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray?" She asks in slight awe. I roll my eyes at the star-struck look on the girl's face. Sometimes I forget that Rachel is actually famous and that people besides my group of friends actually like her and are fans of her. I also forgot that due to Rachel's fame, Quinn has become famous by association.

"Quinn and I have been best friends since we were 5. Rachel and I met during freshman year of high school. Quinn and Rachel became friends and then something more, so I became friends with Rachel by association. That's all you need to know for now." I say, wanting to change the topic. Quinn and Rachel are definitely not my favorite topic of discussion. Sex is definitely on the top of my discussion list but I don't think Brittany would appreciate me bringing that up.

"That's so cool! And she is so nice! They are both so gorgeous in person!" Brittany says completely fangirling over them. I tune her out, until she nudges me and looks at me expectantly. I look at her confusedly and she rolls her eyes at me. "I said: is this enough communication for you today?" She asks hopefully. I scoff at her. "Not even close, Blondie. The only real communication you and I had was in the gallery. This morning before and after rounds doesn't count because all you did was accuse me of something. You and I are going to need to communicate more than that." I say with a smirk on my face. It's now her turn to scoff as she brushes past me.

"You are unbelievable."

"Where are you going?" I ask as I see that she isn't slowing down her pace.

"To the bathroom. Do you plan on following me in there so you can communicate with my urine?" She asks sarcastically. I make a face at that and then have a weird visual of someone talking to their urine. I wouldn't be surprised if, Joel, one of the hospital's environmental workers, were to do that. He always did strike me as a little odd.

"Go on ahead, I'll be waiting right here for you to come out. You and I will be communication experts after today." I say with a sly smile. She sends a faux sweet smile in my direction.

"Well, communicate with this." She says, flipping me her middle finger and sauntering off into the women's restroom.

Pierce is definitely a feisty one….. I like it.

'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's some Brittana communication lol! Reviews are always welcome ;) enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

"You're having lunch with me today." I say to Brittany as I grab her lunch from her hands and lead her outside to the hospital's garden. I hear her protesting behind me but I ignore her as I head to the picnic table set up near a rosebush. We've decided to take our lunch break now and it is now 1:30. Usually I take my lunch break at 2 so I can eat with Puck and Donovan but today, I am determined to get Brittany to talk to me. Like, _really_ talk to me. Knowing how much Brittany hates my guts, I figure the only way to get her to agree to have lunch with me is to _make _her. Best way to make her eat lunch with me is by stealing her lunch, running away from her and making her run after me. Plan worked like a charm.

"You cannot just hijack my lunch plans and force me to have lunch with you! This is the only hour during the work day that I have away from you. You are insufferable!" She says as she catches up to me. She snatches her lunch bag out of my hands and turns to head back towards the hospital cafeteria. I think fast and snatch the bag back from her and I hold on to it tightly. She looks at me incredulously. "Are you serious right now?!" She asks, her eyes widened in disbelief. I smirk at her and give a resolute nod. She huffs and mutters curses under her breath as she makes her way over to the picnic table and plops down on the seat. I smile victoriously as I make my way to the table and sit across from her.

"If I give you your lunch bag back, do you promise not to take it and make a break for it?" I ask her cautiously. She rolls her eyes at me and nods. I carefully place her bag on top of the table and she takes it. She opens it and takes out a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap, a bag of potato chips and a bottle of Minute Maid pink lemonade. She starts unwrapping her sandwich from its confines and while she does that I take out my own sandwich. It's a roast beef sandwich on wheat with the crusts cut off. Quinn made it for me. Her and Rachel somehow got into the resident's locker room and managed to get into my cubby where I keep my bag. I'm not complaining though, Quinn does make a killer sandwich. She not only made me a sandwich but she left me two homemade brownies and another sandwich for later on.

She also left a sweet little note with the food. It read: _Hey, bitch. Here's some non-crappy food for you to eat. Food gives you strength, and you will need all the strength you can get in order to ward off all of the rejection you're getting from Brittany ;) - Love, Quinn Berry-Fabray. _

She's such a sweetheart, isn't she?

I take a bite of my sandwich and hum in delight. Quinn should make me a sandwich every day. I look over to Brittany to see her taking a giant bite of her sandwich. She literally bit the entire thing in half. I snort at her savage like ways and she glares at me. She slowly chews her food and swallows it while taking a swig of her juice to wash it all down. I continue to take normal sized bites of my sandwich as I watch her. She practically inhales the second half of her sandwich. This is the first time I've ever witnessed a woman eat an entire sandwich in just two bites. I find it fascinating.

She takes another swig of her juice before setting her bottle back on the table. "Do you watch all the women you force to have lunch with you, eat?" She asks annoyed. I smirk at her before taking another bite of my sandwich. I carefully chew it and swallow before answering.

"Nope! Just the ones who manage to devour an entire sandwich in two bites. You should register for as much eating contests as possible. After what I just witnessed, you'd probably win them all." She growls at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Easy there, tiger. I was only joking. Don't eat me too." I say with mock fear. She rolls her eyes at me and decides to open her bag of chips. She begins snacking on those as I finish up my sandwich. "So, I'm sure you know that I didn't bring you out here just to have lunch with me. It's only us two here. Now is the perfect time to communicate and have a real conversation, don't ya think?" I ask her sweetly. She huffs at me and places her chip bag on the tabletop. She places her hands on top of the table and clasps them together, eyeing me speculatively.

"Fine. Talk. Ask your questions." She says.

I smile triumphantly. "Where are you from?" I ask her. She looks surprised at my innocent question.

"Akron, Ohio," she answers. Wait, she's from Ohio as well? Small world.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. I went to McKinley High. Where'd you go?" I ask her.

"Carmel High School." She answers shortly.

I huff at her curtness with me. "Can you at least pretend to enjoy talking to me? At least for the next 20 minutes or so?" I ask annoyed at her. She looks at me with a raised brow.

"You want me to act like I _enjoy_ talking to you? Really? The woman who stole my lunch bag, ran away from me to make me chase after her and is making me have lunch with her against my will? I don't think it's possible to even _pretend _to like your company right now." She says annoyed.

That kind of stung.

"Well, fine then. You are free to go. I'm sorry for wanting to get to know my partner." I say trying to mask the slight hurt I felt at her words. I may be a womanizer and I may have dragged her here against her will but she could have easily gotten up and left the moment I gave her back her lunch bag. I have feelings too, you know!

I look down at my brownie and decide to snack on it. I concentrate on my brownie and refuse to look at her. I hear her sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry. I'll stay. We can talk." She says with a defeated look. I immediately perk up at that and a grin takes over my face. She rolls her eyes at me, but there's a small hint of a smile on her lips.

"Excellent!" I say excitedly. I think up more questions to ask her. "What made you decide to come to the big apple and what made you want to become a doctor?" I ask her. She looks hesitant to answer my questions but she does, nonetheless.

"I originally came to New York to go to Julliard. I was a dancer and got in on a full scholarship. I moved out here with my best friend, Mike, who is also an intern here." She says. I think she means, Puck's intern, Mike Chang. That's interesting. I tune back into what she's saying. "Anyway, two weeks before I was set to start school at Julliard, I got into an accident on the stairs in my apartment building and I ended up breaking my ankle. Long story, short, I never got the chance to attend Julliard. I ended up taking a year off of school and worked as a barista at Starbucks. I spent most of my days off at Mike and I's apartment, watching Grey's Anatomy. I mean, I've always liked the idea of helping others and I guess Grey's Anatomy showed me a way to do that. I applied to NYU, got in and started pre-med. The rest is history." She says to me.

It makes sense to me that she used to be a dancer. She definitely has a dancer's body. I bet she was really good too. You can't get a body that fine without being good. I then register everything else that she told me and one other thing, besides learning she was a dancer, stuck out to me. "Grey's anatomy inspired you to become a doctor? _Really?_" I say laughing out loud. I find that hilarious. Her cheeks tint dark pink and she averts her eyes away from mine. I try to stop my laughter and eventually get it to die down. I can't seem to wipe the amused smirk off of my face, however. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." I say amusedly to her.

She huffs at me and looks back to me. "Okay then. What made _you_ become a doctor?" She asks forcefully. I chuckle at her. Embarrassed Brittany is probably my favorite version of her, aside from feisty Brittany.

"I come from a medical family. Both my father and mother are neurosurgeons. My maternal grandmother was a registered nurse, and my grandfather was an E.R. doctor. My paternal grandmother was a P.A. and my grandfather is a cardiologist. And lastly, my older brother, Juan, is a pediatrician. I know it probably sounds like I became a doctor because of my family history but that's definitely not the reason. I spent a lot of time in the hospital growing up and I developed a love of the hospital atmosphere. I always thought of doctors and nurses as superheroes so it was a lifelong dream of mine to become a superhero as well. I wanted to be like my parents and grandparents and save lives. I wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves and help them live a longer, healthier, life. That's my reason." I tell her with conviction.

She looks at me in awe. Like she's seeing me for the first time. "Wow." She says quietly.

"Also, I look hot as fuck in my scrubs and love the idea of banging other nurses and doctors." I say to her smugly, completely ruining the moment. Her expression of awe turns into a look of disgust.

"And now you see why I don't want to talk to you. You are such a pig!" she scoffs at me. She gathers up her things and gets up from the table. "Now, I am going to go and enjoy the rest of my lunch break away from you." She says. She walks away from the table and heads towards the hospital building.

I think that went well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Any mistakes made in this chapter are all mine. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

_Day 4_

It seems that the small ounce of progress I made with Brittany during lunch yesterday, completely vanished at my comment on wanting to bang other nurses and doctors. I was joking..._partly_. But still, I don't get why she got so upset with me for that comment. I really don't see it as that big of a deal. Yesterday after she disappeared during the second half of our lunch hour, I found Donovan and Puck, accompanied by Quinn and Rachel and I decided to spend the remainder of my break with them. I told them what happened with Brittany and they laughed at me…of course. I shouldn't have expected any other reaction from them.

When my break was over, I bid them farewell and found Brittany waiting for me at the entrance of the ICU. She had, once again, given me the silent treatment. The remainder of our work day together was spent with us simply working side-by-side in silence. The only time she talked to me was when she had a question about something patient-related. I hate the silence and I hate the fact that I actually _want_ to talk to her. This is getting insane and I've only known her for a little over 3 days. Usually, I would have fucked her and dumped her by now. But I don't think that will ever happen because she's just not interested in me. I'm seriously losing my touch.

As I enter the ICU today, I see Brittany waiting at the nurse's station, chatting with Puck and his intern, who is also her best friend, Mike. I make my way over to the trio and greet them all with a simple 'hello' and they all return the greeting, except Brittany. No surprise there.

"You're later than usual today, San. Where have you been?" Puck asks me. I avoid looking at him because if I do, I know he will figure it out.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey beautiful, what do you say you and I have a quick meeting in your office. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you." I whisper seductively into the Indian woman's ear. The dark haired woman looks up at me with a lustful smile on her face and nods. She takes my hand and leads me to her office, closes the blinds, turns off the lights then clears off her desk. She takes off her pants and underwear, gets on the desk and spreads her legs. I move to get in between her legs and I get to work. _

_20 minutes later, the woman is coming undone for the 5__th__ time and I decide that's enough for me today. After she pulls up her underwear and her scrub bottoms, she looks at me, stalking seductively towards me. _

"_Would you like me to return the favor?" she asks me in a silky voice._

_I shake my head. "No, that's okay. I'm good. I'll see you later, Chief Shah." I tell the woman with my cocky smirk, before opening her office door and slipping out. _

_End Flashback_

So I had a quickie in the chief of surgery's office…with the chief of surgery. This definitely wasn't the first time I've had a quickie with the woman. She's a bit older than me, around 45, but she's still hot as fuck and her body is definitely fit. Out of all of the women in the hospital that I've had sex with, she is the only one who doesn't expect anything more from me. She doesn't expect commitment. It's just a no strings attached arrangement that works for the both of us. Until today, I hadn't had sex in about 3 days, so that quickie was long overdue. I'll need to scope out a new doctor or nurse or secretary to have a more fulfilling sexual experience with later on. But for right now, I'm pretty satisfied. I've finally got some of that sexual frustration out of my system.

I realize that I must have been lost in thought for a moment because when I look up, all three sets of eyes are looking at me curiously. Puck studies my face for a moment before his face breaks out into a smirk, "You just got laid, didn't you, Lopez?" He says with a congratulatory smirk on his lips. I divert my eyes away from his and chance a glance at Brittany to see her rolling her eyes and looking at me with a disgusted look. The way she's looking at me makes me feel small and a little pathetic.

"Drop it, Puckerman." I say to him forcefully. He looks surprised at my tone but then nods his head silently and drops the topic.

I look at my watch and see that it's 6:53 am. "I think we should all get ready to clock-in." I tell them. They look at their watches and nod their heads in agreement. We all set out to the clock-in area and see a line of doctors and nurses clocking in. We wait in silence as the line moves up. Once we are all clocked in, Brittany and I say goodbye to Puck and Mike, and we all head our separate ways. I go to the nurse's station to retrieve my patent list for the day and I silently motion for Brittany to follow me so we could start our morning rounds.

We enter the first patient's room and our patient is a 5 year old girl named, Isabella Ramirez. She was badly burned by a hot bowl of soup spilling on her. She has 1st and 2nd degree burns all over her torso and legs. As we enter the room, I see that the patient is wide awake and watching SpongeBob on her mom's laptop. I place soft knock on her open hospital door and the girl and her mother look up at Brittany and I.

"Hi, Isabella, how are you feeling today, sweetie?" I ask the girl with a kind smile on my face. She looks away from the laptop screen as her mother closes the laptop and places it on the bedside table.

"I hurt." She whines to me. I frown at that. Isabella is probably the cutest little girl I have ever seen, besides Lily. She has beautiful curly brown locks, bright hazel eyes, and the cutest little dimples I have ever seen. I may be a badass, but I absolutely love kids and I hate seeing them hurt. It breaks my heart seeing any kid in the hospital, really.

"Where do you hurt sweetie? Can you point to the area for me?" I ask her sweetly. She points to her torso. "How badly does it hurt?" I ask her.

"Really bad." She whines again, tears gathering up in her eyes. As her first tear falls, without thinking, I take my thumb and gently swipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"Dr. Pierce and I are going to examine you and I will make sure to get the nurse to give you some medicine that will help take the pain away. Okay, Isabella?" I tell the little girl with a soft smile on my lips. She sniffles then nods. Isabella's mother sends me a small, grateful smile and I return her smile. "Okay then, Isabella, let's take a look at those burns." I tell the girl. Brittany and I gently examine the girl, careful not to press too roughly on her burns, as we change the dressing. We finish her examination and I get a nurse to give her some medication for the pain. Brittany and I then set off to finish the rest of our rounds.

Once we are done with rounds, Brittany and I take a seat at the nurse's station and go over some charts. The nurse's station is practically deserted, besides the one secretary sitting there. We sit in silence for about, 20 minutes before Brittany breaks the silence.

"You're really good with kids. The way you handled, Isabella, was amazing." Brittany says with a soft tone. I look up from my chart and glance at Brittany. For once, a disgusted or judgmental look wasn't on her face, instead, there was an impressed look. I blush a little at the look and just shrug at her compliment.

"I have two nephews and a niece. I've had a sufficient amount of practice with kids and I've learned how to deal with them." I explain to her.

She looks interested in that fact. "Oh, so you have siblings?" She asks me. I take a moment to revel in the fact that _Brittany_ is the one starting a conversation with _me_. For the first time since we met on Monday, she actually seems interested in wanting to talk to me. I feel like I should take advantage of this rare moment because I never know if this will happen again. Women really are suckers for people who are good with kids.

"Yes, I have 5 siblings. My older brother Juan has two sons and you've met three of my four other siblings. Quinn is my sister, maybe not by blood, but blood isn't an important factor. I consider her daughter, Lilian, to be my niece. Noah and Donovan are also my brothers and you haven't met Sam yet, but I also consider him my brother. So yeah, I have 5 siblings. What about you?" I ask her. Here's my chance to get to know something new about her.

"I have a younger sister, named Brianna. And I guess if we are including non-blood related siblings, then Mike is definitely my older brother and an old friend of ours back home, Finn, is also like my brother. I don't know what I'd do without them." She says with a small, loving smile on her face. I match her smile as I think about the amazing people in my life as well.

"This is random, but do you mind me asking how old you are?" I ask her. I realize that I've learned why Brittany didn't go to Julliard and why she got into medicine. I learned where she's from and where she went to high school and where she went to college but I have no idea how old she is.

"I'm 25." She says to me.

25? Okay, so if I assume that she was 18 when she graduated high school and then took her first year off of college, then she should have been 19 when she started her undergrad. Undergrad is 4 years long so she would have been about 23 when she finished. Then there's the 4 years of med school she would have done, so she would have finished there and entered this program at 27. I look at her curiously and send her a questioning look. She seems to catch on to my thought process and she smirks at me as she answers.

"I was homeschooled throughout elementary and middle school so I was far more advanced than most children my age. I started high school at age 12 and graduated at age 16. As you know, I took a year off of school, so I didn't officially start college until I was 17. You can calculate the rest if you'd like." She says with amusement. I roll my eyes at her.

"No thanks. I believe you. That's cool though, I remember what it was like being 25…that was 3 long years ago." I say to her. My 25th year of life definitely was my least favorite year to be alive. That was when I experienced my break up with _her._ I shake myself out of thinking about _that_ and turn my attention back to Brittany. Before I get the chance to do that, there's a voice calling my name, coming from behind me. I turn around in my seat to see Chief Anjali Shah, standing at the desk. "Chief Shah, how can I help you?" I ask the woman curiously. She smirks seductively at me.

"I think you and I should continue our meeting from earlier this morning, later on. Will you be free?" She asks me in a low husky voice, while eyeing me lustfully. I shudder a little at the look.

"I'll let you know." I tell her with my signature smirk and she bites her lip and looks at me with darkened eyes.

"I hope to see you later then." She gives me a flirtatious smile before turning around and going about her business.

I turn back around to Brittany and see that she's looking at me disbelievingly. "Do _not_ tell me that you slept with the chief of surgery." She asks shaking her head in bemusement.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." I respond with a dismissive tone.

She scoffs at me. "Wow, this is great." She says sarcastically. "I should've guessed that you'd have slept with the boss too."

It's my turn to scoff at her. "Can you and I just coexist peacefully with each other? For once can you not judge me? I understand that you don't agree with my lifestyle choices, none of my friends do either, but that doesn't give you the right to determine the type of person that you _think_ I am. You don't know me, Brittany, and I don't know you. But I've been genuinely trying to get to know you and that isn't something I do very often. I actually want us to get along and we can't do that if all you do is insult me and accuse me of things. After tomorrow, our week together is up. You're going to be handed off to a 3rd year resident, along with 4 other interns. You won't ever have to talk to me again, unless it's about a patient. Can we just spend the next two days, being civil towards one another?" I ask her pleadingly.

She lets out a sigh of defeat and nods her head. "You're right. We can do that. I'll try to keep my comments and opinions to myself." She says quietly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's a quick update for you all. Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to post a longer and more eventful one later on. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8:**

_Day 5_

Things are definitely looking up since yesterday. After Brittany and I decided to remain civil with each other, the atmosphere surrounding us started to feel lighter somehow. She and I still aren't on the friend-level quite yet but I think we're getting there. I decided to skip out my afternoon "meeting" with Chief Shah yesterday. I _was_ planning to go but the moment I made my way in front of her office door, Brittany was already standing there giving me a stern look that made me turn back around. I wish I would have just ignored her and went on with it, but I'm trying to keep things light and simple with Brittany. I wasn't about to jeopardize the little progress we made by letting her catch me go into the chief's office for a quick lay.

At times I wish that I didn't choose the surgeon route because work takes up all my time. If I had a different, less demanding profession, then I could troll lesbian bars and clubs for a new sexual partner, just like all of the other lonely lesbians out here. But I chose to be a surgeon, and I chose to sacrifice my time here at the hospital. Since I practically live at Brooklyn General, the female hospital workers are my only options. But judging by my sexual track record, my options are starting to run out. The struggles that we womanizers go through is tough.

Anyway, enough about that. Let's talk about the fact that today is my last day of having Brittany as my intern. I'm a little sad to see her get handed off to one of the third years, but I'm even sadder at the prospect of, her and I, not working on the same floor. I'm sure she and I will see each other around, but it won't be the same. I feel like after today, all the progress we made will be lost and that she won't feel the need to talk to me anymore. I'm just going to do my best not to slip up and offend or disgust her today.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good morning, Dr. Pierce." I say to Brittany as she approaches me at the nurse's station. She offers me a small, sleepy-looking smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Lopez."

"Rough night?" I ask her. She yawns before answering.

"You could say that. After I got home from work last night, Mike and Tina, had some friends over at the apartment. I don't understand how they were still standing after that 19 hour shift we did yesterday. But they seemed to have an endless amount of energy. They invited like 3 of their college friends over and played video games and gossiped and yelled, all freaking night. It was a nightmare! I didn't fall asleep until like 3 am." She says grumpily, yawning every few seconds.

I smile at her. She looks so cute while she's yawning. Almost like a little kitten…EW…why am I thinking about cute kittens and comparing Brittany to them? I do my best to clear my head of these weird and uncharacteristic thoughts and I decide to focus on my conversation with Brittany instead. "Why don't you just move out and get your own place? I know that New York is an expensive place to live and an intern's salary isn't all that great, but I'm sure you could find a little shoebox apartment for yourself." I suggest to her. She looks thoughtful at the suggestion.

"I've thought about it. I've actually been saving up for my own place since Mike and Tina got married. I'll get my own place eventually." She tells me. I smile at her. I look at my watch and see that it's time to start rounds. I pick my patient list and motion for Brittany to follow me.

We then start off our day. Beginning with rounds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dr. Lopez, can I see you in my office for a moment, there's something I would like to discuss with you." Chief Shah says to me in a business-like tone. I can easily spot the difference between her 'I want to fuck you' tone and her 'I mean business' tone. This is definitely the second option. I get up from the seat that I've taken at the nurse's station and look at Brittany briefly before following after the chief. Brittany has a neutral expression on her face so I take that as a sign that she can also tell that this is a business related meeting.

Once I reach inside the chief's office, she motions for me to take a seat. As I sit down, she begins talking. "I assume that you are curious as to why I've asked you in here." She states. I nod hesitantly. "Well, Dr. Lopez, I wanted to tell you that for the past week, I've had the interns evaluating their residents, which means that, Dr. Pierce, has been evaluating you." I look at her in shock. What the hell? Well, damn it. I bet she's going to tell me that I've gotten the worst evaluations out of all the residents. "I wanted to inform you that out of all of the residents evaluated…" Here it comes. "You've gotten the best reviews." She tells me. I stare at her with my jaw dropped. What?

"In Dr. Pierce's evaluation of you, she said that you were an excellent teacher. She said that you were patient with her and you treated the patients with respect. She also said that you were always professional and that you explained to her how to read and prepare the charts and the proper protocol and guidelines to follow when examining patients. She also said that you are probably one of the most qualified doctors in this hospital. It seems that you left quite the impression on, Dr. Pierce." Chief Shah says, completely impressed. "As a reward for being such an amazing doctor, you are allowed to take two days off of work. Any two days of your choice. I know you already have two off days coming up, but if you would like to extend your weekend, you can also do that. Keep up the good work, Lopez. You are now free to go." She says with a smile.

I nod dumbly and make my way out of her office. I head back to the nurse's station to see Brittany sitting down, still going through charts. I take my seat next to her and grin largely at her. She looks at me strangely as I continue to stare and grin at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asks slowly, the weirded out expression still on her face.

I continue to grin at her. This smile isn't leaving my face any time soon. "So you think I'm one of the most qualified doctors in this hospital, eh?" I ask her, my face still fixed with a large grin. She looks at me confusedly before her face flashes with recognition and her face flushes red.

"I-I- where did you hear that?" She stammers. I smirk at her.

"Chief Shah told me that apparently, all the interns were giving their residents evaluations for this past week." I start out. Her face flushes even more and my smirk deepens. "And apparently, my reviews were the best, among the other residents. I guess it has to do with how _professional_, I am, huh?" She decides to focus her attention back on her charts instead of looking at me. Her face still has a blush on it. "I seem to recall you accusing me of flirting with my patient that one time. What made you think to say that I was professional? Last time I checked, a doctor is flirting with their patient is completely unprofessional." I tell her, my smirk still present on my lips.

She decides to look at me. Her face is still flushed red. "I was just telling the truth. After you explained to me that you weren't flirting with your patient, I realized that I was too quick to judge. You're an amazing doctor and an amazing teacher, you deserved the positive evaluation." She says with a slight shrug.

My stomach flutters at her compliment. "So, just curious, can I consider you a friend yet?" I ask her, hopefully. She smirks at me.

"Nope."

I pout. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"We may not be friends now, but who knows? Maybe one day, we will be." She says with a sweet smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! We'll mainly get a lot of Lily/Santana interaction in this chapter. (Remember, Lily is Quinn and Rachel's daughter lol). Feedback makes me happy, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**:

_Next Day—Day off_

Today is the first day I've had off from work in about 3 months. You don't understand how amazing it feels to sleep in my bed without fear of being called into work. I mean, work could still call me in if they're short staffed and are desperate for people to come in, but I've turned my phone off so that I won't have that problem. There is no way in hell that I am leaving this bed today. No fucking way. You can't get me out of this bed even if you bribed me with sex. That's how dedicated I am to staying in this bed all day.

***knock knock***

Is someone seriously banging on my front door right now? Really? Maybe if I pretend I'm not home, they'll go away.

***knock knock knock knock***

Great, we've got ourselves a persistent knocker. I put my pillow over my head and try to drown out the sounds of the loud and irritating knocks happening on my front door. As the person continues to knock, I continue to groan in frustration at the annoying sound. "Just when I get fucking comfortable." I growl in frustration and get up from my warm and welcoming bed and head out of my room to answer the door. I peek through the peephole and see Quinn standing at the door with Lilian balanced on her right hip and Rachel standing next to the pair, holding Lily's diaper bag. I debate on whether or not I should open the door, considering that these two ass wipes just completely ruined the hot date I had planned with my bed. But seeing Lily's adorable face is making it hard for me to stay mad. I open the door with an irritated huff and immediately grab, Lily, from Quinn's arms, not bothering to greet the two monster wives.

I balance the little blonde girl on my hip and smile a megawatt smile at her. She smiles her adorable little smile, that makes her chubby cheeks bunch up and she coos at me. I place a sloppy kiss on her forehead and she giggles. "Hi, Lily! How is my favorite little girl in the entire world, doing?" I coo at the toddler. "Hi!" She says back to me. I smile hugely at that. She then continues speaking in some baby gibberish that is too cute for words. Which, she doesn't know many words yet. The only things she knows how to say is 'mama', 'dada, 'mami', 'no', 'yes', 'hi', and 'bye bye'. Just watch, in a few weeks from now, she'll be able say at least 10 new words. Want to know why? Because my niece is a genius, that's why.

She continues speaking in her baby language as I move us to the couch. I sit down and balance her on top of my lap. She says a few things which makes no sense to me but I'm sure it makes all the sense in the world to her. I can't help but smile adoringly at this precious little girl. I answer her with an occasional remark such as "is that so?" or "Interesting." Or "Wow". She smiles at my positive reactions, obviously pleased that I'm fascinated with whatever she's saying. She continues to say more gibber gabber and I can't help but see the resemblance between her and Dwarf Berry. I may find Lily's incessant chatter adorable now, but in the foreseeable future, I can imagine Lily talking as much as Rachel. And Rachel can outtalk anyone. I think that once Lily can speak in full sentences, Rachel will have competition in the incessant blabbering department.

But seeing as I absolutely adore, Lily, I don't think I'd ever get annoyed by it.

Lily and I continue to have our, mostly, one-sided, conversation, while I feel the couch dip next to me. I break my attention away from Lily to see that Quinn has taken a seat next to us on the couch. I then feel the couch dip on the other side of me and I see that Rachel has taken a seat as well. I almost forgot that they were still in the apartment. They are watching Lily and I interact, with small, adoring smiles plastered on their faces.

"You are so cute, San!" Quinn says with a smile on her face. I wrinkle my nose at that term. Cute? Me? No way. I am hot, sexy, gorgeous, and fuckable. But cute? Just…no.

"Q, please never call me that again. If you do, I will endz you." I tell her with my Lima Heights Adjacent accent coming out. You can take the girl out of Lima Heights but you can't take the Lima Heights out of the girl.

Quinn and Rachel simultaneously roll their eyes at me. "I hate to break it you, Santana, but you scare no one. Also, no one from Lima Heights Adjacent even talks like that. You grew up in a mansion in the freaking suburbs of Lima. You weren't fooling any of us then and you're not fooling any of us now." Quinn says to me with a smirk on her lips. I huff at that and turn my attention back to Lily.

"You think I can be scary, right Lil?" I ask Lily, attempting to make my most threatening face. Instead of Lily bursting out into tears at my threatening face, she bursts out into a fit of giggles. Quinn and Rachel burst out into loud laughter, much to my dismay. I look back to Lily who is still giggling cutely and I can't stop the gentle smile from forming on my face. "Whose side are you on, Lil?" I ask her in mock hurt. I frown and pretend to cry. Lily stops laughing and concern fills her big brown eyes. She reaches out her chubby little fingers to touch my face and leans forward, placing a slobbery kiss on my cheek. I smile softly at the little girl and begin to tickle her sides. She lets out shrill giggles as I continue to tickle her.

As I continue to play with Lily, I ignore the smiles Quinn and Rachel are sending my way.

I can be great with kids and still be a total badass, right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Did Puck pack any lunch for today?" Quinn asks me as she goes through our cupboard. I roll my eyes at the woman. She's become everyone's mom after giving birth to Lily. She's almost as overbearing as my mother. Almost.

"I doubt it. Knowing him and Donovan, they'll most likely purchase food from the cafeteria." I tell her with a shrug.

I would be playing with Lily right now, but we put her down for a nap in my bed, about two hours ago and she's still asleep. Rachel left about an hour ago for work. She's currently shooting a pilot episode for this new show, starring her and Raven Simone, called _Roommate Disaster._ I actually have no idea what the show is even about but the title alone sounds stupid as hell, so I probably won't even watch it.

I am currently sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, looking for something decent to watch. After flipping through about 300 channels and still not finding anything even remotely interesting to watch, I decide to pull up Netflix and put on _That 70's Show. _

"What time do Donovan and Puck usually go on their lunch break?" Quinn asks me from the kitchen.

"2 pm on a weekday, 12 pm on a weekend"

"Well, it is 11:15 now and I brought some homemade lasagna that I made last night. I shared out some food for both of them and was planning to take it to them. Do you mind staying with Lily as I drop this off to them?" Quinn asks me. I roll my eyes at her. I take back what I said earlier, Quinn is definitely more overbearing than my mother. As I open my mouth to respond to her, I hear crying coming from the baby monitor. I get up from my spot on the couch and head into my room to see Lily sitting up in my bed, face red from crying. I pick up the little girl and make shushing noises to calm her.

"It's okay, baby girl. Auntie Tana is here." I say rocking her back and forth. A few moments later she calms down and I make my way out to the living room. Quinn is packing the two containers of lasagna into a blue lunch bag. She looks up at Lily and I, as we reenter the area. Quinn opens her arms for Lily, and I gently pass Lily to her mother.

"Looks like someone is hungry, huh?" Quinn says in a baby voice. I roll my eyes at her again.

Seriously.

Worse. Than. My. Mother.

Quinn goes into Lily's diaper bag and produces a Sippy cup. She goes into my fridge, takes out my milk and pours it into the cup, before handing it to the groggy toddler. Lilly takes it and her lips automatically latch onto the Sippy cup top.

"Hey, Q. How about I take the food to the hospital for you?" I suggest to her. She smiles gratefully at me and nods. "Can I take Lily with me?" I ask her. She thinks about it for a moment and nods.

"Wait a second, why would you want to go to the place that you're finally free from for the weekend? You've been wanting a day off for months now. So what or _who_ would make you want to go there today?" Quinn asks me with a suspicious expression. I avoid her eyes and train all of my attention on Lily who is still sipping away at her milk. "Oh my gosh! You're going just so you could see, Brittany!" Quinn exclaims excitedly.

I flush at that. I wasn't even thinking about Brittany when I offered to go. Hell, I don't even know the real reason why I offered, seeing as how I was so adamant on not being bothered by work or anything else, today. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't even thinking of Brittany when I offered to take the lunch to the hospital." I tell her.

She sends me a knowing smirk. "Back in high school, I would always go to the Lima library every Saturday without knowing what drew me to the place. I thought it was just my love of books, but it turned out that the reason I kept going back, was because my subconscious mind kept pulling me there to see Rachel. Rachel used to volunteer at the library every Saturday and once I realized why I kept going back, I learned that I had developed feelings for her. I think Brittany may be your Rachel." Quinn says to me with a knowing smirk on her face.

I scoff at the absurdness of her statement. "As if. I've known Brittany all of 5 days. Trust me, there are no romantic feelings involved." I go to the kitchen counter and take up my car keys and the blue lunch bag, as well as Lily's diaper bag. "I'm going to head out now. Can you bring Lily out to my car?" I ask Quinn. She nods silently, smirk still on her face as we head out the parking lot of my apartment building. As we reach my car, Quinn places Lily into my car seat. (Yes, I have a car seat in my car, reserved for Lily. I like being prepared whenever I get the chance to take the kid out. Only the best care from, Auntie Tana, for my niece.) As Quinn buckles her in and all of the bags are placed into the passenger seat, I close my door and turn the car on. Quinn walks over to the driver's side and I wind down the window.

"Rachel and I had only known each other for two hours before I developed a crush on her. Trust me when I say, the amount of time you know someone, doesn't determine how much you can like them. And you definitely like Brittany or are developing a crush on her, at least." Quinn says with a wink as she steps away from my car. I glare at the girl before peeling out of the parking lot. I needed to get away from that crazy woman.

As I make the 10 minute drive to the hospital I think of what Quinn said and I think she's wrong. There is no way in hell that I would have a crush on Brittany. I'm Santana. I don't do crushes! Quinn is insane. I pull up to the hospital a few minutes later and take Lily out of her car seat. I balance her on my left hip as I grab the blue lunch bag off of my passenger seat and put the strap of the bag, over my shoulder. I close the car doors and press the lock button on my car remote and make my way to the hospital's entrance.

As I step inside the lobby, I am greeted by quizzical stares from the secretaries at the information desk. As I pass the desk, I hear one of the secretaries say "She's had sex so many times that she's finally been able to get a girl pregnant." I roll my eyes at the woman's stupidity. Thank God, she's not a doctor or nurse. I'd feel sorry for her patients.

I get on the elevator and make my way up towards the NICU and the first person I spot on the floor is Brittany. A weird fluttering in my stomach occurs when I catch sight of her but I'm pretty sure that feeling is just from the eggs I had for breakfast this morning. I hold onto Lily and am about to make my way past Brittany when her voice stops me.

"Santana, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" She asks me. I turn around so Lily and I are now facing her. At the sight of Lily, her face breaks out into a gentle smile. "Who is this little cutie?" Brittany exclaims in a pleasant voice, stepping closer to us, and gently touching Lily's hand. Lily looks up at her questioningly before breaking out into a smile. Looks like Lily took an early liking to Brittany.

"This is Lilian Santana Berry-Fabray. Rachel and Quinn's daughter and my niece/goddaughter." I say to Brittany proudly, smiling gently at Lily who is smiling back at me.

"She's so cute! And she looks like the perfect mix of Rachel and Quinn. That's so cool!" Brittany says in awe of the little girl. Lily definitely has that effect on everyone.

"Lopez!" I hear someone yell behind me. I see Puck and Donovan walking towards us with charts in hand. As they approach us, goofy grins break out on their faces at the sight of the little girl. "Hi Lily!" Puck says to her enthusiastically as he places a kiss on her cheek. She giggles and responds with a "Hi!" Donovan places a kiss on top of her head and she giggles at him too. Both men smile adoringly at the little girl.

I remember my reason for coming here in the first place. "Quinn actually sent me here to bring you boys some homemade lasagna for lunch." I tell them as I gesture for one of the men to take the blue lunch bag that's dangling from my shoulder. Puck takes it from me and opens it to view the contents. He and Donovan look at the food packed into the containers and high five each other. Dorks.

"Thank Quinn for us, will you?" Donovan says to me. I nod at him. "Great. Anyway, Puck and I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later, San. Bye Lily!" Donovan says as he places a kiss on my cheek and then a kiss on Lily's cheek. Puck tells us goodbye as well and places a kiss on my forehead and then a kiss on Lily's cheek. After that, they both go on about their business. I turn my attention back to Brittany who is still here, watching the scene with a small smile on her face.

"You're all so cute! You're like the cutest family I've ever seen." Brittany says in an awestruck tone. I glower at the girl. This is the second time I've been referred to as c_ute_ today. This is unacceptable.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhh. I don't _do_ cute. I am a badass, okay?" I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me with a tiny smile.

"Ass!" Lily repeats loudly. My eyes widen at the girl in horror. No, no, no, no. Please tell me she said Bass. "Ass! Ass! Ass!" Lily screams out with a giggle. I look around the floor in panic and see a few nurses looking at me questioningly. I give them a forced smile and turn my attention back to Brittany. She's looking at me with an amused expression.

"Looks like your niece is the next Big Sean." Brittany says with a laugh. I narrow my eyes at the comparison. I point my finger, semi-threateningly at Brittany's face.

"Never, ever compare my amazing niece to that God awful rapper again." I tell her sternly with my most threatening expression. Unfortunately, just like earlier with Lily, Britany bursts out into a fit of giggles. Seriously? Ugh. "You know what, I'm going to go. See you later, Dr. Pierce." I say as I huff indignantly and make my way out of the NICU.

"See you later, Dr. Lopez. Bye Lily!" Brittany says with fake salute and a wink aimed at me.

My heart beats a little faster at the wink she sent me.

I'm definitely palpitating due to the amount of coffee I drank this morning. I should really adjust what I consume for breakfast from now on. First a fluttering feeling in my stomach and now a palpitating heart? I don't think I'll eat what Quinn makes me for breakfast anymore.

I make my way out of the NICU and get on the elevator. As I step inside, an attractive brown-haired, brown-eyed, woman is standing in there. She's wearing a gray business suit and black high heels. Her body is in perfect shape. When she notices me and Lily, she offers me a soft smile. "Hi there." She says to me in a flirty tone.

"Hey." I say back.

"Is this precious little girl, yours?" She asks me, smiling at Lily.

"No she's my niece." I tell her. She looks a little relieved by that.

"Are you single?" She asks me with hope lacing her tone.

"Yup." I tell her simply, waiting to see if she'll make the next move.

She takes out a pen from her purse and takes my free hand. She scribbles down a number on my palm, and just as she finishes writing down the number, the elevator door opens to the lobby. "Call me. Maybe we can do something sometime." She suggests to me in a flirty tone. She sends a wink in my direction before getting off of the elevator. I step out of the elevator as well and set off towards the hospital exit. I look towards Lily and smile at the girl. She looks up at me curiously.

"Looks like you are now my wingman." I tell her in cooing voice.

"Ass!" She says again, bursting out in giggles and clapping her hands together.

Quinn and Rachel are going to kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for all of you lovely people. Thank you all for the feedback! It was greatly appreciated and I am glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 10:**

_Day Off—Same Day_

Well, today has been interesting. I realized that Lily really is the perfect wingman. After her and I left the hospital, I decided that it's a nice enough day outside to take Lily out for a stroll in the park. As soon as we left the hospital parking lot, I set off towards Central Park. Once we got there, I took out the emergency stroller I keep in my car trunk (yes, I also keep a stroller for her… I'm just _really_ prepared.), and we spent the better part of an hour just walking around the park. A few single women had seen Lily's adorableness and immediately approached us to tell me how precious they think she is. When many of these women found out that Lily wasn't my child but just my niece/goddaughter, they all began to fawn over me. Unfortunately, Brittany and Quinn weren't the only ones to call me cute today, but at least being "cute" even if just for today, seemed to work in my favor. I left the park with 6 new phone numbers. Add those 6 to the lady in the elevator and I now have a new woman for every night of the week. Score!

After about an hour and a half spent in the park, I decided that Lily and I better head back to my apartment before Quinn starts finding things to clean. Lily has finally stopped saying "ass" and I couldn't be happier. Maybe, just maybe, I won't die by Quinn and Rachel's hand today. As Lily and I get into the car and I put the keys in the ignition, the radio turns on. I listen in horror as I recognize the song that is playing.

_Ass ass ass ass ass  
Ass ass ass ass ass  
Ass ass ass ass ass  
Stop..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like_

I can't turn the radio off fast enough because next thing I know….

"Ass! Ass! Ass!" Lily says while clapping her hands together and giggling loudly. I smack my palm against my forehead and take a moment to focus on my breathing. I was so close! She almost forgot about it! I could have lived to see 29 but now that probably won't ever happen…I will be murdered by the hands Faberry tonight. _Shit._

I start up the car and drive in relative silence for a few moments. That is until Lily decides to squeal out her favorite new word again. Why couldn't she repeat the "Bad" part of "Badass"? Why did it have to be the second syllable?! I bet Quinn is going to regret naming her child after me once she hears Lily's new favorite word. Maybe I can blame it on Puckerman or one of the other hospital workers. Or maybe I can blame it on a random passersby from the park. Maybe she'll kill them and spare me.

One can only hope.

I pull into the parking lot of my apartment complex and shut off the car. I look at Lily in the backseat who is smiling at me, with drool dripping out of her mouth. I open up my car door and get into the backseat so that I can take Lily out of the car seat. Once I have her balanced on my hip with a secure arm around her, keeping her in place, I close the backdoor and move to the passenger door. I take out her diaper bag and place it over my free shoulder. After I close the door and make sure the car is locked, I make my way into my apartment building. I debate on whether or not I should take the elevator or take the stairs. The stairs will take 5 minutes extra to get to my apartment and the elevator would only take a minute. 5 minutes extra to avoid getting yelled at by Quinn? Stairs it is!

I take the stairs as slowly as possible until I reach my floor. I take slow steps towards the door of my apartment and when I come face to face with it, I stall by just staring at my apartment number. Lily is squirming around in my arms and looking at me impatiently, wanting to go in and play, I assume. I sigh deeply and take out my keys. As I open the door I find Quinn on the couch, watching TV. As she hears the door open, she turns around and offers Lily and me, a huge smile. I go over to her and place Lily on her lap.

"Hey baby! Did you have fun with auntie Tana?" Quinn asks Lily in her baby-voice. Lily smiles big at the sight of her mother.

"Ya!" Lily says excitedly.

Quinn smiles gently at the girl and places a kiss on her forehead. "That's good! Did you learn anything new today?" Quinn asks her enthusiastically.

"Ass!" Lily says to her with a huge grin.

Quinn's eyes widen at the girl before she turns to me with her eyes narrowed. I gulp and offer her my best innocent looking smile. "Santana…" Quinn says lowly, practically growling at me. I broaden my 'innocent' smile and bat my eyelashes at her.

"I love what you've done with your hair! Oh and have you lost weight? My gosh, Quinn. You are so beautifulllllll!" I spout out as many compliments as I can in one breath. The more I say, the more Quinn's eyes narrow. I know I am most likely digging a deeper hole for myself right now, but I am doing what I can, in order to postpone the inevitable yelling. Quinn eventually has enough of my rambling because she puts up one hand in a stopping motion. My mouth immediately snaps shut and I send Quinn a nervous smile.

"What have I told you about cursing around the young one?" Quinn says in an exasperated tone. I look at her guiltily.

"Not to do it. But look, I didn't mean to curse. All I said was badass! I didn't think she'd repeat it" I say to her as if that was a good enough excuse. We both know it's not.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Quinn asks me.

"Hell!" Lily squeals out with a giggle. Quinn and I look at each other with horror-stricken expressions.

"Rachel is going to kill us." Quinn says with quietly. I nod my head in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey girls, I'm back! I was given a two hour lunch break, so I decided to come back and see my two favorite girls…..and you too, Santana." Rachel says dismissively towards me. I roll my eyes at her. She sits down on the couch next to Quinn and Lily and places a quick kiss on Quinn's lips, before lifting Lily out of Quinn's lap and placing her into her own. "How is my favorite little girl?" Rachel asks with a bright smile towards Lily. Lily smiles back at Rachel, drool still dripping out of her mouth, as she starts making cooing noises. Rachel smiles warmly at Lily and takes her thumb to swipe away the drool from the girl's mouth. She then wipes her hands on her jeans and places a few kisses all over Lily's face.

Lily begins to giggle uncontrollably and starts to wiggle in Rachel's lap. As she is giggling, she rasps out. "Ass." Rachel suddenly stops her attack and her eyes widen in horror. She looks at Quinn and I, questioningly. And we just shrug at her. She turns her attention back to Lily.

"Who taught that word to Lily?" Rachel asks, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at both of us. Quinn wastes no time in pointing at me.

"It was Santana!" Quinn says, ratting me out. What a dick.

Rachel looks at me with narrowed eyes and I focus my attention on Quinn, making sure to transfer the amount of dislike I have for her right now, through my eyes. She looks at me with a smirk on her face and I mumble curses under my breath.

"Hell!" Lily decides to say at that given moment. Rachel's eyes narrow even more as she looks accusingly at me. I put my hands up in surrender and point at Quinn.

"That was all your wife's doing." I tell her, looking at Quinn with a smug smirk on my face. Quinn is eyeing me threateningly and I can't help but snicker as Rachel rounds on Quinn with narrowed eyes. Quinn cowers under her wife's scrutinizing gaze and looks guiltily at the floor.

Rachel huffs in exasperation and fixes me and Quinn with an admonishing look. "How is it that every time I leave Lily with you two, she always ends up picking up a bad habit? First she learned to throw objects at people's faces, then she learned to fling _food_ at people's faces, now she is cursing. What is wrong with you two?" Rachel says throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Well, the better question is what is wrong with _you_. You're the one that married this goofball." I say to Rachel while gesturing to Quinn. Quinn huffs and crosses her arms over chest at the term I used to describe her. "_And_ you made me Lily's godmother and named her after me. So the real question is why would you leave Lily with us? We're obviously bad influences." I say to Rachel. I'm trying to make her feel guilty and judging by the look on her face, it may be working. Rachel looks up at me with gentle eyes.

"Santana?" Rachel says to me in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" Rachel says to me forcefully. I snap my mouth shut and mutter an inaudible "Yes, ma'am" She eyes me and Quinn with a look of frustration. "Be expecting a 20 slide PowerPoint presentation on things NOT to do around Lily." Rachel says to us. Quinn and I mumble an "okay" and say nothing more for the rest of the evening.

Rachel can be scary.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_2__nd__ Day Off—Turned Work Day_

After that whole fiasco yesterday with Quinn, Rachel, and Lily, I decided to come to work today. Puck has today off, but Donovan doesn't, so he shall be my company today. When Rachel came back to my apartment after she finished filming for the day, she told me to expect that PowerPoint presentation early this morning. As Mercedes would say, "I said hell to the no." I got up early and dragged my ass to work. Like hell, I'd be listening to that hobbit's long ass lecture. Listening to Rachel talk for an unnecessarily extended period of time, is pure torture. I've considered buying ear plugs for whenever she comes over to my house to visit. I got the ear plug suggestion from Quinn, by the way. Not even ten years together has made her immune to Rachel's incessant blabbering.

Anyway, enough about the dwarf. I am here at work, teamed up with Donovan and two other second year residents, to do rounds with. If I'm being completely honest, part of the reason I decided to come to work, instead of hiding out at Sam or Kurt's place, is because I wanted to see Brittany. I have no clue why I _want_ to see her, all I know, is that I _do_. She's actually kind of fun to be around, once she's warmed up to you. She and I aren't exactly friends yet, but we're closer to the title than ever before and I am determined to become her friend.

As our group of residents complete rounds, I decide to break away from the group and hang out by the nursery. I don't know why but seeing those adorable little infants always fills me with a kind of happiness that I've never been able to explain. As I see the tiny little humans in their bassinets and incubators, I can't help but think how cute and innocent they all look. I'm so entranced by them that I don't notice there's a certain blue-eyed blonde walking up to me.

"I'm starting to think that you're more of a secret softy than a badass." I hear Brittany say from beside me. I turn to look at her and see that she's smiling softly at me. My heart gets caught in my throat. That fluttery feeling in my stomach returns and I'm still not sure what that feeling means. Maybe it was the banana and oatmeal I ate for breakfast that is causing this feeling? Maybe food is becoming the enemy? Maybe Brittany is triggering digestion issues within me? Who knows?

"I am a badass, all day, every day, Dr. Pierce. I am definitely not soft." I say to her with a scoff. She continues to look at me with that soft smile placed on her lips and amusement shining in her eyes.

"If you say so. I have known you for almost a week now and you have gone from insufferable flirt to cute family gal. I'm starting to think that uncaring womanizer front you put up, is just an act." Brittany says with a smirk quirking her lips. I narrow my eyes at her and scowl.

"You have _got_ to stop calling me _cute_. I am no such thing. And a week of knowing each other isn't enough time for you to determine the type of person that I am." I tell her as I face back towards the nursery. I see the baby closest to the window, yawn and I can't stop the gentle smile from forming on my lips. When I remember that Brittany is still standing there and watching me, I quickly wipe the smile off of my face. I side eye Brittany and see her smirking in victory.

"You know what, Santana. You're absolutely right." She says to me. I look at her quizzically. What am I right about? "A week isn't long enough for me to really get to know the type of person that you are. So, I think it's time that you've earned the title of _Friend._" Brittany says to me with a smile on her face. I look at her with wide eyes. Is she really offering me friendship? Have I finally succeeded?! "I think you're worth getting to know and I realize now that I was too quick to judge you before. You really aren't as bad as I thought you'd be. So what do you say? Friends?" She asks me, holding her hand out for me to shake. I giggle a little at the cuteness and then take her hand in mine

"Friends." I tell her with a smile as we shake on it.

**A/N: They are officially friends now! Next Chapter there will be **_**a lot more**_ **Brittana interaction. Thanks for reading! Until Next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning: Time Jump! This will take place 3 weeks after Brittany and Santana have become friends. I don't know when I'll next update but please review, follow, favorite, Pm, whatever type of feedback you prefer, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Also, I was wondering how many of you would like a chapter or two, written in Brittany's POV? Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

_3 weeks later_

Ever since Brittany and I have become actual friends, everything has changed for the better. Or for the worst, depending on how you look at it. Brittany and I have spent a lot more time together as a result of our newfound friendship. She has joined my little lunch crew, along with Mike and Tina, so I get to spend at least an hour of my workday with her. Since Brittany is no longer my intern, we don't get to see each other as often as we did her first week here. We occasionally see each other in the gallery and watch surgeries together and sometimes, when we're both unoccupied, we walk around the hospital together. When we're alone together, we just talk about everything and nothing. It's nice and it makes me miss having her as my intern. But it makes me even more grateful to finally have her as my friend.

Brittany had been handed off to a 3rd year resident named, Kitty Wilde, who is also known as the hospital's resident bitch. For some odd reason, Brittany has taken a liking to her. And what's even weirder is that Kitty has taken a liking to Brittany, as well. And let's just say that Kitty doesn't usually take too kindly to others. I'm not sure whether or not I should be worried about their odd companionship or if I should just mind my own business. I just can't seem to shake that unknown feeling that keeps stirring in my gut. It's like whenever I see those two together, I get this unexplainable need to pull Brittany away from Kitty and drag her as far away from the woman as possible. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but I know that I don't like it. Either way, I guess there are both positives and negatives to being friends with Brittany. The positives definitely outweigh the negatives though, so I'm not exactly complaining.

As if it were even possible to _really_ complain about Brittany.

Brittany is just so…_Brittany._ It's hard not to like her.

She's incredible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know, you never told me what you were going to specialize in." Brittany says to me as we walk down a deserted corridor in the neurology unit.

It's a Sunday morning and the hospital is dead. The ICU is practically deserted and there haven't been any new incoming patients for the last 3 hours. Brittany is here in the neurology unit for today and this floor isn't fairing any better than mine. I usually have at least 4 patients for myself, but today, I only have two. One patient is a 19 year old male who is suffering from 2nd degree burns and the other is a 41 year old female who just came back from heart valve replacement surgery. She will be moved to a different floor later today, so then I will be left with one patient. I hate working weekends. There's never any excitement.

"What specialty do you think I'd pick?" I ask her, not answering her question. She looks up to the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her face and taps her chin with her index finger. I can't help but look at her adoringly. She is just too cute.

"I think you would pick to work in either ortho or plastics." She says after a while. I look at her curiously when she says that. She seems to understand my curious look and further explains. "If you want to maintain your 'bad girl' image, then I think that's what you'd pick. But I think that if you were choosing the specialty based on what you really_ want _to do, then I'd say pediatrics. I've seen you interact with a few kids _and_ Lily, and you're as in love with them as they are with you." She says looking at me with a small smile. I smile back at her and nod to her as if I'm saying "good answer." She looks at me questioningly. "So am I right?"

"Partially. I think ortho and plastics are exciting but I'd never specialize in either of them just to maintain my image. You were spot on about me wanting to do pediatrics though. So to answer your question, I will be specializing in pediatrics." I tell her. She smiles hugely and mutters out "good." I realize that I don't know what she's specializing in so I decide to ask. "What about you?"

"General surgery. That way I can perform procedures on all types of cases. I've never been good at picking favorites and in my opinion, specializing in a certain field is like picking a favorite. In order to remain neutral, I think general surgery is the way to go. At least, for me it is." She tells me. I think it's cute that she doesn't like picking favorites. It shows how humble and sweet she is.

"Quinn used to be just like you when we were younger. Back in elementary, we had to write an essay on our favorite person in the entire world. When she wrote her paper, she wrote about all of the people in her life that she loves. Her essay ended up being about 7 pages long and when the teacher told her that the essay was only supposed to be a page long and that she can only choose 1 person to write about, she started to cry. She started whining about how she doesn't think that it'd be fair to only choose one of us when she loves all of us equally and how the others might feel bad that they weren't mentioned in her essay and all of these other things. Sam and I were in the same class with her so we spent an hour of class time calming her down. The teacher reluctantly decided to accept her long essay just to appease her. We were 7 when this happened. Sam and I have never let Quinn live this down." I say with a small smile on my face at the memory. Those were the good ol' days, when everything was simple.

"Okay, I've been curious about this ever since I learned about the closeness between you and Quinn…have you two ever dated?" Brittany asks me with a curious expression on her face. I smirk at the girl and nod.

"We did, back in the day. Quinn was my first friend, my first kiss and my first girlfriend. We dated for like 10 months in the 8th grade. It wasn't really that serious, though I did have a huge crush on Quinn from kindergarten, all the way to 9th grade. There was even a point in time where I thought Quinn and I would get married and have kids together. But I was 8 when I had _that_ particular thought." I tell Brittany truthfully. She looks at me with a perplexed expression.

"Did you two ever…ya know?" She asks while making wild hand gestures and wiggling her eyebrows. I knew what she was going to ask before she even asked it, and I chuckle a little at her jerky movements.

"Yes. But…Rachel may have been involved in our…sexual…escapades." I say looking anywhere but Brittany as I say that. My cheeks flush red and from the corner of my eye, I see Brittany's eyes go wide.

"No way!"

"Way."

"You had a threesome with Rachel and Quinn?!" Brittany exclaims though the empty corridor. I silently nod. "Whoa. Were you guys drunk when it happened?"

"We were the first time it happened…" I trail off as my whole body begins to feel like an inferno. This is embarrassing to admit. I look at Brittany and her eyes get even wider and her jaw is dropped.

"It happened more than once?! Oh my god! I want details! Well…not every detail but ya know…like….how did it happen?" She asks lowering her voice. I look around the corridor to make sure the coast is still clear and I motion for Brittany to come closer to me. When she's close enough so that I can talk at a lower but hearable volume, I start to explain.

"Well, it happened 3 times. The first time, we were drunk. It was New Year's Eve and we were all so shitfaced. Quinn and I were living together at the time, this was in our junior year of college by the way, and Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Donovan, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and I, were all playing a drunken game of truth or dare. The dares started to get a little out of hand and Puck dared me, Rachel, and Quinn to have a threesome by the end of the night. I objected, of course, but Quinn and Rachel looked as if they fantasized about doing that for a long time. They spent about an hour trying to persuade me and next thing I knew, I was waking up at noon the next day, completely naked in bed with Quinn and Rachel. I couldn't really even recall what happened the previous night and I told them so. We ended up doing it again, later that night. And then again a week later. We never did it again after that and we haven't spoken of it since." I tell her. Brittany's mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water. I lift my hand up to her jaw and steady it so that her mouth remains closed.

It takes me a moment to register how close we are but the moment I do, our eyes lock onto each other's. We remain standing in this empty corridor, unmoving. Just staring into one another's eyes.

"Pierce! I need you to monitor your patient. He was seizing a few minutes ago and when I tried to page you, you didn't respond. Now come on and quit making out with Lopez." Dr. Wilde says from down the hall. Her voice immediately breaks me and Brittany, out of our daze. Once, Wilde, disappears, Brittany looks at me with an apologetic smile.

"I have to go. I'll see you at lunch, right?" Brittany asks hopefully. I nod my head and offer her a small smile. "Good! See you later, Dr. Lopez." She says while walking backwards down the hall, sending me a wink.

"Later, Dr. Pierce." I say to her as I begin my own backwards walk. We continue walking backwards down the empty corridor, still looking at each other. Once we reach the end, we send each other a wave and turn around to go to our designated areas.

I'm not sure…but I think Brittany and I may have just had a moment…

I think I wanted to kiss her…

_Crap._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My patient seized three times while I was monitoring him. That poor man…" Brittany says with a pout as she plops down on the seat of the picnic table, placing her brown paper-bagged lunch on the table top.

We're on our lunch break now and we are currently sitting in the garden. This is the first place Brittany and I, ever had lunch together and since becoming official friends, this has become _our_ spot. On the weekends, she and I, have lunch alone, away from the rest of our friends. I guess ever since that fateful day, 3 weeks ago when Brittany caught me at the nursery and offered me her friendship, we've sort of made weekends our thing.

"How is he doing now?" I ask her softly.

"He's sleeping now. We had to administer a few doses of Fosphenytoin, to control the seizures for now. Once this lunch break is over, Kitty wants me to monitor him for another hour or so. But what about you? How are your patients?" Brittany asks me as she pulls out a sandwich from her bag and begins eating it.

"They're fine. Well not _fine_ but they haven't called for me much. My burn patient was given pain-relievers and sleep medication, so he's been out like a light for the past two hours. And my other patient seems to be doing fine. She just has some discomfort and a little pain from the heart valve replacement she had earlier. But all in all, they're both doing pretty well." I tell her as I take a bite of my own sandwich. We continue to eat our food in silence. Once we're both done with our sandwiches, we move our paper bags aside.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Brittany asks me suddenly. I gesture for her to go ahead. "When was the last time you had an actual relationship?" I set my jaw and look away from Brittany.

"3 years ago." I tell her, giving no further detail.

"That's a long time. Why is that?" She asks me softly.

I look down at the table and glare at it. I had a feeling that Brittany would eventually ask about my relationship history. Not many people do because not many people care. But Brittany is different. Once you're a friend of hers, she'll want to know things about you, even things that people wouldn't normally care to ask about. At times it's sweet but right now, it's annoying. This is the last topic that I'd ever want to discuss. Anything that relates to _her_ is automatically a toxic topic to me. Brittany seems to sense my hesitance.

"Never mind. You don't have to answer that. I was just being nosy, sorry." She says quietly. I look up at her and we lock eyes. She sends me an understanding look and I look away from her again and sigh.

"Let's just say that my last girlfriend completely fucked me over. After her, I just…don't see the point of relationships. I'm not good at them." I tell her quietly, eyes trained on the table. I feel Brittany place a hand on top of mine, causing me to look up at her curiously. She sends me a soft and sympathetic smile.

"We've all been screwed over at least once in our lives. And whoever that girl is, she's a dumbass who will probably die alone because she let go of an amazing woman. I've seen the way you are with your friends and the way you are with your patients and the way you are with me. And honestly? I think that you're beyond sweet and that anyone would be lucky to date you. Don't write off all potential relationships just because of one stupid girl." Brittany tells me sincerely, hand still placed on top of mine.

I nod at her. After a few moments of silence I decide to lighten the mood. "It almost sounds like you'd consider dating me." I tell her with a light chuckle. Brittany looks at me with a smirk.

"Maybe I am." Brittany says with a wink.

My heart stops at that and my eyes widen. Brittany's pager goes off and after she checks it, she looks back at me.

"I have to go. Kitty is paging me. I hope I see you later, San!" Brittany gets up from the table and walks around to my side. She leans down and places a quick peck on my cheek and smiles at me. "Until we meet again, Dr. Lopez." She says playfully. My cheek tingles from the spot she just kissed.

"See you later, Dr. Pierce." I tell her with a smile. She picks up her brown paper bag and takes it with her as she sets off in the direction of the hospital building. Once she reaches the garden entrance, she turns back around and sends me another smile before turning back around to continue her journey.

I watch her until she's out of sight.

Brittany Pierce will be the end of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to the amazing amount of feedback I've gotten for the last two chapters, here's a new update! Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you to those who have left some. Anyway, Get ready to learn a little more about Santana's relationship history! And some other things. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**

_After Work—Quinn and Rachel's House_

"So let me get this straight…whenever you're around Brittany, your heart palpitates, your palms get sweaty and you get fluttery feelings in your stomach?" Quinn asks me with a smirk on her lips. I silently nod. "And you think that Brittany is somehow triggering digestion issues within you?" Quinn asks with the smirk still on her lips and amusement lacing her tone. I nod again. "Uh huh." She says. I look at her questioningly. Her smirk grows even wider as she looks at me. "Have you ever considered that your heart palpitates around her because you're excited to see her?" She asks me. I look at her confusedly and she continues. "And that your palms get sweaty because she makes you nervous? And maybe, just maybe, that those fluttery feeling you get in your stomach are butterflies?" She asks me. My confusion grows more and Quinn huffs in frustration. "Santana! You like her!" Quinn exclaims at me as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Realization dawns on me and I shake my head in disbelief at the revelation. "I can't like her, Q. That isn't possible." I say to Quinn quietly. The last time I've ever actually liked anyone, they hurt me. Every girl I've ever liked or dated has screwed me over in some way. Except for Quinn, of course. I've had 3 girlfriends in my life, other than Quinn, and they all cheated on me. I lost my virginity at the age of 20, to my first real girlfriend just to find out a month later that she'd been screwing her ex behind my back throughout our entire relationship. The second girlfriend I had was during my junior year of undergrad and we only lasted 3 months because it turned out that she was a secret call-girl who had like 10 customers a week and she never told me. And the girl I refer to as _her_, I had dated during med school. She was a year above me and we were together for 3 years. The day of her white coat ceremony, she told me that she didn't actually love me and that she'd been seeing one of the med school professors for 2 of our 3 years together. After the ceremony, her and said professor, ran off together and I never saw her or that professor, again. I was mess after that. She didn't just break my heart but she destroyed it beyond repair.

I was planning on marrying her one day… I even had the ring picked out.

I haven't had feelings for anyone since then because I'd never allowed myself to. This womanizer persona I've shown to everyone isn't how I've always been. Having meaningless sex with multiple sexual partners is the only way I know how to survive now. I tell these women what they're getting themselves into before I even get into bed with them. Some don't mind it and some do, but they get into bed with me either way. I'd rather be honest about my intentions with these women beforehand, than to make them think I care about them when I don't. That would basically be doing to them what was done to me and I refuse to do that. So when it comes to women, my guard has always been up and my feelings have always been kept at a distance…until now.

Until Brittany.

"Santana, it's been 3 years. You c_an_ like, Brittany. And judging by what you've told me, you already do. Why can't you let yourself explore these feelings and maybe see where it leads?" Quinn says to me softly.

"Because it always leads to me having my heart broken." I tell her simply. We're currently on her bed sitting down. I decided to come here after work. Quinn lays down on her side and pats the spot next to her for me to lay down on. I move closer to her and lay on my side as well with my back to her front. She puts her arm around my waist and I mold myself into her embrace. She places a soft kiss to the back on my neck and we lay there in silence for a few moments.

"I understand why you're hesitant to accept these feelings, I really do. But I've met Brittany and I honestly think that she may like you. You even told me yourself that she thinks you're worth dating and that she'd even consider dating you. That sounds to me, like she's starting to like you as well."

Maybe Quinn is right, maybe Brittany does like me. Or is starting to, at least. But I still can't bring myself to explore these feelings just yet. I have to make sure that it's real before I do. I need to make sure that she really and truly likes me and that it's not just a crush that will pass after a few weeks. It's not like she even told me she likes me though. I could be reading the signs all wrong and be making false speculations.

"Okay, maybe you're right, maybe I do truly like her. She's the only one I've found myself opening up to and the only person in the last 3 years that I've taken the opportunity to get to know. But we've only been friends for a few weeks now. Just because I may be developing feelings for her, doesn't mean she's developing feelings for me. All of those things she said, about me being an amazing woman and that she'd maybe consider dating me, was probably just her trying to be nice. She's a sweet woman, she makes it her duty to make everyone feel better. That's probably all she was doing. I think maybe we're reading too much into this." I tell Quinn. If Brittany were to develop feelings for me, I wouldn't understand why. I'm not girlfriend material and she can do so much better than me.

"Okay. You're right. Maybe we are reading too much into this, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for her to have feelings for you. Believe it or not, you _are_ amazing. And you are totally date-worthy, practically wife material. If I wasn't married to Rachel, then I definitely would have married you." Quinn tells me, placing another kiss to the back of my neck.

"You know, most spouses would probably go ape shit crazy to see their wife and their wife's best friend in this type of position, but it seems that I've walked in on you two like this enough times to become immune to it." We hear Rachel say from the doorway of their bedroom. We lift up our heads slightly to see Rachel eyeing us with a smirk and we greet the woman without making any attempt to move.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn and I say in unison as Rachel makes her way into the room. Rachel disappears into the bathroom and comes out 5 minutes later with a tank top and shorts on. She walks over to the bed and decides to lay down on the other side of me. She props herself up on her side and faces me, while putting her arm around my waist as well. She tucks her head under my chin and I have now found myself in a Quinn and Rachel sandwich. Trust me when I say that this is actually normal for us.

"Any time I walk in on you guys in this position it means that something is wrong and judging by the fact that you look the most troubled, I'm assuming you have the problem. So what's up, San?" Rachel says as she temporarily removes her face from the crook of my neck and studies my face. Before I get the chance to answer, Quinn beats me to it.

"Santana likes Brittany." Rachel makes an "ahh" noise and nods as her head remains under my chin.

"I understand. You're scared." Rachel says simply. I don't have to respond because we all know that's the truth. "You know what would make you forget all about this for a while?" Rachel asks.

"What?" Quinn and I ask in unison.

"Another threesome. It's been like 7 years since we last had one of those! I mean, we're all already here in the bed, Lily is asleep and we're all wearing easily removable clothing, so why not?" Rachel says as she moves her head from under my chin. Quinn leans over me and we both stare at Rachel with wide eyes. She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and winks exaggeratedly at us both. Quinn and I burst out into laughter.

"Quinn, your wife is a horn dog."

"I know. That's why I love her."

"Of course that would be the main reason you love her."

I ended up spending the night at Quinn and Rachel's…in their bed. But we did _not_ have a threesome. No matter how many times Rachel suggested it, Quinn and I did not budge. Or at least I didn't. Quinn was starting to sway to Rachel's side but soon realized what she was doing and decided to stand her ground.

I swear, I have the weirdest friends. But I love them and I don't know what I'd do without them.

Unfortunately, I went to their place to get advice on what to do about Brittany, but I'm still as clueless as I was before I got there. This sucks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

"Good morning, Mr. Evans, how are you feeling today?" I say to no one other than, Sam. Sam happens to be one of my patients now. He decided to try and climb a tree in Central Park and ended up falling about 14 feet. He managed to dislocate his shoulder, break 3 ribs, fracture his tibia, get a tear in his rectus femoris muscle, and has a few superficial lacerations on his face. All of that damage could have been avoided, if he didn't climb that damn tree.

"I'm doing okay, San-I mean Dr. Lopez." Sam says catching himself as he remembers the 4 other residents in the room. Mercedes is sitting on the chair beside his hospital bed and she and I simultaneously roll our eyes at the man. I put on my professional face as one of the residents read out Sam's condition on his chart to the others. I just stand there, silently communicating with Mercedes as the other residents talk with Sam and examine him. Sam is the last patient on our rounds, so once they are done, they all disperse and I remain standing in his room.

"What the hell, Sam?!" I exclaim to the boy once the room is cleared of residents. "What would possess you to climb a tree?" I ask him curiously. He looks down guiltily.

"I wanted to feel young again." He says quietly. Mercedes and I trade WTF expressions and face back towards the boy.

"Babe, you _are_ young. You're only 28. I don't see how climbing a tree would make you feel youthful, so what is this really about?" Mercedes asks him. Her and is stare at him as we wait for an answer. He looks up at us with a guilty smile. I don't think I'm going to like his explanation and judging by Mercedes' face, she realizes that she won't either.

"So, while you were at the hot dog cart, buying us lunch, I started talking to this guy at the park." Sam starts, addressing Mercedes first before continuing. "He and I were talking about how we used to be climb trees as children. He said that he doubted either of us could climb trees like we used to, because we're too old now. I told him I still could, so he bet me 50 bucks to climb the tree to prove it and I told him we had a deal. So as I was climbing the tree, I lost my grip on a branch and I came tumbling down. I never did get that 50 bucks…"

Mercedes and I look at each other and then at Sam with disbelief. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

We both slap him hard on both of his arms and he howls in pain. "Did that hurt?" I ask him with faux sweetness and he nods while rubbing his arm and whimpering. "Good! You're lucky you don't have any internal injuries! You could have ruptured an artery or had a brain hemorrhage. You could've had serious internal bleeding. You think 50 bucks was worth your life being potentially taken away from you?!" I say to Sam with my voice raised. Sam looks away guiltily and looks properly chastised. "Be happy that the injuries you have now can be fixed. Let this be a lesson to you to be more careful and cautious." I tell him sternly. Mercedes nods her head in agreement and looks pointedly at Sam. He cowers at our looks and nods quickly.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I won't be that stupid again." He says.

"Good. Now I have to go deal with some stuff. Keep my brother out of trouble, Wheezy." I tell her. She nods and we fist bump. I lean down and give Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Feel better, Trouty. If you do something like this again, I will endz you." I tell him threateningly.

"Understood. Now go save lives! I'll be fine." He tells me. I do as he says and turn around to exit the room.

Just as I walk out of the room, I bump into someone and the chart they had in their hand, falls to the floor. As I bend down to retrieve the chart for them, they bend down at the same time and we end up bumping heads. All I can see of this person is their all white Nikes. As I successfully grab their chart, we both get up and before I hand it to them, I notice that it's Brittany that I've bumped into. When she notices that it's me, a huge smile takes over her face, causing my stomach to flutter and my heart to race.

"Hey! I was just looking for you! Looks like I found you!" Brittany says with a bright smile.

"Hey…" I manage to squeak out.

As I pass her the chart, we begin walking down a semi-empty corridor. "You would never believe what just happened!" Brittany said excitedly. I look at her curiously.

"What just happened?" I ask, playing along.

"Dr. Wilde asked me out on a date." She says to me. My heart stops and I suddenly stop walking. When she notices that I'm no longer walking beside her, she stops and turns back around to me.

"What did you say?" I ask her, not really knowing if I want to hear the answer.

"I said yes."

**A/N: Lol, sorry guys :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm suffering from serious writer's block right now so if this chapter isn't that great, I apologize. I just wanted to give you guys a quick update. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Btw, thank you for all of the funny and frustrated reviews lol. I hate cliffhangers too but I just **_**had**_** to put one in there lol. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Please leave your suggestions and comments, I'd love to read what you all think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:**

_Previously…_

_As I pass her the chart, we begin walking down a semi-empty corridor. "You would never believe what just happened!" Brittany said excitedly. I look at her curiously._

"_What just happened?" I ask, playing along._

"_Dr. Wilde asked me out on a date." She says to me. My heart stops and I suddenly stop walking. When she notices that I'm no longer walking beside her, she stops and turns back around to me._

"_What did you say?" I ask her, not really knowing if I want to hear the answer._

"_I said yes."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She said yes.

Brittany said yes to Kitty _fucking_ Wilde!

I should've expected this to happen. This _always_ happens. Every time I find myself liking a girl, she ends up liking someone else. Maybe I really am meant to be alone. Maybe I _will_ be a womanizer for the rest of my life. It seems that sex is the closest thing to a relationship that I'll ever have.

I haven't seen Brittany in the last couple hours. After she told me her "exciting news", I decided to steer clear of her. I can't be near her right now without feeling a piece of my heart break. I feel like a child who was just told that Santa Claus wasn't real. In case you don't know what that feels like, let's just say that it's an extremely sad feeling. I've literally been walking around this hospital like a zombie, never making eye contact with any of my coworkers and never walking with a destination in mind. I haven't been this depressed since Cristina Yang left Grey's Anatomy. I find myself to be insufferable right now! Santana Fucking Lopez doesn't wallow in self-pity over a girl! What she does do, is find a new girl to fuck.

So that is exactly what I'm going to do…Maybe…possibly…

I'm not going to let Brittany Pierce change me any further! Because of her, I haven't slept with anyone in the past 3 and a half weeks. Because of her, I never even bothered to use the numbers I got that day at the park. Because of her, I never even bothered calling that sexy woman from the elevator. Because of her, I've been turning down opportunities for quickies with Chief Shah. Because of her, I'm turning back into the soft, kindhearted, and faithful girl that I once was. Because of her, I know what it's like to have _real _feelings for someone again. Because of her, I know that having feelings for someone who is too good for you, will only end in heartache. My heartache.

She's managed to turn a lot of my ways around, in just 3 and half weeks. That's how long we have been friends now. Just 3 and a half week.

No one and I literally mean, _no one_, has ever had this type of effect on me before. I have all of these different emotions attacking me all at once. It's just too much to deal with right now. I need to get out of this hospital and go home to regroup. I just can't be in the same vicinity as Brittany and Kitty today. I just…_can't_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You want me to send you home early?" Chef Shah asks me, wearing a look of surprise. I nod silently. She studies me for a few moments. "May I ask why?" She asks, concern lacing her tone.

"I'm just not feeling well." I tell her. She continues studying me for another few silent moments before she sighs.

"Very well then. If you really feel ill, then you are free to go." She tells me. As I get up to leave, her voice halts my progress. "Santana. Please remember that I am not _just_ your boss, but I am your friend too. If you ever need to talk, just know that my door is always open for you." She says to me sincerely. I nod in thanks and make my way out of her office. I set off towards the resident's locker room and grab my purse from my cubby. Once I'm all set, I hightail it out of the hospital and head home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean she's going out on a date with someone else?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

Once I got home, I called Quinn to come over and provide me with some much needed comfort. And once you call Quinn, Rachel and Lily aren't too far behind. So right now, I am currently laying on my bed with Quinn spooning me from behind and Rachel spooning me from the front. Basically the same position we were all in last night. Lily is currently asleep in her playpen, which is set up on Quinn's side of the bed. I guess it's a good thing Lily isn't up to hear this conversation. I'm pretty sure she'd pick up even more curse words that would definitely send some strangers head's turning.

"I meant exactly what I said. She is going on a date with someone else. And not just anyone, but freaking, Kitty Wilde! What the hell could she possibly see in the hospital's resident bitch?!" I say in frustration.

"That's like saying, what does she see in the hospital's resident womanizer?" Rachel points out. I growl at her. "Sorry." She says, burying her face further into my neck.

"What am I supposed to do, you guys?" I ask them helplessly.

"What you do, is be there for Brittany. All she is doing is going on _one_ date with this Kitty chick. It doesn't mean that she's going to jump into a relationship with her or get married to her tomorrow. It just means that she's keeping her options open. I, personally, believe that Brittany likes you. She wouldn't have said any of the things that she said to you yesterday, if she didn't mean them. Maybe she was hoping for you to make a move after she told you that she'd consider dating you. Maybe she's been hoping for you to show a sign that you're interested in her and hasn't found what she was looking for, from you. I think you should just be patient with her for now and let her come to you when she's ready." Quinn says to me.

Quinn might be right. It is only _one date_…maybe she will realize that she doesn't like Kitty and then I'll have one less person to compete with.

"You know…a threesome might just take your mind off of all of this…" Rachel trails off, suggestively. I roll my eyes at the woman. She's still pushing for that threesome. I suddenly feel something wet, slide across the base of my throat and it takes me a few seconds to realize that Rachel just freaking licked me!

"Quinn! Your wife just licked my neck! _Gross_, Berry." I say in disgust as I reach my hand up to my neck and try to wipe off her saliva.

"Babe, don't lick San's neck. And it's _Berry-Fabray_. Not just Berry." Quinn supplies. I roll my eyes at her too. I seriously wonder why I even put up with these two dumbasses anymore.

"I'd stop licking her neck, if she'd just agree to a threesome. It's not like we haven't done it before!"

"Babe, no threesome!"

"But why?!"

I slowly disentangle myself from the bickering couple and walk out of the room. They are too busy fighting to notice me leave, which if I say so myself, is pretty odd, considering that I was in the middle of them and they were _just_ spooning me. Anyway, I head out to my living room and decide to make myself comfortable on the couch. The moment I get comfortable, there's a knock on my front door. I look at the time on my cable box and see that it's only 1 pm. Who the hell would be coming to my house at this time of the day? Everyone knows that Puck and I are at the hospital all day and last time I checked, I hadn't told anyone that I came home early. I get up from my spot on the couch to answer the door and look through the peephole. As I look through the peephole, I see the last person I ever expected to see on my doorstep today.

I swing the door open and there, standing in front of me, is Brittany, still dressed in her scrubs.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask her confusedly. She smirks at me.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at work?" She retorts.

"Touché." I say to her. She smiles and raises a brow at me. My eyes widen as I remember my manners. "Please, come in." I tell her. She smiles at me and steps in to my apartment. Quinn and Rachel are still bickering in my room and once Brittany recognizes their voices, she looks at me with an amused smirk.

"Will you two shut up?! We have company!" I yell at them. Their voices suddenly hush and then I hear a squeak of the bed springs. Next thing I know, Quinn and Rachel are standing in front of Brittany and I with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Brittany, what brings you here?" Quinn asks, sending me a not-so-discreet wink. I roll my eyes at her obviousness.

"I just came to check up on Santana, since she left early and didn't tell anyone." Brittany says, looking at me with a pointed look. I look away from her guiltily.

"Hey, Brittany, can I ask you a personal question?" Rachel asks randomly. Quinn and I look curiously at Rachel, as does, Brittany. Brittany nods her consent and Rachel asks the most awkward question ever. "How do you feel about foursomes?" Quinn and I look at her with wide eyes and Brittany is looking at her like she's a crazy person. And she is completely right to look at Rachel like that, because that midget seriously is crazy and has absolutely _no_ filter.

"I think it's time for us to go." Quinn says to Rachel, leaving no room for argument. Of course, Rachel will argue with her anyway.

"But—

"No! Go wait in the car!"

"Bu-

"I'm counting to three!"

"Qui-

"One."

"But Qui—

"Two. If I get to three and you aren't out of this apartment, the only action you will be getting for the next two weeks, is from your hand." Quinn says sternly. She's pulling out the big guns now. Rachel looks at Quinn with wide eyes, like she doesn't believe Quinn would ever withhold sex from her, but the look on Quinn's face is dead serious. Rachel pouts, grabs the car keys off of the kitchen counter and leaves the apartment, wordlessly.

"Impressive." Brittany says in awe.

"Thank you." Quinn says. She turns to me. "I'm going to get Lily out of your room and be on my way. Is it okay if I leave the playpen in your room for now? I promise to come back for it later." Quinn says to me. I nod my consent and she smiles gratefully. Quinn disappears inside of my room and comes back out a few moments later with a, still asleep, Lily, balanced on her hip and Lily's diaper bag hanging from her shoulder. Quinn walks up to me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Bye, San. Bye, Brittany." Quinn whispers to us, careful not to wake Lily. I'm surprised Lily didn't wake up from all the ruckus that was going on in my room a few minutes prior. She's a heavy sleeper, just like her mama. Quinn quietly lets herself out of my apartment, locking the door behind her and leaving Brittany and I alone.

We stand awkwardly in the middle of my living room, just staring at each other. Unspeaking.

"How about we sit down?" I suggest to her. She nods silently and we walk to the couch and take a seat next to each other. "Sooooo… how'd you get out of work so early?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"All interns left early today. We had to attend a 2 hour workshop with Chief Shah today and once the workshop was over, we were allowed to leave. It just ended about a half hour ago." Brittany explained to me. I just nodded at her. "I answered your question, so it's only fair that you answer mine as well. Why did you leave early?" She asks me. Brittany is always so straight to the point. It's an attractive quality of hers. Just one of the many things that drew me to her.

I just shrug in response, instead of giving a verbal answer.

Brittany huffs in frustration. "We're friends, San. Are we not?" She asks me. I nod quickly to let her know that we are, indeed, friends. "You're supposed to tell me if something is bothering you. I know we've only know each other for a little less than a month, but I already view you as one of the most important people in my life. You've managed to become one of my best friends in such a short amount of time. With that being said, what made you want to leave early today?" Brittany asks again with genuine curiosity and concern.

I can't tell her that the news of her date with Kitty depressed me beyond belief and made me want to distance myself from her, can I? I look at her concerned face and realize that, no, I can't tell her that.

"I wasn't feeling well." I lie.

Brittany narrows her eyes at me. "Cut the crap, Santana. You're not sick. What's really bugging you and why won't you tell me?" She asks. I stay silent. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell her the truth… A look of realization crosses Brittany's face and I suddenly get nervous. "Does you leaving work early have anything to do with Sam being in the hospital?" Brittany asks me with a sympathetic smile. I look at her with a puzzled expression.

…What?

I decide to take the easy way out and go along with it. "Yeah. It's just so hard seeing any of my friends hurt, you know?" I say as convincingly dejected, as I can manage. Brittany puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. My heart begins to pound loudly in my ears at the contact. Is my body always going to react like this when Brittany touches me?

"He'll be fine, San. I officially met him and Mercedes today while you were gone. They are so cool!" She says in the same star struck manner she spoke in when she first met Rachel and Quinn. I roll my eyes at her playfully and smile. She goes silent for a few minutes and has a pensive expression on her face. I just watch her and try to figure out what's on her mind. "So….my date with Kitty that I mentioned to you this morning, is tonight." Brittany tells me.

My heart drops at the mention of the date. I almost forgot about that. "Oh…"

"She gets off at 6, so we're going out at 7. We're going to do dinner and a movie, nothing special." She tells me. I wonder why she's telling me this. It's not like I asked. I suddenly have a few questions pop into my head.

"Do you like Kitty? Like, you've never shown much interest in her before, why the sudden interest now?" I ask her curiously. She looks away from me and guiltily bites her lip. My eyes narrow at her and she continues to avoid my gaze.

"I like Kitty just fine." She says unconvincingly. Why do I feel like there's more to this story?

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"What are you hiding, Britt?" She looks up at me briefly and I see a flash of nervousness appear across her face.

"I think I'm going to go. See you at work tomorrow, San." Brittany says, quickly getting up and leaving my apartment before I get the chance to say anything else.

What the fuck just happened?

**A/N: Who wants Brittany's POV next chapter? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Since the majority of you wanted Brittany's POV, here you all go! Next chapter we will go back to Santana's POV! As you already know, I love getting you guys' feedback! It might be another few days before I decide to update again though, so it would be cool to come back to some reviews and suggestions. And trust me, I've been reading all of your comments and suggestions and have been taking them all into account! So thanks to those of you who have taken the time to leave your thoughts :D. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:**

_Brittany's POV_

It is now 7:30 pm and I am running late for my…_meeting_…with Kitty. I know I've been referring to it as a dateto everyone else…but honestly? It isn't an actual date. "_Meeting_" is actually a more appropriate term to refer to this as. I am currently taking a cab to _Buca di Beppo_, which is an Italian restaurant on Broadway where Kitty and I arranged to meet. Once the cab stops in front of the restaurant, I throw a few bucks at the cab driver and step out into the cool, evening air. I stare at the restaurant's entrance for a few moments in apprehension. What am I about to get myself into? I should just turn back…I really should…but I can't. I made a promise. And I don't break my promises.

I take a deep breath and start marching towards the entrance. Once I step inside, I see Kitty sitting at a nearby table. A hostess greets me and asks me if I'm dining alone. I tell her that I'm meeting someone and point towards Kitty's table. The hostess offers me a polite smile and asks me to follow her. She leads me to Kitty's table and sits me across from the intimidating blonde. Once the hostess walks away, Kitty's mouth twists into a smirk.

"I'm surprised you came."

"I'm surprised I came too."

"Does this mean that you agree to help me with my plan?" Kitty asks me, with a perfectly manicured eyebrow, raised.

I take a deep breath and think this through again.

_Flashback—Earlier This Morning_

"_Pierce! Can you come over here for a second? I need to talk to you about something." Kitty asks me with a hint of urgency in her tone. I look at her quizzically but make my way over to her, nonetheless. _

"_Yes, Dr. Wilde?" I ask her curiously. Kitty eyes me nervously and offers me a shaky smile. My curiosity turns into concern as I watch the normally composed and icy woman, look beyond distressed and…desperate? _

"_I have a favor to ask of you. It may seem a little odd and maybe even a bit unprofessional,l but I am running out of options here." With that being said, my concern turns back into curiosity. What is it that she's going to ask of me? _

"_What is it?"_

_She takes me by the arm and leads me to an empty corridor, completely away from all prying eyes and ears. I look at her questioningly, but she is avoiding my gaze. She begins to fidget with her hands nervously and keeps her vision focused on them. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence and nervous fidgeting, Kitty, looks up at me and locks her eyes with mine. "Are you dating anyone right now?" She asks me. My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline as I stare at the women in surprise. Why would she want to know my relationship status? Is she about to confess to having a secret crush on me? Because that would be super weird and kind of awkward. _

"_No…" I answer, slowly. Kitty looks at me hopefully. "Why?" I ask quickly. Kitty bites her lip nervously and offers me a small smile. My eyes narrow at her suspiciously. What is it that she wants?_

"_So here's the thing…" Kitty starts off. Before she continues, she leans her back against the nearest wall and exhales a large breath before she begins to speak again. "I am in love with someone who works at this hospital…and they don't seem to think that I'm a good person. To put it frankly, this person hates my guts and thinks I'm the biggest bitch that they have ever come across… And they may be right about that…." I nod my head in agreement at that statement. She is __**definitely**__ right_ _about that. "So...what I'd need from you, is to help this person see that I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am." Kitty says to me. _

_I look at her with confusion playing across my features. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I ask her curiously. That nervous smile appears on her face again as she faces me. _

"_Pretend to fake date me. Just for two weeks." She says quickly, barely giving me time to process her request. Once I realize what she's asking of me, my eyes widen and I look at her in disbelief._

"_How is us, fake dating, going to get this person to want to be with you!?" I ask, completely puzzled. What kind of plan is this? Kitty starts fidgeting with her hands again and looks up at me with a dejected expression on her face. _

"_I don't know but I have to try something!" She says desperately, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You're the only person in this hospital, aside from her, that I don't hate." She says quietly._

_Did she just say _her_? Wait…Kitty's not straight?_

"_Her?" I ask her in shock. Kitty's eyes widen and her face flushes red. She slowly nods. She looks like a sad panda right now. "Who is it?" I ask her softly. She takes a deep breath then exhales._

"_She's a nurse in the ICU. Her name is Marley Rose." She tells me quietly. _

_I know Marley! Marley is that sweet, brown-haired, blue-eyed nurse. She's always wearing scrubs that have animated characters on them and she is always so nice to everyone. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. From what I can tell, she's a bit of a pushover. What would someone like Kitty, see in someone like Marley? They are polar opposites. Like, Kitty is the devil and Marley is God's right hand woman. That's literally how different they are. _

"_You're in love with Marley? Seriously?" I say, chuckling a little under my breath. Kitty hears it and narrows her eyes dangerously at me._

"_What's wrong with Marley?" She asks in a defensive tone. I put my hands up in surrender._

"_Nothing is wrong with her. She's great. I'm just a little surprised that you'd be interested in her. You guys are so different." I say with a shrug._

"_Opposites attract." She says simply. I nod my head in agreement. That is true. _

"_So, how are we supposed to go about this whole dating thing? Is this supposed to be some huge announcement to the hospital?" She looks thoughtful for a moment before she smiles mischievously._

"_She's in the ICU right now. I know that your bff, Lopez, is usually in the ICU as well. Her group should be finishing rounds right now. What I want you to do is run down there and excitedly tell, Lopez, that we're going on a date. But make sure that when you do, that Marley is within hearing range. Can you do that for me? Please?" Kitty asks me pleadingly. I sigh in defeat and nod. "Excellent! Tonight, meet me at Buca di Beppo at around 7 so we can discuss this plan in further detail."_

_I'm such a sucker for helping others get their happy ending. What have I gotten myself into?_

_End Flashback_

"Well? Are you in or not?" Kitty asks me curiously.

"What do I have to do?"

Kitty smiles largely at me and begins going over her plan.

I can already tell that this is going to be a long two weeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

After my talk with Kitty last night, we have decided that we are going to lay low. We're only going to mention our "relationship" while in the presence of Marley. I also have to say a whole bunch of crap to Marley about how great Kitty is and what a gentle soul she is and all of this other stupid stuff. I just really hope Marley buys it and decides that Kitty is worth getting to know, because if not, then this entire, idiotic plan would have been for nothing. The only reason I even agreed to this plan is because I think Kitty needs a girlfriend. Maybe if she gets one, specifically Marley, then she won't be such an insufferable bitch anymore. And also, I think everyone deserves happiness. Even Kitty.

It's now 6:30 am, and I am just arriving at the hospital. Once I get inside, I head to the intern's locker room, place my stuff in my locker and then head down to the cafeteria for some much needed caffeine. As I walk into the cafeteria, I see Santana standing in line with a coffee and bagel in hand. I grab one of those bottled frappuccinos and make my way into the line so that I am standing directly behind her. I want to tap her on the shoulder and let her know that I'm here, but then I remember how I left her house yesterday afternoon, and I'm sure she will have a million and one questions about my unexplained departure. I really should learn to play it cool. I don't even know why I'm hiding this fake relationship with Kitty, from her. I'm sure she'd think it's crazy and that I shouldn't go through with it but I know she wouldn't try to stop me. Part of me is hoping that this fake relationship will make her jealous and I don't know why I'd even _want _her to be jealous.

It's not like I like Santana in that way… I mean, sure, I spend an unhealthy amount of time thinking about her and staring at her when she isn't looking. And yeah, I may have found myself swooning over her when I saw her with Lily the first time. And maybe, there's a chance that I was, partially, serious when I told her I'd consider dating her. But all of that doesn't mean I like her, does it? Santana is one of the most frustrating women I have ever met in my life. But she's also the most beautiful. I, personally, believe all women are beautiful…but no one compares to Santana. She's not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. She tries to make it seem like she doesn't care what people think of her, but she does. So much. And she tries to make it seem like she's this huge badass who cares for no one but herself, but that's not true either. She's a huge softy, who loves all of her friends and is always there for them. She's a huge softy who is loving and naturally nurturing towards children, especially Lily.

Okay, so maybe I'm just trying to _convince_ myself into thinking that I don't like her, when it's kind of obvious that I do. I'm just scared to tell her how I feel. It doesn't seem like she'd ever feel the same way about me. Santana told me herself that she doesn't _do_ relationships. I also know that she's given up on getting involved with anyone romantically, because of that awful ex-girlfriend of hers. She never did tell me the full story of their break up… maybe she never will. But either way, I feel that if I were to make a move on her and tell her my true feelings that I'd scare her off and lose her as a friend. And let's face it, I am absolutely addicted to being in Santana's presence. I have been since the moment we met. Even when I couldn't stand her.

Maybe this fake relationship will be a blessing in disguise. If she thinks I'm taken by Kitty, then she won't realize that it's really her that I like. And if she doesn't know that I like her, then things won't become weird between us and we can continue being friends.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, successfully breaking me out of my thoughts. The lines moves up as I fish my phone out of my scrub pocket. I take out my phone and see that I have a text notification. The text is from Santana. I open the message.

_**Santana Lopez: You are aware that I know you've been behind me for the past 5 minutes, right? My Brittany senses started tingling the moment you entered the cafeteria. Also, I can feel how hard you're thinking without even looking at you.**_

As I finish reading the message, I look up to see Santana turned around, looking at me with an amused expression on her face. My cheeks flush and I offer her a sheepish smile.

"Hi." I say to her shyly. She smiles back at me.

"Hey. Good morning, Dr. Pierce." She says to me with a wink. My cheeks flush even more as I mumble "good morning" back to her. The line moves up again and Santana is up next at the cash register. Once we both pay for our items, we find a seat in the cafeteria and begin sipping on our beverages. "So, what was up with that hasty exit from my apartment, yesterday?" Santana asks me, eyeing me curiously over her bagel.

I'm not good at lying but I think up a quick lie anyway. "I had just remembered that I needed to go home and feed my cat." I say as convincingly as possible. Santana gives me a pointed look and I flush even more. I'm sure my face is the color of a tomato right now.

"You suck at lying, Pierce, but it's cool if you don't want to tell me. I won't force you to." She says with a nonchalant shrug. The look in her eyes, however, reveals the fact that she is dying to know. But she has decided to respect my wishes. She takes another sip of her coffee and looks uncomfortable for a moment. I wonder what would be making her feel uncomfortable. "So how was your date with Kitty?" She asks me quietly. So that's what was making her uncomfortable: the thought of my date with Kitty.

"It was okay." I tell her with a shrug.

"So are you guys going to go out on another date?" She asks curiously. Should I tell her the truth of our situation or keep up appearances for the sake of Kitty?

I decide to do the second option. "We've actually decided to continue dating."

Her eyes widen in surprise and soon that surprise is replaced with a blank expression. "Wow, well…okay then…Congrats…" She mumbles. She then takes a huge bite of her bagel and keeps her attention focused on her food, instead of me.

"You're not happy about this, are you?" I ask curiously. Is she getting jealous? Does this mean she likes me? Or am I reading the signs all wrong?

"I mean, it's your life, Britt. If you want to date Kitty then you should date her. But honestly? I think you can find someone better." She says while making brief eye contact with me. An emotion that I can't place, flashes in her eyes as she says that.

"Someone like who?" I ask her. I'm really hoping that she'll say someone like herself. Before she gets the chance to answer, our pagers go off and we are being paged to the ICU. Looks like it's almost time to start rounds. Santana gets up before me and throws away the remainder of her bagel and coffee. Before she moves towards the cafeteria exit, she turns back around to me.

"Are you coming?" She asks me with a raised brow. I nod quickly and down the rest of my bottled Frappuccino. I throw it in the trash and follow after her.

I guess I'll have to wait for her answer another time.

Time to start praising Kitty to Marley. Once Marley gains interest in Kitty, I can "break up" with her and start trying to figure out my feelings for Santana and what Santana may or may not feel for me.

Let the horrid two weeks begin…

Kitty so owes me….


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Warning: 1 week time jump! My writer's block is temporarily gone so here's an update for you all. Any mistakes made, are mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15:**

I never thought I'd become one of those women who mope around their homes on their day off from work, eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's, and watching depressing romantic movies. But never say never, because here I am, sitting on the couch, eating from a gallon-sized tub of rocky road ice cream, wearing my favorite rocket ship onesie, and am currently a sobbing mess from watching _The Titanic. _

It's a Saturday night and I am in Puck and I's, apartment, alone. Every Saturday, Puck goes out with Sam, Elliot, Donovan, and their new addition, Mike, on a bro's night. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, our new additions, Tina and Brittany, and I, usually have our girl's night out, while the boys go off together. But tonight, I'm not feeling it. I can't be near Brittany tonight, or any other night, to be honest. After she told me about her relationship with Kitty, last week, I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with her. I can't even face her without feeling my heart break even more than it did when I learned about their date. Now that they are doing more than just "dating", I don't know if my friendship with Brittany will ever be the same again. I can't look at Brittany without imagining Kitty, getting to hold her hand, or kiss her, or getting to do all of the things that girlfriends get to do with each other. Kitty shouldn't be the one getting to do all of those things with Brittany. I'm the one who should be with Brittany. I just wish that I would've told her how I felt earlier. Maybe if I did, then stupid, Dr. Wilde, wouldn't even be in the picture. Maybe all of this heartache could have been avoided.

"Don't let go, Jack! You have so much to live for!" I yell at the television with tears streaming down my face, while shoveling a spoonful of rocky road ice cream into my mouth. I am definitely not a pretty sight to see right now. I watch as Jack let's go of Rose's hand and sinks beneath the water. I sniffle at this scene and shove another spoonful of rocky road into my mouth. As I continue to cry and eat my ice cream, I feel my phone buzz from the spot beside me on the couch. I place the spoon into the tub of ice cream and wipe my sticky fingers on my onesie-clad, thigh. I unlock my phone to see that I have 2 text notifications. The first text being from my mother and the second being from Quinn. I decide to open the one from my mother first.

_**Mami: "Hey baby, why haven't you called me lately? You usually call me every day! What's wrong, mija? Call me as soon as you see this. If you don't, expect an unannounced visit from me and your papi, when you least expect it. Love you!**_

I roll my eyes at my mom's text. She manages to be sweet, caring, annoying, and threatening, all in one text. Only my mom and Quinn's mom, seem to have that skill. No wonder they're best friends. I decide to open up Quinn's text, instead of replying to my mom.

_**Quinn FabGay wants Berry's Cherry: Yo, Lezpez! Where u at?**_

What have I told Quinn about using urban vernacular?

_**Me: Quinn, you're a white girl from the suburbs. Please stop. And I am home, enjoying my time away from you and Berry ;)**_

_**Quinn FabGay wants Berry's Cherry: Oh, please, you love being in our presence! I know that you're avoiding girl's night just so you don't have to see Brittany. **_

_**Me: Well if you know my reason for not going, then why bother asking me why I'm not there?**_

_**Quinn FabGay wants Berry's Cherry: Because you skipped girl's night for nothing. Brittany's not here either. **_

…What?

If Brittany isn't there, then where is she? Never mind. That was a stupid question. She's probably somewhere with her stupid girlfriend, Kitty, cuddling and laughing together and kissing and-

***Knock Knock***

Who would be trying to disturb my pity party right now? I wouldn't be surprised if Puck came back for his keys or something. I slowly get up and put the tub of ice cream on my coffee table. I stretch out all of the kinks and cramps in my muscles and walk over to the door. At the moment, I don't really care who's at the door. I swing open the door, without looking through the peephole, to reveal a sheepish, Brittany, standing there. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she's wearing a plain, black V-neck, blue ripped skinny jeans, and all-black converse. After I'm done eyeing her up and down, I focus my attention on her face. Her eyes are sparkling with amusement and there's a playful smirk on her lips. I wonder why she's looking at me like that, before I remember what my appearance may look like to her. My cheeks burn with embarrassment and her smirk widens.

"This is a good look on you, San. I never figured you were the adult onesie type." Brittany says with the playful smirk still on her lips.

I clear my throat and muster up as much of my usual cockiness as I can. "You wish you could rock this look." I tell her jokingly. I then look at her curiously, wondering why she's here. "Why are you here, Britt? Shouldn't you be out with the girls…or with your girlfriend?" I say with my voice cracking on the last word. Her smirk turns into a frown and she just shrugs.

"Quinn and Rachel told me that you weren't coming out with us tonight and as great as I find them all to be, girl's night would feel incomplete without you. As for Kitty…she's…um…_busy_, tonight." Brittany says with another shrug. I eye her curiously, for another few moments, trying to figure out if I'm imagining her being here. She actually didn't go to girl's night, just because I wasn't there? And I know for a fact that Kitty isn't working tonight, and Kitty doesn't have much of a social life, so I know she isn't busy. Britt picked spending time with _me, _over spending time with Kitty?

"Are you going to make me stand here all night, or are you going to let me in?" Brittany asks playfully, with an eyebrow raised. I move aside to let her in. As she steps into my apartment, I close the door behind her and move over to the couch. I take up the tub of rocky road from the coffee table and take it into the kitchen and place it in the freezer. Once I head back into the living room, I see Brittany sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television. As I look on the screen, I see the last scene of _Titanic _playing and it's then that I realize that I forgot to pause the movie. Well, Damn. I shrug to myself and take a seat next to Brittany on the couch.

Brittany turns to me and eyes me curiously. "Is this what you've been doing all day? Watching depressing love stories and eating ice cream in your rocket ship onesie?" I bite my lip guiltily and shrug. Brittany chuckles at me and reaches her hand towards my face. She swipes her thumb at the corner of my mouth and a liquid-like, brown substance takes place on the pad of her thumb. My cheeks flush, as I realize that I've had ice cream on the corner of my mouth this entire time. Brittany smirks at me in amusement and lets out a cute giggle. "You're cute." She says to me, making the butterflies in my stomach, reawaken, and flap wildly.

"I'm not cute." I mutter quietly.

As the credits begin to roll for _Titanic_, Brittany takes up the remote from the coffee table and flips back to Netflix home page. She looks through the romantic movie section and clicks on _Lost and Delirious_. I look at her curiously and she shrugs with a small smile on her face. "I'm sticking with the theme of your movie night."

"You're staying?"

"Duh." Brittany says while making herself comfortable on the couch. She turns sideways and lays her head on my lap, with her face turned towards the television screen. My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest, at the contact. My hands are now fidgeting by my sides. I have no idea where to put them! I desperately want to play with Brittany's hair, but I don't know if that would be crossing some sort of invisible line. I want to keep them at my sides, but then that gets kind of uncomfortable after a while. I hate having her so close and not knowing whether or not I'm allowed to touch her. I decide to pick up my phone, that is right beside me, and begin fiddling with it. At least now my hands will have something to do.

Brittany and I watch the movie in silence.

When we get halfway through the movie to the part where Tori is denying her relationship with Polly and starts dating that prick from the other school, I start to think of Brittany and Kitty. I feel in my heart of hearts, that Brittany has no interest in Kitty, yet she's dating her. Just like Tori and the prick. I let out a long sigh and put my phone beside me on the couch. My hands are seriously cramping up now. I open and close my hands a few times and wiggle my fingers around so I can loosen up the cramping. Brittany rolls her face over so that she is now looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me quietly.

"Just trying to un-cramp my hands."

She lifts up her hands and takes mine in hers. She begins delicately massaging my palms with her fingers and I feel my heart jump into my throat. This is like a sensory overload… her head is on my lap, while her hands are massaging mine. I feel like I'm going to explode right now because of all the physical contact. I wonder if she and Kitty ever get this close… stupid, Kitty. I snatch my hand back from Brittany's and put them at my side. She looks at me confusedly and I swallow down the bitter taste in my mouth at the reminder of Brittany being with Kitty.

"What?" Brittany says looking at me with concern.

"Nothing." I say unconvincingly. Brittany sits up and turns her body to face mine on the couch.

"Seriously, San. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Britt. Lay back down so we can finish the movie." I tell her. Brittany takes up the remote from the coffee table and puts the movie on pause. I let out an annoyed breath and she looks at me curiously.

"Did I something wrong?" She asks me with a hint of desperation.

"I don't know, did you?" I ask sarcastically. Her eyes narrow at me and her expression is one of bemusement.

"What's your problem?" She asks raising her voice.

"Why are you here, Britt? Why are you all cuddled up to me and massaging my hand and watching romantic movies with me, when you have a _girlfriend_ to do these things with?!" I say with a sneer.

She looks at me in disbelief. "Are you serious right now?"

"Look, you know as well as I do that Kitty isn't busy tonight. So what I don't understand is why you're here with _me_ and not with _her_." I don't know what's come over me but I know that I can't seem to shut up. This is going to end badly.

"If you didn't want me here, then you should've turned me away at the door." Brittany says getting up from her spot on the couch. I get up too, and beat her to the door. I stand in front of my closed front door with my arms crossed and a pointed look on my face. I'm pretty sure I don't look as intimidating as I wish I did, considering that I'm still in my onesie and my hair is flying all over the place.

"I never said I didn't want you here, I just said that I don't get _why_ you're here. You have a girlfriend, Britt. How do you think she would feel if she knew that you blew off, potentially, spending time with _her_, just so you could come snuggle up and watch romantic movies, with your _friend,_ instead? I don't know about you, but I'd find that very suspicious." I say to her.

She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest as well. Instead of supplying me with an answer, she stares me down. Our eyes are locked onto one another's, completely unblinking. The air is thick with tension. After a few minutes, the scowls that were once on our faces have melted away and have been replaced with dazed expressions. We stand in place, neither of us moving from our spots. The expression in Brittany's eyes changes from anger to something I can't quite place. Her body seems to move on its own accord and she is now moving closer to me. Our faces are slowly moving closer together and neither of us seem to know what's going on, but at the same time, neither of us seem to care. Just when I feel her breath ghost across my face—

***Knock Knock***

"Lopez! Open up! I forgot my house keys!" I hear Puck shout from the other side of the door, while his knocks vibrate against my back. Brittany jumps away from me and puts at least 6 feet of space between us. I sigh and turn around to unlock the door for Puck. As soon as the door opens, he rushes in and grabs his keys off of the kitchen counter. It is then, that he notices Brittany's presence and decides to acknowledge us. "Hey, Britt. Shouldn't you be out with girls?" He asks her curiously, taking sight of our heaving chests and flushed faces. He raises his eyebrow at me and I look away from him. "Did I just interrupt something?" He asks slowly.

"No!" Brittany and I shout in unison. A smirk makes its way onto Puck's lips.

"If you say so." He says amusedly. "I guess, I'll leave you guys to it."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go. It's 9 now and I just live within a 5 minute walking distance from you guys. Later, guys." Brittany says hurriedly, dashing out of the door before I get the chance to say anything back to her. Puck looks at me curiously.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." I tell him with a shrug. Soon after, Puck leaves and I retire back to the couch.

That went well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day—Work_

I've officially been at work for 4 hours now and I have yet to talk to Brittany. She's been avoiding me like the plague, all day. Every time I do see her, the moment she spots me looking at her, she goes into the opposite direction or hides behind an intern. I really need us to talk about what happened, or what _could, _have happened, last night. We almost kissed last night. _She_ was the one about to initiate the kiss last night. Last I checked, she was the one with a _girlfriend_. I would like to think that I know the type of person, Brittany is and I honestly don't see her as the unfaithful type. If she and Kitty were really a couple, would she be trying to kiss _me?_ I'd like to think not. One of the things that attracted me to Brittany was her, raw, honesty. She would never cheat on anyone…or at least, I don't think she would. If Kitty and Brittany really are an item and she tried to kiss me, then I guess that means I was wrong about who I thought she was. But I'm praying that I wasn't wrong about her. It would suck if I was.

I finally spot Brittany again, but this time, she's accompanied by Kitty. It looks like they're going towards the, usually, empty corridor here, in the NICU. I decide to follow them with the intention of eavesdropping. Maybe I can get to the bottom of this whole thing with Britt. I stealthily follow them until they reach the entrance of the corridor. I hide by a nearby wall and stay out of sight by hiding behind a filing cabinet. Thank god it's a Sunday and that there aren't any nurses or doctors over here right now. I can, luckily, hear Brittany and Kitty clearly.

"So, how's your progress with Marley going? Is she interested in me at all, yet?" Kitty asks Brittany with a hopeful tone. My brows furrow in confusion.

What?

"Not really. But on the bright side, she told me that she is starting to believe that you aren't as big of a bitch as she thought you were. Progress!" I hear Brittany say triumphantly.

"That's better than I was hoping for. Well, hopefully when our little dating charade ends next week, she'll want to, at least, be friends. Keep up the good work, Pierce."

A second later, I hear their footsteps pass me. I move out from my hiding spot, behind the filing cabinet, and look at their retreating backs with narrowed eyes.

Brittany is pretending to date Kitty, so that Kitty can get a shot with Marley?

Brittany lied to me.

She has some major explaining to do.

**A/N: More Brittana scenes next chapter. What'd you guys think of this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, well, I hope you all like this chapter. Lol, this isn't my best. The writer's block is back again, but I felt the need to update. Any mistakes made are mine. Anyway, please leave your feedback. It's greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

_Same Day—Lunch Time_

"Britt, I need you to come with me." I say to Brittany, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her towards the destination I have in mind.

"Where are we going?" She asks curiously.

"On-call room. I need to speak with you privately about something." I tell her vaguely, never turning around to face her. I just keep looking forward with her hand grasped tightly in mine, making sure that she continues to follow me.

"Why are we going in there? Its lunch time now. We could just talk privately in the garden, since no one is ever out there with us. That should be private enough." She suggests. I ignore her and keep dragging her along. Once we reach the on-call room, I open the door to find the room completely empty. Just what I was hoping for. I pull her inside of the room and close the door behind us, turning the lock in the process. I turn around to face Brittany. She's looking at me with a mix nervousness and curiosity. "Why'd you want us to talk in here?" She asks with a quiver present in her voice. I smirk seductively at her and she visibly gulps.

I'm about to get the truth out of her in true, Lopez, fashion.

I stalk towards her in slow and sexy strides. She audibly gulps and takes a step back, her knees hitting the bed in the process, causing her to fall back on the bed. I send her a naughty smile and her eyes widen in panic. Once I'm directly in front of her, I move onto the bed and straddle her lap and put my arms around her neck.

"W-what are y-you d-doing, San?" Brittany stutters out, her breathing picking up in speed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being inappropriate? Would your _girlfriend_ be mad if she caught us like this?" I drawl out in a silky tone. I watch in amusement as Brittany squirms beneath me, trying her best to focus her attention on something other than me.

"She might be…"

So she's going to try to keep up the charade, huh? Well, I've got something for her. I thrust my pelvis into her abdomen and hear a squeak escape her mouth. I put my lips up to her ear. "C'mon, Britt. I need you to be honest with me. What's really going on with you and Kitty?" I whisper into her ear. She shudders under me and her breathing picks up even more.

"W-we-we're together." She breathes out.

Still lying, I see. Time to up my game. I take her ear lobe in between my teeth and pull at it. Brittany lets out a low groan and I smirk to myself. "I'm going to ask you again, Britt. What's going on with you and Kitty?" I huskily breathe into her ear again. When she doesn't answer right away, I trail kisses from her jaw, down to her collarbone. She stifles a moan as best as she can, but I can still hear and feel it. "Just tell me the truth. I promise I won't get mad." I tell her sweetly. I pull back, after placing another quick kiss to her jaw and take a look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are hooded with lust. Her chest is rising up and down at a rapid pace and I swear it looks like she'll pass out any moment.

"Kitty and I….aren't really together. I-I'm h-helping h-her win over Marley." She stutters out in a low tone.

"If that's all you two were doing, then why didn't you tell me the truth? Why'd you lie to me, Britt?" I breathe into her ear. She puts her hands on my back and I try not to get too excited that she's touching me. I have a plan to go through with!

"I…just wanted to…"She trails off. She wanted to what?

"Wanted to what, Britt? You can tell me. I won't be upset." I say soothingly into her ear. She takes in a deep breath and I pull back, our eyes locking onto one another's. The lust in her eyes is now accompanied by a hint of apprehension.

"I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted…I don't know what I wanted… I just wanted to see how you'd react to seeing me with someone else. I wanted to see if I could evoke some emotions within you. I was hoping that you'd confess to liking me…or something." She says with a sigh. I look at her, stunned. I get off of her lap and stand up, straightening out my scrubs and running a hand through my ponytail.

"Thanks for telling me." I tell her smoothly, sending her a wink, before turning around and unlocking the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks in desperation. I turn towards her with a self-satisfied smirk.

"To eat my lunch. See you later, Britt. Thanks for _finally _being honest with me. Next time, don't lie to me." I tell her with a raised brow. Her eyes widen in shock.

"You knew the truth? This entire time?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. I followed you and Kitty to the empty corridor in the NICU today and overheard your "plan"." I say, making air quotes. "You should really be careful about where you choose to have private conversations that you don't want anyone else to hear. Have a good day, Britt." I tell her sweetly, opening the door and walking out. Once I am outside of the room, with the door closed behind me, I make sure the coast is clear before I break out into a happy dance. I feel very satisfied with myself right now. On top of the self-satisfaction I feel, I also feel a bit…giddy. Brittany likes me. She really likes me! Fuck yes! I fist pump and finish my little happy dance before walking out of the unit in a composed and professional manner.

Like nothing ever happened.

That should teach Britt to never lie to me again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_After Work—My Apartment_

"You seduced her into telling you the truth and I missed it?! Damn, that would have been so amazing to witness, not to mention totally _hot_." Quinn says to me in an impressed tone.

"Your seduction of her could have been used as a catalyst, for a foursome! If only you would've seduced her, while in our presence." Rachel mumbles, disappointedly, a pout present on her lips. Quinn and I simultaneously roll our eyes at the dwarf. Her obsession with threesomes was bad enough, but now she's got an obsession with foursomes? This is just unhealthy. Is Quinn not satisfying her or something? I mean, I've done _it_ with both of them and I know for a fact that Quinn knows how to get the job done. I'll have to ask Rachel about this later.

"So, what now? You now know that she wants you and you definitely want her, so what's next?" Quinn asks curiously. That's a good question. After our time in the on-call room, Brittany and I had steered clear of one another. The rest of the work day went by uneventfully. Whenever Brittany and I were within a 6 foot distance of each other, she would quickly put even more distance between us or walk away from me completely. I can't say that I'm surprised at that, considering how hot I probably made her. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to jump me and make me finish what I started.

"I don't know what's next. At least not yet." I tell her with a shrug. There's a sudden knock on my front door and I am almost certain that Brittany is on the opposite side. Judging by Quinn and Rachel's faces, they seem to have the same thought. They both get up from their seats on the couch and make their way into my room. Once they close my room door behind them, I take a deep breath and head towards the door. I look through the peephole and confirm my suspicions. It is definitely Brittany at the door. I take another deep and calming breath and unlock the door. Once I open the door, Brittany and I lock eyes.

"Hey." I say to her quietly.

"Hey. Is Puck home?" She asks me with a sense of nervousness.

"No, why?"

"Can we talk?"

"Well, Puck isn't home, but Quinn and Rachel are here, in my room. Do you want to take a walk, maybe?" I ask her. She seems to think it over for a second and nods her head in agreement. I put on my sneakers that are by the door and yell to Quinn and Rachel that I'll be back. I close the door behind me and Brittany and I make our way out of my apartment building. Once we are out in the cool, night air, we begin to walk. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about lying to you. I know that it was stupid and selfish of me to do so, but I just needed to know that I wasn't the only one who had these _feelings_. I really like you, San. More than I ever thought possible." Brittany confesses to me earnestly. We stop walking and sit on a nearby bench. We turn our bodies towards one another, so that we are now facing each other as we speak.

"I like you too. A lot actually. I just don't understand why you couldn't just tell me how you really felt." I say to her. She shrugs at me.

"You could have told me how you felt too, you know. I didn't want to tell you how I felt because I didn't think you'd feel the same. You told me that you weren't good at relationships and that you didn't want one. I just didn't want to get rejected by you." She tells me quietly. That makes sense.

"Well, I'm not rejecting you." I tell her with a small smile. She smiles back at me.

"So what does this mean, for us?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." I tell her seriously. A thoughtful expression takes over her face and I just stare at her, admiring how beautiful she looks. She's turned me into such a sap, and we're not even dating yet…

"I want us to explore whatever this is. I think we should go on a date. Maybe this Friday? We both get off at 7 that night, which is perfect timing for a date. So what do you say? Will you out on a date with me, Santana? I promise to always be upfront and honest with you, from now on. No secrets." She tells me with a sweet smile. I roll my eyes at her, with a smile present on my lips. "Pleeeaaassseeee?" She begs, adorably, batting her eyelashes at me playfully.

"Okay." I say with a giggle.

"Okay? Okay as of yes?" She asks hopefully, an excited smile on her lips.

I smile back at her. "Yes, I will go on a date with you." I tell her with faux nonchalance. She squeals and throws her arms around me, trapping me into a tight hug.

"I promise you'll have fun!" She says to me with a wide smile.

"I don't doubt that." I say to her truthfully. She studies my face for a moment, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "What's on your mind, Britt?" Instead of verbally answering me, Brittany surges forward, capturing my lips with hers. She brings up her hand to gently cup my cheek. The kiss is sweet and gentle and I eagerly respond to it. Our lips move together in a slow and steady rhythm. She doesn't try to deepen the kiss and neither do I. After a few seconds, we pull away from each other, matching smiles on our faces. "What was that for?" I ask her.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks. And after how you left me in the on-call room today, the need to kiss you became even stronger. Finally being able to feel your lips against mine was so worth the wait. They're like fluffy pillows!" She gushes to me in wonder. I chuckle at her description of my lips and shake my head amusedly at her.

"Well, thanks…I think." I tell her. She just smirks at me. A thought occurs to me. "So um…what about the whole Kitty situation? Are you still going to help her? From what I heard when I was eavesdropping on you two, you still have a week left of your fake relationship." I say. She bites her lip again and looks at me questioningly.

"Would it be okay if I continued to help her? I mean, I did promise to go through with this for two weeks… if you don't want me to continue with this, then I'll tell her I can't.-" I cut her off with a wave of a hand.

"No, you promised to help her win over Marley, so that's what you're going to do. Just as long as I know that there isn't any funny business going on with you and Wilde." I tell her with a smirk. Brittany rolls her eyes at me, a playful smile present on her lips.

"I only have eyes for you." A goofy grin makes its way onto my face and I nod my head, looking away from her. I feel her hand gently grab my chin to bring my face towards hers. Once I am facing her, she leans forward and brings our lips together again. We kiss just as softly as before, but for a shorter time period. Brittany pulls away from me with an adoring smile on her face. "I think it's time we head home. I'll walk you back." She stands up from the bench and holds her hand out for me to take. I take her hand in mine, and we continue holding hands until we reach my apartment building. She turns towards me. "Here we are. I would walk you to your door but it's getting late and I need to be heading home myself. I'm really glad we got to sort everything out. I'll see you tomorrow, San." She says, leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Britt." I say dazedly to her. She smiles softly at me and turns around. She begins walking towards her apartment building and I watch her until she's out of sight. I make my way into my building and make my way up to my apartment. Once I get inside, I see Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Lily all sitting on the couch, looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"How did it go?!" Quinn asks impatiently.

I smirk at them. "Well, we kissed…" All four of them cheer. Lily is clapping along with them, completely unaware of what they're even cheering about. I smile softly at the girl and pick her up off of Puck's lap. I balance her on my hip and place a kiss on the top of her head. She reaches out to touch my face and I place small kisses on her fingertips, causing her to giggle. The other adults in the room are all looking at me, waiting for more news. I roll my eyes at them, with a smile present on my lips. "She also asked me on a date for Friday…and I said yes." They all burst out in louder cheers and Lily begins clapping again.

"Looks like you're getting back in the dating game, San." Rachel says with a sweet smile. I smile to myself.

It looks like I am.

I just hope I don't get hurt this time around…. Not again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a filler. Next chapter will be the date. I hope you all like it anyway! Please leave your awesome feedback. I love feedback lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17:**

_Next Day _

I never thought it was possible to have such a restful slumber. After my talk with Brittany last night, I had done nothing but think of her and our kiss and our upcoming date. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. I have found myself smiling for absolutely no reason since awaking from my pleasant dreams, this morning. Puckerman has been smirking at me with an amused expression since spotting me this morning and has made more than one teasing comment about me looking like a lovesick teenager, but for once, I don't care. I didn't respond to him in my usual aggressive manner, but instead, I simply smiled at him, causing him to chuckle at me. Even as he and I drove together to work, I still couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. My cheeks are beginning to hurt from all the smiling, but they hurt _so good_.

As Puck and I make our way into the locker room to put our bags into our cubbies, we run into Donovan. Donovan is looking at me curiously, with a raised brow. Puck smirks at him and explains the reason for my nonstop smiling. "Brittany and Santana kissed last night and then Brittany asked Santana on a date. Lezpez hasn't been able to wipe that smile off of her face since then. I'm almost certain that she smiled in her sleep as well." Puck explains with a breathless chuckle. Donovan's face breaks out into a wide grin as he eyes me. He holds out his fist for me to bump, so I do.

"Congrats! Looks like Pierce is learning how to tame the sex beast. I can tell from now that you are going to be _so_ whipped." Donovan says jokingly with a wink. The smile falls off of my face at that admission. A look of horror makes its way onto my face and Donovan and Puck seem to notice the change in my demeanor. "What's wrong?" Donovan asks with caution. Puck studies my face with a thoughtful expression before a smirk makes its way onto his lips.

"You just spoke aloud, San's biggest fear." Puck says, his tone laced with pure mirth. I glare at him and he chuckles loudly. Donovan looks lost for a moment before he realizes what changed my mood and he joins Puck in his laughter.

I huff at them with my arms crossed, across my chest. "You guys are the worst friends ever! I don't even know why I put up with you two! And I am so not going to be whipped!" I huff indignantly. After a few moments, they calm their laughter and look at me with amusement twinkling in their eyes.

"You've been saying that to me for 18 years now and obviously, we're still best buds. so stop your dramatics. And you're right. You're not _going to_ be whipped for Britt. Want to know why?" Puck asks, the smirk still present on his lips. I just stare at him blankly. He continues, the smirk never leaving his face. "You're not _going_ _to_ be whipped for Britt because you already _are_." I pout at him, before punching him in the bicep, causing him and Donovan to burst into a bout of laughter. I roll my eyes at them, walking right past the laughing pair, and head out of the locker room.

What do _they_ know anyway? I am _not_ whipped! Bad asses do not get whipped by pretty women. But then again, bad asses don't get giddy at the prospect of going on a date with a pretty woman, either. Well fuck this… Giddy or not, I'm still a fucking bad ass!

I head into the hospital's cafeteria with a sudden craving for caffeine. I head over to the barista at the cafeterias built in Starbucks, and order a black coffee with three sugars to go. As I stand and wait for my order, I notice a head of blonde hair pass me, from the corner of my eye. My heart beat immediately begins to pick up in pace. I turn my head completely in that direction and sure enough, the head of blonde hair, belongs to Brittany. She's standing in the cafeteria line with a bottled cappuccino and a guava pastry, in hand. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, a side bang sweeping across the right side of her forehead, her face void of any trace of exhaustion. She looks well-rested. Part of me is hoping that I helped aid her in the restful sleep that she obviously had last night, just like she helped aid me in mine. The Starbucks barista calls out the number on my receipt. I take my coffee from her and nod my head in thanks. I make my way into the line and am standing directly behind Brittany. I just stare at the back of her head, suddenly too nervous to alert her of my presence.

Without warning, Brittany turns around and faces me with a smirk on her face. "My Santana senses started tingling the moment you stepped up behind me." I chuckle at that. That's similar to what I said to her last week. "Good morning, Dr. Lopez." She says sweetly.

"Good morning, Dr. Pierce." I say shyly, my cheeks tinting with pink. Bad asses can be shy too!

The line moves up and Brittany is up next at the register. After we both pay for our items, we find an empty and secluded table in the cafeteria and sit-by-side.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks me before taking a bite of her pastry.

"I slept really well, actually. How about you?"

"Well, thanks to you, I had an amazing rest. I never thought kissing someone and being completely giddy about it, could result in me having the best sleep of my life." Brittany says to me with a wink. I blush at that and look away from her shyly. I can feel her smiling at me as I look away from her. She giggles to herself. "You are so cute." My nose scrunches up and I look back at her, ready to tell her off for calling me cute. She raises her hands up in mock surrender before I even open my mouth. "I know what you're going to say. "Bad asses aren't cute."" She says with air quotes, speaking in an awful imitation of me, and rolling her eyes playfully.

I find myself smiling, despite myself. She knows me so well… I feel a flutter in my stomach and this time, I don't pass it off as indigestion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lopez, I need you to look after my interns today. I have a family emergency." Dr. Wilde says to me. She doesn't ask if I can look after them but she tells me that I am. I roll my eyes in annoyance at the blonde. Not many people know this, but Kitty and I have known each other for 10 years now. We're not exactly friends, at least not like we once were, back in college, but we certainly do understand each other. I completely hated her and was plotting her demise just last week, when I thought she and Brittany were an item. But now that I know that she's really interested in Marley, I no longer hate her. But I do still dislike her sometimes. The girl can be a bitch.

"I'll take Brittany and Boy-Chang. You can hand off the other two to either, Donovan or Puck." I tell her. She rolls her eyes but nods her head in agreement. Kitty disappears for a few a moments and then reappears with Brittany and Boy-Chang.

"You two will follow Lopez today." Kitty says to them shortly before walking off without further explanation. I roll my eyes at her retreating form. Of course she'd leave her interns with another resident without giving them an explanation why.

I eye the two best friends and offer them a smile, Brittany a shy one and Mike a friendly one. "Looks like you guys were handed off to me just in time for rounds." I inform them. I pick up my patient list and motion for them to follow me. Today we are working in pediatrics. As we head into my first patient's room, we are greeted by a small boy. "Good morning, Hugh. How are you feeling today?" I ask the small boy. Hugh Alvarez is a 7 year old boy. He is smaller than most boys his age. He has jet black hair and bright brown eyes that are filled with innocence and happiness.

"I'm feeling okay today, Dr. Lopez." He tells me with a bright smile. Hugh was in a car accident with his parents. He broke his wrist and his ankle, and had some internal bleeding that, thankfully, was caught and fixed, immediately. I smile softly at the boy who seems so optimistic and happy, despite his injuries.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Dr. Pierce and Dr. Chang, here, are going to help me examine you. If you feel any pain or discomfort, don't hesitate to tell either of us, okay?" I say softly to the boy. He nods his head and Brittany, Mike, and I, examine the boy. Once we examine him and see that all is well with him, we head off to the next patient's room.

As we enter the next patient's room, we see a teenage girl, sitting up in bed, texting away on her phone. "Good morning, Amanda." I say to the girl. Her head snaps up for a moment as she mumbles a "good morning" back at me. I roll my eyes at the girl. Teens and their damn phones. I step closer to the girl and after a few moments, she looks up at me with a scowl on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asks with attitude.

"Well, considering that I'm a doctor and you're my patient, the better question is: Can _I_ help _you_? You know, since it's my job and all." I tell her with a scowl of my own. She huffs at me and goes back to typing away on her phone. I roll my eyes at the girl and grab her phone out of her hands. She looks at me in disbelief. "It's time for rounds, Amanda. You know the drill. Be cooperative for once." I tell her with an annoyed tone. I hand her back her phone and she reluctantly places it on her bedside table.

"Happy?" She asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm and her arms crossed.

"Very." I respond with a smirk. Amanda Goddard, 16 year old girl, brunette, dark brown eyes and a bad attitude. I think that describes her well. She was in a boating accident. She fell overboard and hit her head roughly on the side of the boat before falling into the water, triggering a brain hemorrhage. She had a craniotomy done 3 days ago and has been in the hospital since. "Okay well, Dr. Pierce, Dr. Chang and I, are going to ask you a few questions and then examine you. Is that alright with you, your highness?" I ask her, sarcasm dripping from my voice. She narrows her eyes at me and I smirk at her.

"Whatever."

"Excellent!" I say to her. I ask her some questions, that she tediously answers and then Britt, Mike, and I, examine her. We administer some medication for her and then head out, to finish the rest of our rounds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That Amanda girl was interesting…" Brittany says with a small laugh. We are finished with rounds and currently walking around the hospital together. Mike went to the gallery to watch the chief perform a vasectomy so Brittany and I have some alone time right now. We are currently in the NICU, walking through the deserted corridor.

"That she was." I say with my own small laugh.

Brittany suddenly gets silent. I look at her curiously as she scopes the area for…I'm not exactly sure what she's scoping the area for. Before I get the chance to ask, she gently pushes me backwards so that my back is now against a nearby wall. She smiles at me before leaning in. I close my eyes in anticipation for what's to come and feel her lips crash against mine. She kisses me gently, but at a much more hurried pace than last night. I kiss her back just as eagerly and soon the kiss is being deepened. I put my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me as she places her hands on both of my cheeks, gently caressing them as we continue to kiss. Brittany pulls my bottom lip between her teeth and let's go of it with a "pop", before leaning back in to continue our kiss. I'm not sure how long the kiss lasts, but I know that this is the best damn kiss I have ever had.

Eventually, Brittany pulls away and I slowly open my eyes to catch sight of her. Her face is flushed, her eyes are hooded, and her chest is heaving at a rapid pace. She looks beautiful. I'm sure I look completely out of breath but I can't help the shy smile that graces my lips as I look at her. She is smiling an equally shy smile at me and I feel something stir within me.

"Whoa. What was that for?" I ask in a breathless tone.

She smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "I just really wanted to kiss you again…" She says in explanation. I just smile brilliantly at her and lean in to give her a quick peck on the lips. Once I pull back, I see her biting her lower lip and staring at me with longing eyes. "Would it bad if I kissed you again?" she asks with a sly smile.

I giggle at her and shake my head in amusement. "No, it wouldn't be bad. Though, I wouldn't advise it. Anyone could walk by, see us, and report us. I wouldn't be surprised if we've already been reported, considering that we're kind of out in the open and not in a room hidden from curious stares." I tell her with a smirk. She pouts and then reluctantly nods her head in agreement at my statement. "Let's go back up to pediatrics. We can chill in the nurse's station for now." I suggest to her. She sends me a small smile and holds out her pinky for me to take. I look at her with a soft smile and entwine my pinky with hers as we make our way back to pediatrics. Once we get to the floor and head over to the nurse's station, we see that it's practically empty, with the exception of two secretaries and a nurse. I guess the other nurses took their breakfast break.

As Brittany and I take a seat at the nurse's station, we see Puck jogging down the hall, towards us. As he approaches the nurse's station, Brittany and I, eye him curiously.

"What's up, Puck?" I ask him.

"M and P alert." He says simply. My eyes bug out of my head and I look at him in disbelief. He has got to be joking.

"You're not serious, are you?" I ask him with apprehension clear in my tone.

"I'm dead serious." He says. The look in his eyes tells me that he's telling the truth. Oh, boy.

As I look past Puck, I see Donovan jogging down the hall that Puck just came through. As he approaches the station, he looks at me with a mix of amusement and sympathy. "M and P are coming this way." Donovan says. I put my head in my hands and wonder why this has to happen to me. I feel Brittany nudge me in my shoulder. I look at her and see confusion and curiosity written across her features.

"What is an M and P alert?" She asks, confusion lacing her tone.

"It stands for Mami and Papi alert." I hear a familiar voice say from the front of the nurse's station. I slowly look up and lo and behold: is my mom and dad, standing right in front of me. My mom looks well, dressed in a nice red blouse and black dress pants, her black hair flowing in luscious waves over her shoulders. Next to my mom is my dad, his salt and pepper hair, slicked back with gel, wearing plain a white button down shirt and a black pair of jeans. I look at my parents with a nervous smile gracing my lips. My mom looks at me with a smirk that is so similar to my own. Looking at her is like looking at my future. We look almost exactly alike, the only difference is that she's an aged version of me.

"Hola, mija. You don't look happy to see us, does she, Julio?" My mom asks my dad. My dad's devilish smirk makes its way onto his lips as well and I just stare at them with a sense of dread.

"No, it doesn't look like she is. You're happy to see us, right Noah? Donovan?" My dad asks the two men. They both look at my parents with sincere smiles and nod their heads. My mother crushes Noah and Donovan into a tight embrace and my dad continues to stare at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Come give your papi a hug, Santi. Don't just sit there." I roll my eyes at him and get up from my seat to give my dad a hug. He hugs me tightly and I take in the scent of his cologne, which smells so much like him. Once Noah and Donovan pull back from my mom, my mom opens her arms for me. I pull back from my dad and step into my mom's embrace. She hugs me just as tightly as my dad and I find myself melting into the hug.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to death but their sudden, unannounced appearance is putting me, a little on edge. Once I pull back from my mother, I take a step back and eye them curiously. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you guys or anything, but what are you doing here?" I ask them. My mom looks at me with an amused smirk and my eyes narrow at her. So much of my personality comes from her…that smirk never means anything good.

"Well, for starters, you never answered the text I sent you last week." I recall the text she's speaking of and…I guess she kept her word on making an unannounced appearance. Ugh. I should've learned by now that my mother doesn't make threats…she makes promises. "Also, Quinn called me last night to tell me that you are going on a date this weekend. She also told me that this woman happens to work with you. I wanted to meet this girl." My mom says. I swallow the lump in my throat and remember that Brittany is siting just a few feet away from us.

If I turn around and yell for Brittany to run for her life, do you think my mom would notice?

"She…um…she's busy. Maybe you can meet her another time." I say trying to spare Brittany some time. My mom doesn't simply "talk" to my potential girlfriends, she threatens them and tries to scare them off. I can't risk her doing that with Brittany. Brittany and I haven't even had our first date yet! I can't allow my mom to scare her off now.

"Well, Quinn, also told me that she's a surgical intern. From what I can recall from my intern year, interns only get maybe one or two patients. She can't be that busy. Why don't you just page her?" My mom insists.

"Look, mami, I really—

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez, I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm the one who will be taking your daughter out on a date." I hear Brittany say from beside me. I look at Brittany with wide eyes and she looks back at me with a sweet smile. Her hand is outstretched towards my mother and father and my mom takes her hand and shakes it, my dad does the same soon after.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Brittany. Santana never shuts up about you. I had no clue that you were the one taking my Santi on a date. Quinn never did say the name of who Santana would be going out with, but either way, it's nice to finally be able to put the name to a face." My papi says to her with a kind smile. My mom, however, is looking at Brittany with a scrutinizing gaze, eyeing her up and down, completely judging her. I groan to myself and shoot my mami a look that says "be nice." My mami simply ignores me and keeps her attention on Brittany.

"Nice to you meet you, Brittany. Why don't you and I take a little walk? Get to know each other a little better?" My mom suggests in what may seem like a kind and innocent tone to a passerby. But I know my mother and I can hear the predatory tone in her voice. It's like my mom is a lion, ready to attack and Brittany is a helpless squirrel, completely unaware that she's about to be eaten. Or something like that. I'm just really bad at analogies… You get what I mean!

"Sure. Shall we go now?" Brittany asks in a polite tone. My dad seems impressed by Brittany's manners and bravery but my mom just narrows her eyes at her.

"Yes, we shall. We'll be back soon." My mom says to us. Brittany shoots me a small smile before going off with my mom. As they walk away, my mom looks back at me and shoots me a smirk. A sense of dread fills me.

I hope Brittany will still want to take me out after this.

Please let my mom not scare her away…

**A/N: Next chapter we will find out what Santana's mom said to Brittany and just a reminder, we will also get the date. Lol Hope you liked it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So just a warning: The first half of this chapter will be in Brittany's POV and will include her talk with Santana's mom. The second half (or more than half) of this chapter will have a time jump to Friday and will switch back to Santana's POV. Also, the second half will be the date. This is just a note to help prevent some confusion lol. I've had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope it isn't completely awful. All mistakes are mine. I'd appreciate your feedback and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

_Same Day-Brittany's POV_

Leaving behind Santana, Puck, and Donovan and being left alone with Santana's mom is a bit unnerving. I did my best to reassure Santana, with a smile, that I'd be fine, but now that me and Mrs. Lopez have left the group behind, I'm not so sure I'll make it out of this "talk" alive. I'm usually really good at impressing parents, but I feel that Mrs. Lopez isn't easily impressed. We've been walking for 5 minutes now, in complete silence. She hasn't even looked at me since we walked away from the nurse's station. I want to turn back and run to safety…but I can't. I really like Santana and I want her mom to see that I'm serious about her. I just hope that we will stop walking soon and get this talk over with.

We continue walking for another 2 minutes before we come to a complete stop. Outside of the hospital. In the garden, of all places. Santana and I's, spot.

We reach the picnic table that has become so familiar to me, Mrs. Lopez, takes a seat at Santana's usual side of the table and motions for me to sit on the opposite side. I do as she wants and take my seat across from the intimidating woman. Once I am seated, Mrs. Lopez narrows her eyes at me and takes her sweet time, studying my face. I make my face look as neutral and unfazed as possible, but it's getting pretty hard to keep up the façade, when I'm freaking out on the inside. She takes a few more, silent, moments to observe me before she opens her mouth to speak.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asks, with her eyes narrowed into slits. I gulp hard before answering.

"I really like your daughter and all I want to do is make her happy." I tell her truthfully. Mrs. Lopez still doesn't look impressed.

"And why should I believe you? I've heard this being said by many of Santi's previous girlfriends and you know what those bitches did? They made her the complete _opposite _of happy. How will you be any different?" Her mother asks me curiously, a scowl on her face.

"I'll be different because I actually mean what I'm saying. Being around Santana makes me _so happy_ and all I want to do, is be able to give her all of the happiness she gives me and more. She deserves to be with someone who will see her for who she really is, which is a, kind, funny, and lovable person. She deserves someone who is true of heart, just like her. I think that I could be that person….I _want_ to be that person. I don't know the full story of what happened with her last girlfriend but I can assure you that I am nothing like her. To be frank, if I ever found out who she is and I see her on the street, I'd gladly beat the crap out of her and I usually don't condone violence…"I say to Mrs. Lopez. I'm completely rambling at this point and when her face becomes completely void of emotion, I quickly shut my mouth and look at her nervously.

After a few silent moments of nonstop staring, Mrs. Lopez's mouth curls into a smirk. "I like you. You've got fire. You're not a little pussy, like all of the other girls my Santi's brought home." Mrs. Lopez says to me, impressed. I let out a sigh of relief before Mrs. Lopez becomes stone faced once again. I quickly straighten up again and eye the woman nervously. "Have you and my daughter slept together?" She asks without emotion. My eyes widen and I start shaking my head.

"No! We haven't, I swear!" I exclaim to her nervously. Her face breaks out into another smirk and I realize that she was just messing with me. I pout to myself and her eyes brighten with amusement as she chuckles at me.

"Chill out, chica. I'm just playing with you. I know you two haven't slept together. If you did, then I know for a fact that you wouldn't even be in the picture right now. I know how my daughter likes to fuck 'em and leave 'em." My eyes widen in shock at that and Mrs. Lopez begins to chuckle again. "Surprised that I know of my daughter's reputation around here?" She asks me. I nod dumbly and that smirk makes its way onto her lips again. I seriously can see the resemblance between her and San. They have the same exact smirk. "I have eyes and ears all over this hospital. I know everything that goes down here, especially when it involves my daughter. Same with my son, Juan. He lives here in New York too, in Staten Island. I have eyes and ears all over his hospital as well. I may not physically be here with them all the time, but I like to know what's going on with my children. I keep tabs on Quinn, Sam, and Puck as well, because they're practically my children too." She tells me with a fond smile on her lips.

"Well that's…sweet." I say, not really knowing if that was the right word to use. She laughs softly and offers me an actual smile this time. I smile back politely.

"You know, I always hoped that Santana would marry Quinn…" She says to me with a faraway look on her face. An uneasy feeling settles into my stomach at that statement. "I always thought that only Quinn, would ever deserve my daughter. But now that I've met you, I don't think that's true. I see something in you, Brittany, something that makes me want to trust you with my daughter's heart. You seem so genuine and passionate and driven, everything I've ever wanted for my daughter." Mrs. Lopez says to me with a small smile on her face. A warm feeling settles in my chest at the praise. "My husband and I will be staying here in New York for the next 3 weeks. I want you and me to have lunch together at least twice each week. Think of it as future mother and daughter-in-law, bonding." Mrs. Lopez says with that familiar smirk put back in place.

The color from my face drains at that admission. "Future daughter-in-law? With all due respect, Mrs. Lopez, your daughter and I haven't even had our first date! Marriage is a little far-fetched right now, don't you think?" I say in panic. Mrs. Lopez throws her head back and releases a loud laugh. When she quietens her laughter, she looks back at me with an amused expression. "What's so funny?" I ask in confusion.

Mrs. Lopez gets up from the picnic table and motions for me to do the same. Once I'm up, she begins walking towards the entrance of the garden and I follow after her. We walk back into the hospital and make our way back towards pediatrics. Before we get to the entrance of the floor, Mrs. Lopez turns back towards me and offers me a smile. "My husband and I got married after just two dates. We only knew each other 3 weeks prior to our first date. We have now been married for 31 years, are completely happy and have two beautiful, wonderful and intelligent, children. It doesn't matter how long you've known a person or how many dates you've been on, with them. What matters is how much _love _is between you two. I think marriage is in the near future for you and Santi." Mrs. Lopez says to me with a wink.

"If that's what you believe." I say to her in an unsure tone.

"It is. A mother just knows. I can also see you two having many children together. After your date on Friday, you two should start working on that." Mrs. Lopez says with a smirk as she enters the unit.

My face drains of color at that.

Marriage? Children? In-laws?

We haven't even had our first date yet!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Friday—Date Night_

_Santana's POV_

"Wear this." Quinn says handing me a skin tight red dress and a pair of black knee high boots. I look at her unsurely and she rolls her eyes at me. "Santana, just wear it. Brittany will be here in 10 minutes and you still haven't picked out anything to wear. This dress suits you and makes your ass looks fantastic, so put the damn dress on." Quinn says, forcefully shoving the dress into my hands. I huff petulantly at her and put the dress and boots on.

Quinn is currently in my room, at my apartment, helping me get ready for my date with Brittany. I'm nervous up until the point that I'm shaking. My room looks like a tornado has swept through it. There's clothes and shoes strewn out, all over the floor and it's just terrible. I've ruled out basically every outfit in my closet, despite Quinn telling me that most of them looked good. I feel like an unexperienced teenager who has never been on a date with a gorgeous girl before. I haven't felt this nervous over a first date, since my freshman year of college.

"Okay, your hair is already done. Let's work on your makeup. You have 5 minutes now. Come, sit down!" Quinn says, motioning towards the chair of my vanity. I plop down on the chair and Quinn quickly begins working on my makeup. As soon as she puts on the finishing touches, I hear a knock from my front door. I look up at Quinn nervously and she sends me a reassuring smile. "Your date is here." She says in a sing-song voice. I stay put, never moving from the chair, my eyes wide. Quinn rolls her eyes at me and strolls out of the room, opening my front door for me. "Hey, Brittany, come on in. Santana should be out any minute. By the way, cute outfit, you looks stunning." I hear Quinn say from the living room. "San! Brittany is here! Get your ass out here now!"

I roll my eyes at that and take a few calming breaths. I get up from my seat and look into the mirror of my vanity. Quinn did a great job on the makeup and the dress and boots really were a good suggestion. My hair is tumbling over my shoulder in flawless waves. I look totally hot. I just hope Brittany thinks so as well. I take another deep breath and march out of my room, grabbing my purse off of my bed, as I head out. Once in the living room, I spot Brittany standing by the front door with Quinn standing beside her. The moment I spot her, the air leaves my lungs. She looks beautiful, as always. Her hair is flowing over her shoulders and not a strand is out of place. Her makeup is light and flawless, similar to my own. She's wearing a casual blue dress that brings out the color of her eyes, and she just looks amazing. When she spots me, she offers me a bright smile that awakens the butterflies in my stomach and I smile back at her.

"You look amazing, San." She says to me softly.

I look away from her shyly. "Thanks. So do you." I tell her. Her cheeks tint pink and she smiles at me bashfully.

"Shall we go?" Brittany asks me. I nod shyly and walk towards her. Brittany opens my front door and heads out. Before I step out, I turn towards Quinn and place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't wait up." I tell her. She rolls her eyes playfully at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now go have fun." She tells me with a genuine smile. I nod my head at her and then follow after Brittany.

Let the date begin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This place is nice." I say in awe of the restaurant that Brittany has taken us too. It's called Emile's. It's not too pricey but definitely not shabby either. The environment is actually really nice. The restaurant has intimate lighting, beautifully set tables, crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It just looks like the perfect place to take a first date. Or propose to a significant other. Either way, it works.

"I wanted to be fancy but not too fancy. I didn't want to seem like I was trying too hard." Brittany says with a small laugh and I smile at her.

"I like it." I tell her honestly. She smiles in relief.

Our waiter comes up to us and takes our orders. I order grilled salmon and she orders a steak. My girl loves to eat. And yes, I am now going to start calling her my girl, since her arrangement with Kitty is over. Of course, I won't ever tell her that I'm referring to her as "my girl", because nothing is official yet. But I believe it will be. Hopefully soon.

Anyway, while Brittany and I are waiting for our food, we engage in some pretty interesting conversation.

"Spider-man or Bat man?" Brittany asks me.

"Bat man. There's no competition." I tell her. She scoffs at me. "Don't tell me you'd pick Spider-man…" She raises her eyes at me challengingly. I scoff back at her. "You're lame."

"Psh, no. You are! Spider-man is a bad ass." Brittany says defensively.

"If you say so, Dr. Pierce." I say with a playful eye roll, she mimics me.

"I do say so, Dr. Lopez." She says with a small smile playing on her lips. "Sooooooooo….I have a question. It might be a little weird to ask on a first date…" Brittany says, trailing off.

"What is it?"

Brittany hesitates for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Do you plan to get married and have kids one day? One day soon, perhaps?" Brittany asks me slowly. My eyes widen at that and I wonder what would cause her to ask that. But then I realize that there is only one reason she'd be asking me this: My mother. What the hell did my mother say to Brittany? Brittany never told me what they talked about, all she said was that my mother isn't going to kill her, for now.

"Britt, what did my mom say to you?" I ask her suspiciously. Brittany chews on her bottom lip, nervously and looks away from me. My eyes narrow at her. "Britt?" I drawl out. She looks at me briefly but then focuses her attention on her hands. I slide my foot out of my boot and start sliding it up and down Brittany's calf. Her eyes widen and she stares at me in bewilderment. I smirk at her reaction and move my foot upwards and begin sliding it up and down her thigh. Her cheeks flush red and she's doing everything she can, to control her breathing. "Britt Britt, just tell me what my mom said to you and I'll stop." I say, trying to bargain with her. She gives me a weak nod and I remove my foot from her thigh and slide it back into my boot.

Brittany takes a deep breath and then narrows her eyes at me. "Can I just say that _you do not play fair_." She says with a pointed look. I just smirk at her and give a small shrug. She takes another deep breath. "Your mom may have mentioned something about us getting married one day and having children and some other things…" Brittany says quietly.

My eyes widen a little before I remember that this is my mom we're talking about. She's been talking to me about marriage and kids since I was 13, except instead of her talking about me marrying Brittany, she was talking about me marrying Quinn. But then my eyes widen again, in realization. My mom actually approves of Brittany. My mom has never approved of any girl I've liked, besides Quinn, and not once has she ever spoken to these women, except for Quinn, about marriage and kids. Whoa.

"Wow. Well to answer your question, I definitely do want kids and maybe one day, I'd like to get married but it doesn't have to be now. Also, you do realize that if my mom is talking to you about these things, then that means she approves of you, right?" I say to her. Brittany nods slowly and continues to bite her lip. "There's something else, isn't there?" I say to her. She smiles at me guiltily, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"Do you remember how I told you that I couldn't have lunch with you on Wednesday and Thursday, this week, because I had to deal with a patient?" She asks me. I nod my head slowly.

"Well, the truth is, I wasn't dealing with a patient. I was having lunch with your mother. Both times." She confesses. My eyes bug out of my head at that. Before I get the chance to say something, the waiter comes back with our food. He places it in front of us and tells us to enjoy.

I watch as Brittany cuts up her steak into tiny pieces and begins devouring it, as well as the asparagus and mashed potatoes, on her plate. I haven't even finished cutting up my salmon by the time she's halfway done. She continues shoveling the food into her mouth, while I slowly eat the salmon and broccoli on my plate, and watch her in amusement. By the time, I'm halfway through my plate, Brittany is eating the last bite of her meal. While she's sipping on her water, she looks up at me and notices me still eating and watching her. She blushes and offers me a sheepish smile. I giggle at her savage like ways.

"So about those eating contests…." I start.

"Shut up." She says with a small embarrassed smile. I smirk at her and shrug, going back to my food.

"Would you like some of my salmon, Ms. Caveman?" I ask her teasingly. She pouts at my teasing and I smile softly at her. "I'm kidding, you're too cute to be a caveman." I tell her sweetly. She blushes again and smiles cutely. "I really was offering you some of my salmon though. Do you want a bite?" I ask her. She shrugs nonchalantly and I take that as a yes. Brittany never says no to food, I've learned that over the past month. I stab a piece of salmon on the tip of my fork and put my hand under it, in case it falls. Brittany and I meet hallway across the table and I feed the salmon to her. She hums in delight as she tastes it and we sit back down.

"Yummy." She says as she finishes chewing. I hear a collective "awwww" come from a nearby table. I turn around towards said table and sitting there is: my parents, Quinn, Rachel, Lily, Puck, and Donovan. I look at them in disbelief and they all offer me guilty-looking smiles.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say to myself. Brittany looks at me in puzzlement. "Look at the inhabitants at the table behind me. Any of them look familiar to you?" I ask her. She looks behind me, her eyes searching for the table and when she spots it, her eyes go wide and she blushes furiously. "I am so sorry, Britt. I had no clue all of those crazy people followed us." I explain to her. She waves me off and gives me a soft smile.

"It's cool. It's a bit intimidating, but totally fine." She says softly.

"How about we ask for the check and get out of here?" I suggest. Her eyes seem to light up at that suggestion and she nods in agreement. "But first, let me go talk to them." I tell her. She nods in understanding and I get up and walk towards the table of those assholes, well except for Lily, Lily had no choice. As I approach their table, they all smile at me nervously.

"Oh my god, Santi! I had no idea you'd be here! What a pleasant surprise!" My mom says in amusement. I am not impressed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask them angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure Brittany didn't try any funny business with you. Though, it looks like you were the one to put the moves on her. I saw you sliding your foot over her thigh." My mom says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. My face flushes in embarrassment.

"I am almost 30 years old, mami! When are you going to stop treating me like a child? I am a grown woman, for crying out loud! I can go on a date without my parents and my friends, supervision." I say to them, staring pointedly at Puck, Quinn, Donovan, and Rachel. All four bow their heads shamefully. "Papi, you promised to stop her from doing these embarrassing things! You're a traitor!" I point to him accusingly. He and my mom roll their eyes at me.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Santi." My papi says to me.

"I will deal with all of you later! I'm going to go and enjoy the rest of my date with Brittany, away from all of you crazy ass motherfudgers." I tell them with a huff. I walk back towards my table and see Brittany standing up with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asks me, glancing over my shoulder at those assholes, and then glancing back at me.

"Yeah. Just let me pay my half of the check."

"Nope, Too late. I already paid for it. I asked you out, remember? The asker, pays. It's a rule." She says to me with a wink. I smile in thanks and she takes my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. "Now, let's get out of here before your entire family tries to follow us." She suggests. At that, I grab my purse and drag her out of there as fast as I can.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You and Rachel fake dated in high school so that you could get another girl to notice you? Really? Why does this sound so familiar?" Brittany asks me with a smirk on her lips.

"Shut up." I say with a laugh. "It worked like a charm though! The girl, her name was, Maya, did end up noticing me. We became make-out buddies and went on a few dates but then I realized I wasn't as into her as I thought, so I broke it off." She giggles a little at the story and shakes her head in amusement.

"I wish that I would've met you all in high school. It would've been great if Mike, Tina, my friends, Finn and Artie, and I, were to have gone to your school. I think our group of friends, combined together, would have been seriously epic." Brittany says with a smile. I've heard many stories of her high school days with these people and I have to agree, all of our friends combined, would be an epic group of people.

Brittany and I spent the remainder of our night, walking around Central Park, just talking. It was really nice. Great, even. This date was amazing, despite my family spying on us at the restaurant. I can honestly say that I had a great time. But all great nights must come to an end. It is now 11:30 pm and we both have to be at work by 5, tomorrow.

Brittany and I are currently standing in front of my apartment, completely unmoving. It's obvious that neither of us want this date to end, but we know that it must. "I had a really great time tonight." She tells me softly. I smile at her.

"So did I. I hope we can do this again sometime. Maybe, without my family spying on us this time." I tell her with a smile. She giggles at me and nods her head in agreement. Her eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and I automatically know what she's thinking. I lean in at the same she does, and we meet halfway. Our kiss isn't as gentle as it was the first two times, instead, it has more force behind it. Brittany moves her hand to the back of my head, bringing my face closer to hers. I pull her body flush against mine, by her waist, and deepen our kiss. Our lips move in perfect sync and suddenly I feel Brittany's tongue, swipe against my bottom lip begging for permission inside. I quickly open my mouth, granting her access. Her tongue quickly finds mine and begins massaging it softly against hers. When our kiss starts to get more heated—

"Don't make me come out there and hose you both down!" I hear my mother shout through my apartment door, knocking on the door as she does so.

Brittany and I quickly jump apart and stare at each other wide eyed.

Brittany gives me a quick peck on the lips and smiles at me, nervously side-eyeing the door. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, San. Good night." She says to me softly. I nod at her and watch as she disappears down the hallway. I groan in frustration.

Why mami, WHY?!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm glad majority of you like Mami Lopez lol. Anyway, here's a new update. Second update in the same day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! All mistakes made, are mine. **

**Chapter 19:**

_Same Night_

"Seriously, mami? You couldn't give me any privacy?" I ask my mom in a disbelieving tone. As I step inside of my apartment, I find my mom sitting on the couch, with a magazine open on her lap. She looks up at me and offers me a mischievous smile. I roll my eyes at the woman, place my purse on the counter, and make my way to sit next to her on the couch. My mom puts the magazine on the coffee table and motions for me to move closer to her. As I do, she puts her arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer to her, placing a kiss on the top of my head as I settle my head atop her shoulder.

"I may have overstepped a little..." My mom says sheepishly. I raise my head from her shoulder and look at her incredulously. My mom huffs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, I overstepped, a lot. I'm just looking out for you, mija." She says to me softly, placing another kiss on my head. I snuggle into my mother more and place my arm over her abdomen.

"I know you are and I appreciate it, but I'm a grown woman now. You should trust that I'm able to look after myself." I tell her softly. She lets out a sigh.

"I know you can, mija, but after what that stupid, Regina, did to you, I can't help but be cautious of all the women you find interest in." My mom says quietly. I swallow the lump in my throat at the mention of _her,_ name. No one has said that name in my presence since she left me heartbroken, three years ago. "I like Brittany though. She's genuine and kind and after what I witnessed tonight, the perfect gentlewoman. She's had lunch with me twice this week, I mean, it's not like I gave her much of a choice…" I roll me eyes at her. Of course she didn't. "But! She could have easily made an excuse as to why she couldn't come, but she never did. She always showed up and engaged me in nice conversation. I can tell that she's still intimidated by me, but she sucks it up and has lunch with me just so she could prove that she's good enough for you. I find that commendable." My mom says in an impressed tone.

"Does that mean you'll back off?" I ask hopefully. I hear my mom let out a soft chuckle.

"That means I will try." I groan and my mom lets out a full laugh. "Fine, I'll back off but I still plan to have my little lunches with Brittany. Other than that, I'll leave you two alone. Okay?" My mom says. I think it over and that sounds better than nothing.

"Okay." I say, looking up at her with a smile on my face. "Just curious, where's papi?"

"Asleep in the guest room. He had too much food tonight and you know how your papi gets when he eats too much." My mom says, I nod my head understandingly. My papi always falls asleep after he eats a big meal. Always.

"Well, it's getting late. I have to get up early for work tomorrow. See you in the morning, mami." I tell my mom, getting up from my spot on the couch. My mom gets up as well and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Santi. I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

With that, we both head into our designated rooms. Once I get inside my room, I change out of my clothes from tonight and just hop into bed, too lazy to do anything else. Once I am safely tucked under my covers, I start to replay the parts of my night, that didn't involve my family. Despite their interference, I can honestly say this was the best night I've had in a long time. I can't wait to do this again, with Britt.

I make myself comfortable in bed and soon drift off to sleep, dreaming of a certain blue-eyed blonde.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

"Guess who." I hear someone say from behind me, their hands covering my eyes. I smile at hearing Brittany's familiar voice.

"Is it a hot blonde that I went on a disastrous date with last night?" I ask playfully. She removes her hands from my eyes and I turn around to see her smiling face. I lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips that makes her smile brighten. "Good morning, Dr. Pierce. How did you sleep last night?" I ask her softly. She takes both of my hands into hers and begins swinging them side-to-side.

"I slept amazingly. I dreamt of you." She says with a smile. "Except every time I was about to kiss you in my dream, your mom kept appearing…" Brittany says, obviously disturbed by the thought. Damn, my mom! "But by the end of my dream, I was successful at kissing you, so it was all good!" Brittany says chirpily. I giggle at her cuteness and lean in to place another quick kiss on her lips. She captures my bottom lips between her teeth and brings up her palm up to caress my cheek, successfully prolonging the kiss. I smile into the kiss and slowly pull away after a few short moments. Brittany pouts at me for ending the kiss, so I place another quick peck on her lips, successfully turning her pout, into a smile.

"Let's go clock in." I suggest to her. She nods her head and holds out her pinky. I shake my head with a smile and link my pinky with hers, walking towards the clock in area. A line of doctors, waiting to clock in, are already there. As Brittany and I approach the line, our pinkies still intertwined, a few heads turn in our direction, many with an expression of disbelief and shock painted across their features, while others are eyeing us curiously. I shrink under their gazes and focus my attention on the floor. Brittany gently nudges me with her shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile. I offer her a small smile back and look up to see a few of the women, I've slept with, shooting daggers at Brittany with their eyes. I narrow my eyes at them, with an eyebrow raised. "Do we have a problem ladies?" I ask the group of women. They quickly turn away from us and focus their attention elsewhere.

"Looks like the sex was good enough for Lopez to keep her around." I hear one of the female doctors say. I set my jaw and try to keep my rising anger under control. "20 bucks says that Lopez will throw her away like a used tissue by the end of tomorrow." Another female doctor says, all of them chuckling cruelly. I am about to rip my pinky away from Brittany's and go tell them off, before Brittany takes my entire hand in hers and intertwines all of our fingers, looking at me with a small smile.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous that I'm the one on your arm and not them." She whispers to me, sending me a sweet smile. I force a smile and nod my head, staying silent. The line moves up and Brittany and I finally get the chance to clock in. Once we do, we head to the ICU together, a group of doctors following closely behind. As Brittany and I approach the nurse's station, we spot Kitty, texting on her phone, most likely waiting for her group of interns. As we grow nearer to Kitty, her head snaps up and she offers Brittany and me, a smile. I stare at her, completely baffled. I didn't even know Kitty knew _how_ to smile!

"Dr. Pierce, Dr. Lopez, how are you this fine morning?" Kitty asks with an uncharacteristically cheery voice.

"Um…we're fine…" I say unsurely, looking at Brittany who is smirking amusedly at me.

"You and Marley are friends now, huh?" Brittany says to Kitty with a smile. Kitty's smile widens and she blushes. Kitty blushes? Since when? What twilight zone episode have I woken up in?

"Yes. We're going out for drinks tonight…together…alone." Kitty says shyly. Brittany smiles widely at her and gives her a hug.

"Congrats! That's some major progress! I'm really happy for you." Brittany says to her sincerely.

"Well, it's all thanks to you, Britt. Whatever you said to her about me has made her want to get to know me. So I am forever indebted to you…well…not forever but you know what I mean. Just, thanks." Kitty says to her softly. Brittany nods at her. "Okay so today, Lopez, you, Martinez, and Puckerman are joining me and my interns for rounds." Kitty tells me.

"Okay, so let's round up the troops and get this day started." I suggest to them. They nod their head in agreement and we set out to find everyone else so we can start rounds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_After Rounds_

"So where should our next date be?" Brittany asks me as we sit in the deserted nurse's station. Do nurses ever actually sit here? It seems like it's always deserted, for some reason. Or maybe the time Brittany and I decide to sit over here is when most of them take their break. This is something I plan to investigate. I shake my head out of my thoughts and focus my attention back on Brittany. I offer her a smile and think over her question, not having a place in mind, so I shrug.

"Wherever you'd like it to be." I tell her sweetly. She puts on her cute thinking face and her mouth curls into a sexy smirk.

"How about your bedroom?" She asks me suggestively, giving me an exaggerated wink. My eyes widen and I clear my throat, forcing out a giggle.

"Maybe we can save that for after our 5th or 6th date?" I suggest to her. Brittany mock pouts and a disappointed look makes its way onto her face. I genuinely giggle at her now. "You know as well as I do that you aren't ready to go _there_ with me. At least not yet."

"True, but it doesn't mean that I don't think about it sometimes. I haven't had sex in like a year." Brittany says with a laugh. I don't know why, but that news really shocks me. Brittany is hot, I thought she'd have slept with at least one person in the past month or so…but at the same time, I'm glad she didn't. Brittany looks at curiously and looks hesitant to ask me something. Since we're on the topic of sex, I already know what she's going to ask.

"It's been over a month since I last had sex. That day when you found out that Chief Shah and I had a "meeting", was the last time." I tell her. Her face breaks out into a bright smile and I can't help but mirror her smile.

"Really?" She asks, I nod. "Why?" she asks curiously, though the smile is still on her face. It's obvious that she already knows the answer to this question but just wants to hear me say it out loud.

"I didn't want to disappoint you…and after that talk we had when you said you'd consider dating me, I couldn't bring myself to sleep with anyone else. In a way, it felt like I would be cheating on you." I say with a shrug. She places a kiss on my cheek and smiles at me adoringly.

"Well technically it wouldn't be cheating since we weren't together then and we're technically not together now…but I want us to be…" She trails off, waiting nervously for my reaction.

"Are you saying you want us to be girlfriends? Already?" I ask, trying to make sure that I'm not hearing things. She sheepishly nods.

"I mean, we've been acting like a couple for the past month already." She says with a laugh before she continues. "We haven't slept with anyone or kissed anyone in the time that we began figuring out our feelings for each other. I'd say we've been unknowingly, a monogamous couple for the past month. Why not just make it official? We can still go on our dates and get to know each other and everything. The whole point of a relationship is to treat it like a journey, right? You learn new things about each other on the way. You don't have to know _everything_ about someone before you get into a relationship with them, if you did, then there's no real point of being in a relationship with that person. So far, I like what I know about you and I can't wait to learn more." Brittany says passionately. A slow smile spreads across my face, causing my eyes to squint and my nose to crinkle.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Brittany asks unsurely.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend, Britt." I tell her with a smile. She fist pumps and does a little cheer before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smile at her and shake my head at her dorkiness.

"Dr. Lopez, Dr. Pierce, there you two are." I hear Chief Shah say from behind us. Brittany and I swivel around in our chairs, to face the Chief who is being followed by brunette woman in light green scrubs, similar to my own. She must be a new resident. A transfer, perhaps. I can't see her face because it is buried in the hospital map. I look at her curiously. Something about her seems so familiar. "We have a new resident. I thought that maybe you, Puckerman, and Martinez could show her around later today." Chief Shah says.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I say to her, still eyeing the brunette curiously.

"Great, come over here, Dr. Stiles." Chief Shah, motions for the woman to come closer to us and when she does, she drops the map from her face and my heart stops. "Santana Lopez, meet Regina Stiles, she just transferred here from Hopkins. She will be an official 3rd year resident at this hospital, starting tomorrow."

Regina looks at me with a devilish smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Lopez. I look forward to working _closely_ with you." She says holding out her hand for me to shake.

This is not happening. It's _her. _

I think I'm going to be sick.

**A/N: Did you see that coming? Lol. Please leave your feedback, lol, it keeps me going :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do. I was on a mini vacation, out of town. But I'm back so heyyyyy lol. Anyway, here's a new update for you all! It's a little bit of a filler. But I hope you enjoy anyhow!**

**Chapter 20:**

Regina fucking Stiles.

Why does it seem like I have the worst luck in the world? Within 5 minutes of making things official with Britt, this bitch shows up? Seriously? I haven't seen Regina in 3 fucking years and then she just pops up at _my_ place of employment and drops the bomb that she will be working here too? You have _got_ to be kidding me. Now Chief Shah expects me to show her around this hospital? Not only me, but Donovan and Puck as well? This is not going to end well for any of us. Now Chief Shah is gone and Regina is standing in front of the nurse's station, completely ignoring Britt's existence and keeping her attention solely on me. The way she is looking at me is extremely unnerving and the curious looks Brittany keeps shooting my way, isn't making this situation any better. This is seriously fucked up. Why can't I have a happy ending without something awful and unexpected happening? Why can't I ever catch a break?

"It's nice to see you again, Santana. It's been about 3 years, right?" Regina says to me with a taunting smirk. I clench my jaw shut and glare daggers at her. I side-eye Brittany and see her eyes widen in recognition. She turns to look at me and I briefly lock eyes with her. Her eyes are asking me if this is the ex I mentioned to her a few weeks ago. I subtly nod in confirmation and see her eyes narrow into slits, as she focuses her attention on Regina. Regina finally decides to focus her attention on Brittany, as if she is noticing her for the first time. When she sees the look Brittany is giving her, a smug look crosses her face. "I see you've got yourself a guard dog. How sweet." Regina says in a taunting tone. Before Brittany gets the chance to say anything to that smug little bitch, I beat her to it.

"Why are you here? Did Professor Lewis finally see you for the worthless piece of shit that you really are? Or did you up and leave her too, without so much as a proper goodbye?" I ask her with smugness lacing my own tone. The smirk from her face drops and she looks at me through narrowed eyes.

"Is this ditzy blonde your girlfriend? If she is, you know it's only a matter of time before she sees how tedious you are and decides to cheat on you. Just like all of your other girlfriends." Regina says with that smirk creeping on her face, once again. Before I have time to react, Brittany jumps to her feet, walks around the nurse's station and gets into Regina's face.

"I _am_ her girlfriend and I would _never_ cheat on her. Only sluts, like yourself, would do that. You can't just come into our workplace and begin insulting Santana like that. I don't care if you insult me but if you insult my girlfriend again and I _will_ kick your ass." Brittany says heatedly. Regina just smirks at her and puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy there, pup. I'll stop." Regina says to Brittany in amusement. Brittany's pager decides to go off at this given moment and after she looks at it, she looks back at me with a torn expression.

"If you have to go, Britt. Go. I'll be fine." I tell her softly. I don't really know whether or not I'll be fine but I know for a fact that I don't want to be left alone with this bitch. But duty calls, and I want Regina to see that I am not intimidated by her. I also want Britt to see that I can handle myself and that I don't need her constant protection, no matter how appreciated it is. I know for a fact that once, Puck and Donovan see that Regina is back, it will only be a matter of time before Quinn, Rachel, my mom and dad and the rest of our crew, find out. Brittany comes up next to me and leans down to place a soft and reassuring kiss to my lips. I smile gently at her and she smiles weakly in return.

"If she gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to page for me. I have a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu and have absolutely no problem with kicking her ass, if I need to." Brittany says quietly in my ear. I giggle softly at her protectiveness and then a surge of arousal shoots through me at the thought of Brittany kicking anyone's ass. She notices my lust filled expression and smirks at me playfully before her face turns serious again. She peeks over her shoulder briefly, looking at Regina and I follow her line of sight to see Regina with her eyes trained on her cell phone. Brittany turns back to me. "Do you think you could tell me the full story of what went on with you two, later?" Brittany asks me hopefully. I swallow the lump in my throat at the memories of everything that happened with me and my ex, three years ago. I slowly nod and she gives me a small smile. "Okay. I have to go now. Kitty was paging me. Remember to page me if this bitch gives you any trouble." I nod at her and she presses a kiss to the side of my head before getting up and casting a wary glance towards Regina. She turns around and exits the floor; my eyes following after her until she's out of sight.

"She's definitely a feisty one. She's like a blonde version of Scrappy doo." Regina says with a smirk.

"I would very much appreciate it if you refrain from insulting my girlfriend. Do it again, and I'll assist Britt in kicking your sorry ass." I tell her in a threatening manner. She looks completely unfazed by my threat and even goes as far as cracking a smile.

"You know, you always did look unbelievably adorable when you tried to threaten others."

"What the hell are you doing here, Regina? And I want an actual answer. Chief Shah said you were at Hopkins. Who the hell in their right mind would leave one of the best hospitals in the nation for a hospital that's only the best in the tri-state area?" I ask her with narrowed eyes. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I just missed being here, in New York. I wanted to be closer to my family, and friends, and most importantly, you." She tells me with a small smile. I scoff at her and put as much distance between us as possible.

"Need I remind you, that you _abandoned me_, Regina?! You can't just come here, and assume that all would be forgiven. Did you think I'd be happy to see you? Because guess what? I'm _not_. Go back to Hopkins or find somewhere else to work because I don't want you here." I tell her truthfully. She frowns at me for a moment before walking around the nurse's station to sit in the seat that Britt was occupying a few minutes prior. I scoot my chair further away from her and in response, she moves her chair even closer. I huff in annoyance at her and she sends me a playful smirk.

"Stop pretending like you aren't happy to see me. It's so obvious that you are." She says to me, placing her hand on my forearm. I quickly snatch my arm away from her touch, effectively cutting off all physical contact between us.

"First of all, let's get something straight; _never ever_ touch me. Second of all; I am definitely not pretending. I don't like you, Regina. Honestly, I find you to be completely abhorrent. I've been hoping and praying every day for the past 3 years that I'd never have to see you again. And then today happens and I realize that my prayers have been ignored. I don't want you here, I don't want you near me, I don't want you near my friends and I definitely don't want you near Brittany. Go back to wherever the hell you came from." I tell her, completely ranting out my frustrations at her presence. The smirk that has been on her face since her arrival has been completely wiped off. Her eyes narrow dangerously at me. Just when she's about to open her mouth to say something, Puck and Donovan bound into the area. They both stop in their tracks when they notice Regina.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here? Come to erase whatever happiness my sister has left?" Puck asks Regina, studying her with a look of distaste, Donovan, wearing a similar expression.

"Nice to see you too, Noah. You as well, Donovan." Regina says in a formal tone. "So are you guys going to show me around, or what?" She asks in annoyance. Donovan and Puck exchange looks and shrug at each other. Puck walks over to the nurse's station and picks up the map that Regina had placed there earlier, and hands it to her.

"Here's a map. Find your own damn way around here." He tells her with a sneer. She rolls her eyes at him and mutters something inaudible under her breath. Puck turns to me and holds out his arm for me to link mine through. "C'mon, San, let's go. I don't want your awesomeness to be tainted by this woman's wretchedness." I get up from my seat at the nurse's station and link my arm through Puck's. He and Donovan lead me out of the area, leaving a seething Regina, behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Omg! So let me just say that I am beyond happy that you and Brittany have officially become girlfriends, because it's about damn time." Quinn says to me with a smile. It is now lunch time and Quinn has decided to come here and have lunch with me and Britt. Brittany is currently with a patient right now and will be coming down in another 5 minutes, so right now, it's just Quinn and I sitting in the garden.

"Thanks…" I tell her quietly and then a sympathetic look spreads across her face.

"I'm sorry that the wicked bitch of Harlem, decided to come back on the day you and Britt became official. Does she have perfect timing or what?!" Quinn exclaims incredulously. She has a point though, out of all of the days she could have come back, she chose today. "Did you tell your mom?" My eyes widen in panic at that. I quickly shake my head "no" at that.

"Definitely not! I know that you and my mom are besties or whatever, but you have to promise me that you won't tell her. Promise me, Q." I tell her sternly. She bites her bottom lip and looks contemplative. "Q! Promise me! You know how my mom is!" I plead with her. She lets out a long sigh and nods her head in defeat. "Thank you."

"Hey guys, sorry, I'm late. I had to give a quick examination of a patient and luckily she's fine, so yay!" Brittany says, plopping down on the seat next to me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before turning towards Quinn and offering her a smile. Quinn sits across from us, at Brittany's usual spot, smiling brightly at us, causing me to blush.

"You guys are too cute!" Quinn gushes. Brittany and I exchange shy smiles before turning our attention back to Quinn and addressing the issue at hand.

"So…you wanted to know about what went down with Regina, so I think that it's time I told you." I tell Brittany. She gives me an encouraging nod. I take a deep breath and begin telling her everything, conjuring up the bad memories as I go along. "So Regina and I met a few years back. I was 22 and a senior in college and she was 23 and a first year med student at Columbia. We met in the school's medical library, began talking and immediately hit it off. Long story, short, we became an official couple a few months after we met and were together for three years. The day of her white coat ceremony at Columbia, she left me. After her ceremony, I congratulated her and had a little surprise party set up for her at Rachel and Quinn's. I was planning on her and I, arriving together, but she told me to go ahead and that she was going to head back to our apartment really quickly and change into something more comfortable, before meeting us there. I went to Quinn and Rachel's and 3 hours passed by before I decided to go home and check on her. When we got back to the apartment, all of her things were gone, along with some of my things. She broke into my safe, that I used to keep hidden in my room and stole more than half the money I had stored in it. All she left was a 1 page note on my pillow saying that she can't be with me anymore and that she hadn't been interested in our relationship for the last two years. She wrote that she ran off with one of the professors from Columbia and that they were going to start a new life together and that she wished me the best of luck in life. And that was the last I heard of her. Until today." I tell her quietly, willing away the feelings of disappointment and sorrow.

Brittany looks absolutely livid. "She did that to you?! Seriously?! What a fucking bitch." Brittany grumbles lowly, anger lacing her tone. I take her hand in mine, to calm her down and she does, after a few minutes. I look over to Quinn, who seems to approve of Brittany's reaction, giving me a thumbs up as Brittany focuses her attention on the table. I roll my eyes at her, a small smile curling on my lips. Quinn takes out her phone and begins tapping away, a few moments later, I feel my phone buzz in my scrub pocket. I take it out and see a new message from Quinn.

_**Quinn Fabgay wants Berry's Cherry: If I approved of Brittany before, I can honestly say that I definitely approve of her even more now. You are in good hands, San. She will protect you from that bitch. ;) **_

After I read the message I look up at Quinn and she sends me a wink.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Brittany asks curiously. I shrug. "I get the feeling that she's only here because of you. There are hundreds of hospitals in New York and out of all of them, she picked this one. I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that she's here to try and win you back." Brittany says.

"So the question here, is: Do you want her back?"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be longer and more eventful, I promise. My mind is still on vacation lol. Sorry about that, I hope this wasn't awful. And Brittana is endgame my dears, so don't worry :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

_Next Day_

Quinn asked me yesterday if I wanted Regina back. The answer to that question was simple: _HELL NO!_ I mean, why would I? She abandoned me with a 1 page note that had the worst breakup explanation ever, stole over $20,000 from my safe without even asking, not to mention she completely broke my heart and instilled within me, major trust and abandonment issues. I loved her so much and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and how did she repay me? I'll tell you! She took my heart, froze it, dropped it from the top of the _Burj Khalifa_, let it smash into billions of tiny pieces and then fed it to freaking Shamu. Then Shamu shit out the tiny pieces of my heart and let it sink to the bottom of the ocean and now it is resting atop the _Titanic_. She fucked me over in the worst way possible and I can never forgive her for that.

Now she is forcing her way back into my life after three years of being nonexistent and expects me to take her back? Seriously? Is she crazy? Has she always been this insane? Was I too blinded by my love for her, to notice? I guess my answer to the last three questions is: Yes. She is crazy, has always been crazy, and I was too blinded by how I felt for her, to notice _just_ how _crazy_ she is. This whole situation, for the lack of a better word, is crazy.

After having lunch yesterday with Quinn and Britt, Chief Shah told us that Regina had gone home and would be back today, to officially start working as a doctor in this hospital. To say that Brittany, Puck, and Donovan were pissed, would be an understatement. I am surprisingly not pissed, but I am feeling a major sense of dread at having to be in the presence of my insane ex. Who knows what type of things, she'll say to Brittany. I don't care what she says to me or what she does to me, but I do care about what she does and says to Brittany. I am not about to let this bitch mess with my girl. Puck and Donovan know how to deal with her, so I'm not as worried about them. But Britt…Britt is a feisty one who says what she means and if Regina pisses her off enough, I feel that Britt really will kick her ass. Of course, Regina would deserve it, but I'm not about to let Brittany get fired or put on suspension for defending my honor. No matter how hot it would be to witness Britt kicking ass…

Anyway! Quinn, Rachel, Donovan, Puck, and Brittany are the only ones, besides myself, that know of Regina's return. I made them all swear not to let word get out to my parents, especially my mom, as well as the rest of the group. They promised to keep it a secret but I'm not so sure that Rachel will be able to keep her mouth shut and if my mom figures out that Quinn is keeping something from her, she knows how to guilt trip her into confessing whatever it is she's hiding. I think that either way, I'm screwed. Also, my grandfather, may or may not, co-own Brooklyn General…if my mom were to look at the list of all the new hires, and noticed Regina's name on the list… I'd be screwed either way…

Let's just hope that my mom doesn't find out about this bitch's return.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good morning." Brittany says to me as I plop down onto the seat next to her in the cafeteria. I offer her a sleepy smile and lean over to place a quick kiss on her lips. She smiles at me and reaches up her hand to brush a stray hair behind my ear and out of my face. "You look exhausted. Did you manage to get any sleep last night?" She asks me with concern lacing her voice. I shrug at her in response.

Last night was a sleepless night. I kept thinking about the whole fucked up situation that I've found myself in, once again. I kept going over strategies, in my head, on how to avoid Regina as much as possible. So far, I've got nothing.

"I didn't get all that much sleep last night but it's okay, nothing to worry about." I tell her nonchalantly.

"You suck at lying. But okay. Maybe you'll get some sleep while you're here, considering that you're on-call today. After this, I expect for you to go into the on-call room and get yourself a nap. Okay?" Brittany says with a stern tone but a smile on her face. I fake salute at her and she giggles before leaning in to give me another quick kiss on the lips.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." I hear a voice drawl in a sarcastic tone. Unfortunately, I know that voice too well. Britt and I slowly pull away from each other and look up to see Regina eyeing us with a smirk. "Don't stop on my account. Santana always did love some good PDA. Remember when you and I used to make-out everywhere we went, San? Good times, right?" Regina says in a goading manner, making direct eye contact with Brittany. Brittany holds onto my hand tightly and takes a calming breath as Regina continues to watch her in amusement. "Something wrong, dear?" Regina says in mirth.

"Go away, Regina. Your presence is very much unwanted here." I tell her dismissively, rubbing small circles on Britt's back, trying to calm her and keep her from killing this bitch.

"Oh, you don't really want me to go away, do you?" she says in a suggestive manner, with a raised brow.

"Actually, yes I do. Buy a fucking clue, Regina. All I want to do right now, is have breakfast with my girlfriend and guess what?! You are _not_ my girlfriend, so buh-bye." I tell her with an exaggerated wave of my hand, focusing my attention back on Britt, who seems to have calmed down significantly. I look back up to see Regina still standing there, in front of our table, fixing us with a glare. I glare right back at her until she backs down and walks away with an irritated huff. I roll my eyes at her and wonder what the hell I ever saw in her. "I'm sorry you're getting caught up in all of this drama, Britt." I tell Brittany apologetically, a pout formed on my lips. She places another quick kiss on my lips and offers me a small smile.

"Don't apologize to me. It's not your fault that your ex is insane. Plus, you're my girlfriend now. It's like my job to protect you from crazy bitches and your ex definitely fits into that category." Brittany says with a little playful smirk, causing me to chuckle.

"You're right about that. But still, I'm sorry. We've only been together for a day and I've already managed to pull you into a shit load of drama. I never knew I was going to see Regina again, let alone have to have her as a colleague. If I would've known that all of this would've happened-

"No. Stop. It is not your fault. You couldn't have known that she'd just show up. Even if you did know and you told me beforehand, I still would have asked you to be my girlfriend. I really really like you and I find you to be extraordinary. No stupid girl, who dumped you through a 1 page note, would have stopped me from asking you, the most incredible woman I have ever met, to be my girlfriend. We are now in this together. If she messes with one of us, she messes with both us. Don't forget, I'm not just your girlfriend, but I'm also one your best friends so I will be there for you anyhow." Brittany says to me genuinely. I look at her in amazement. How did I get so lucky?

"You're amazing." I tell her in awe. She playfully shrugs and sends me a wink.

"Duh." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and looks at her watch. "Time to go, my love. You have a hot date with a bed in the on-call room and I need to get ready for rounds. Let's go get ourselves, clocked in, shall we?" Brittany says in an awfully imitated British accent. I giggle at her and nod my head in agreement. She gets up from the table and I follow suit. She holds out her hand for me to take and once my hand is safely secured in hers, we begin walking towards the clock-in area.

Let this day begin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The beds in the on-call room have the most comfortable mattresses that I've ever slept on in my 28 years of life. I swear, it's like sleeping on a fluffy marshmallow cloud. Whoever suggested replacing the original lumpy mattresses in the on-call rooms, with these TempurPedic ones, is a freaking genius. I have been laying down in this on-call room for the last two hours, without getting a single page. It seems that the hospital is pretty slow today. I don't see why they don't just send me home before my on-call time ends, especially if the rest of the day will continue going on like this. But Chief Shah is a bit of a hard ass and she already let me go home early once before, I know that she won't let me go home early again. You know, unless I'm dying.

I wonder how Britt is doing. I hope Regina hasn't been giving her any trouble. But then again, Britt would probably text me or come in here to visit me, if she was. Regina is a bitch. I seriously wonder what I ever saw in her… I mean, she not only abandoned me with little explanation but she also stole 20,000 dollars from me. I mean, sure, my family is completely loaded and the money was easily replaceable, but still…she freaking _stole_ from me. I know this happened 3 years ago but I still can't get over that. It's like she never even cared for me. I know now, that she must've stayed with me for my money. Not many people know this, but I am extremely wealthy. My grandparents co-own this hospital and own another hospital in Puerto Rico. My parents own 4 of the biggest and most popular hospitals in Ohio and are also, two of the most renowned neurosurgeons in the nation. This type of stuff, I have never bragged about to anyone and I now know why I don't.

Because of people like stupid Regina.

Why the hell did she have to come back here? Just when everything in my life started to make sense, she shows up and throws everything completely off balance. It sucks.

As I snuggle more into my pillow, I hear the door to the on-call room open. I then hear footsteps following the closing of the door and feel the bed dip. A hand touches my shoulder and I roll over to meet green eyes, long brunette hair, and a smiling face. I quickly jump up from my spot on the bed and put as much distance between this person and I that I can manage.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I ask Regina who is eyeing me in amusement.

"I just came in here to take a little break." She says unconvincingly.

"There's a break room for that. Please leave." I tell her forcefully. Her lips turn up into a suggestive smirk.

"You seem so wound up, like it's been ages since you've last had sex. You know, I bet you'd be a lot more welcoming if you got laid. Tell me, when was the last time you and your _girlfriend_, did the dirty?" She asks in a low and amused tone. I stay silent and glare at her. She throws back her head and laughs gleefully. "This is too sweet. You two haven't even had sex. Your girlfriend must be a total prude, no wonder you're so angry. You know, I could always make you feel good, Santana." She says in a seductive drawl, moving closer to me, causing me to move back from her. Unfortunately, she now has me pinned against the wall, her arms places on either side of my torso, palms resting against the wall. "Remember how you and I used to fuck, with you pinned against the wall, just like this?" She husks into my ear, sending involuntary shudders through my body. "Don't you miss that? Don't you miss us?" She asks, grazing her lips against my ear.

"No. I don't." I tell her with a little waver to my voice. She smirks at me, removes a hand from the wall, and trails the tip of her index finger down my neck, between the valley of my breasts (over my scrubs, of course.) and down my abdomen, stopping before she reaches my lower regions.

"Tell me you don't want me to fuck you right here and I'll stop."

"I don't want you to fuck me. I don't want you to do anything to me. I don't want _you._" I tell her with my voice more firm now. This bitch is seriously crazy. How many times do I have to say no before she finally understands the meaning of the word? Her expression hardens once I reject her and she drops her hands to her sides, allowing me to walk around her and put distance between us.

"You don't know what you're missing out on. Why are you being so stubborn?"

I throw my head back and laugh harshly at the woman. Is she serious right now? "I was with you for 3 years. Trust me, I know what I'm missing out on and I count my blessings. You were an awful girlfriend and an even worse human being. Why in the world would I ever give up being with most amazing woman I have ever met, to go back to someone like you? Someone who is inconsiderate, backstabbing, obnoxious, wicked, and a downright thief? You have nothing to offer me. I am way too good for you." I tell her with a laugh. She scoffs at me.

"Please, I was way too good for you. Your girlfriend is way too good for you. Hell, everyone is way too good for you. Why else would every girlfriend you have ever had, cheat on you? Why else would all of the female workers in this hospital, speak badly about you? You aren't worth shit, Santana and you'll never be shit. You think Brittany is going to fall for you and you two will live happily ever after? Ha! Think again. I'm as good as you'll probably ever get." Regina says venomously, bringing forth every insecurity I've ever felt to the surface.

"Actually, it is you who isn't worth shit." I hear a familiar voice say from the doorway. In the now-open doorway, I see Brittany and my mom standing there, both shooting daggers at Regina. "I think it is time for you to leave, unless you want me to kill you with my bare hands. I have no problem going to prison if it means that scum like you would never walk this earth again. Now get the fuck out of here!" My mom yells at Regina. Regina takes her precious time walking out of the room, shooting my mom and Brittany with an amused look on her way out. Once she is out of the room, my mom closes the door behind her and Brittany walks over to me and crushes me into a hug.

"Don't listen to her, you are amazing and she's just jealous that her life is absolute shit." Brittany says to me in a soft, but shaking voice. There is so much anger in her tone and posture. But there is also unbridled honesty. With that, all of the insecurities that were starting to build back up, have disappeared. I look over Britt's shoulder and see my mom taking deep breaths to calm herself. I slowly pull away from Brittany, taking her hand in mine, and sitting us down on the nearby bed.

"What are you doing here, mami?" I ask her softly. She offers me a forced and shaky smile.

"I came to hang out with you for a bit. Your papi went to Staten Island to hang out with your brother, and since Quinn and Rachel are at work and Mercedes and Sam are out of town, I decided to come here and see you. But enough about why I am here, why didn't you tell me the wicked bitch of Harlem was back?" My mom asks with a raised eyebrow. That was exactly what Quinn referred to her as, yesterday. It is official; my mom and Quinn make up nicknames together.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you coming here and causing a scene. I know how you get, mami." I say in explanation.

"What do you mean, 'you know how I get'? Is it so wrong for me to want to defend my child's honor? That bitch completely wrecked you and I had to be there to pick up the pieces. I was the one who held you as you cried at night. Santi, you have to understand why I'd feel the need to go a little off the handle. That no good, Regina George, wannabe, hurt my baby and she will definitely pay. I am definitely coming here every day for the rest of my stay in New York. If she wants to get to you, her bony ass is going to have to go through me." My mom says heatedly.

"Mom—

"No, seriously, her ass is extremely bony. Like is that even normal?" My mom asks curiously. I just look at my mom incredulously. How did she go from extremely pissed to wondering why Regina's butt is bony?

"You're right, it really is. Do you think it hurts for her to sit down?" Brittany wonders out loud. My mom hums in agreement.

"Guys! Seriously!" I say to them, completely stupefied.

"Sorry, mija. Anyway, like I was saying, expect to see me around this hospital every day for the next two weeks." My mom says resolutely. I don't even try to protest with her because I know it would be falling on deaf ears. And also, part of me is a little relieved that my mom will be sticking around here because Regina would never dare mess with my mami. Maribel Lopez is not to be messed with. Everyone here knows that.

"Okay." I tell her simply.

"Great. Glad you see things my way. Oh, I also came here to offer my congratulations to you and Brittany. I'm glad you two are finally a couple." My mom says, shooting Brittany and I, with a bright and genuine smile. We smile back at her and then a smirk creeps its way onto her lips. Oh boy. "So when do you two plan to get married?"

Brittany and I groan in unison.

Despite the awful Regina situation that we literally just encountered 5 minutes ago, my mom has managed to work in the talk about marriage. Seriously, this woman is insufferable.

"Mami, you were literally pissed off a few minutes ago, how is that you want to talk about marriage _right now_?"

"Mija, there is always time to talk about marriage."

I think I'd rather watch my mom make a scene with Regina than have this talk.

Britt and I have only been girlfriends for a day!

"Oh and let's talk about kids. How many do you each plan to have?" My eyes widen at her and I look to Brittany and see her mirroring my expression.

Seriously, how the hell do I get out of this?

Ugh. Mothers.

**A/N: Well this chapter was longer than the last lol. I hope you all enjoyed it! All mistakes made are mine. Unfortunately, that won't be the last of Regina. On the bright side, there will be more Mami Lopez and much more Brittana interactions next chapter so YAY lol. I would love it if you all left your feedback, as you know, it is always greatly appreciated. Until next time! :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to all who have taken the time to review, it is very much appreciated: D and thank you to everyone still reading. I am glad that you all are still enjoying the story and thank you all for the suggestions on what you would like to see happen. I'm going to try my best to incorporate some of your ideas into this story. Anyway here is a new chapter for you all! It's a bit of a fluffy filler lol. I have writer's block again...I hope you guys enjoy this anyhow lol. **

**Chapter 22:**

_Same Day—Lunch Time_

"San, you look even more tired than you did when you first got here. You haven't been paged at all today. Why don't you just go to Quinn and Rachel's? Don't they live like 5 minutes away? I'm pretty sure, they wouldn't mind you coming over, considering that you all live at each other's places anyway." Brittany suggests to me. I know what she's trying to do and as much as I appreciate it, the thought of leaving her in this hospital with Regina and not being within walking distance of her, is a little unnerving. That's the main reason I even decided to come in today, instead of chilling at Quinn and Rachel's.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm fine here." I tell her with a shrug. She exhales a deep breath and eyes me with a hard-to-decipher look.

"Santana, I love the fact that you feel this need to protect me, but I can take care of myself. But as of today…I don't _have_ to take care of myself. Are you forgetting that Puck, Donovan, Mike, Tina, and _your_ _mom_, are all here? None of them would ever let anything happen to me and you know that. Sweetie, you're exhausted and in much need of a good rest. Just go to Quinn and Rachel's, take a nap, play with Lily, just do something that will relax you. Just go _for me_? Please?" Brittany pleads with an adorable pout, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I let out a defeated sigh and nod my head in agreement. She leans forward and places a sweet kiss on my lips, causing my lips to quirk upwards. "Good."

"I promise to leave right after your lunch break ends." I bargain with her. She pretends to think it over before she nods her head and presses another kiss to my lips. She resumes eating her pb&j sandwich, while I snack on a bag of potato chips. We eat in silence before a thought occurs to me. "You have tomorrow off, right?" I ask her. She hums her answer. I take that as a yes. "Well, I still haven't used any of the day offs that Chief Shah gave me last month and I was thinking, why don't you and I do something together? Maybe we can have a picnic at Central Park and maybe we can bring Lily? If you're okay with that, of course." I suggest to her. After she swallows her sandwich and takes a swig of her water to wash it down, she offers me a bright smile and nods her head eagerly.

"That would be great! And I'm definitely fine with you bringing Lily, I can tell that you haven't gotten to spend much time with her lately, and she's obviously your #1 favorite lady." Brittany says to me with a playful wink causing me to giggle. What is with me and giggling lately?

"Great! Thanks. I'll have to ask the monster wives, if it's okay, first, but I'm sure they'll say yes." I tell her. She nods and takes another bite of her sandwich. As I look at the garden entrance, I see my mom walking towards us with my dad in tow. As they approach the table, Brittany spots them and offers them a close-lipped smile, her mouth currently full. "Hey mami, hey papi. I thought you were with Juan?" I ask my dad confusedly. He offers me a smile and shrugs.

"I was but then your mami called me and told me that the wicked bitch of Harlem is back, so your brother and I drove here as fast as we could." My papi says. I eyes him curiously. Did he just say that he and my _brother_ drove here? I get my answer soon after, because now walking though the garden entrance, is my brother, Juan. He is wearing a plain, fitted, black tee and black basketball shorts with all black Nikes. How the hell isn't he hot with all that black on? It's like 85 degrees outside. His silky black hair is gelled back, just like my dads, and his face is clear of all stubble. His dark, expressive eyes, are unreadable from this distance but his lips are quirked up in a bright smile, making his dimples become more prominent. As he walks up to the table, in all his 6 foot 2, glory, his eyes automatically zoom in on Brittany. He then looks at me with a look of approval.

"Looks like you snagged yourself a hottie, Santi. Good job, sis!" Juan congratulates me with a smirk on his lips and a fist out for me to pound. I narrow my eyes at him and his smirk widens. "You're going to leave me hanging?" He asks in mock hurt. I roll my eyes at him and pound my fist with his. He smiles in victory at that and holds out his hand to Brittany. "Hi, I'm Juan. Santana's older and better looking, brother." He says with a small laugh. Brittany smiles at him and takes his hand, giving it a firm shake. "You must be the amazing Brittany Pierce that my sister hasn't been able to shut up about." He says with a wink sent my way. My cheeks flush at that admission and Brittany turns in my direction, offering me an affectionate smile.

"That would be me. It's nice to finally meet you, Juan." She tells him politely.

"Likewise." He tells her. They let go of each other's hands and Juan focuses his attention on me. "I like this one, Santi. Make sure to keep her around longer. Now where is that wretched ex, of yours?" He asks me, getting right down to business. I groan to myself. Please, don't tell me that they are going to make this Regina situation a family affair.

"She's in the hospital. Why do you need to know?" I ask him warily. He smirks at me. Ugh, why does everyone in this family share that same damn smirk?!

"Because, I need to know where to go, so that I can chase her off. Duh! Did you think papi and I were going to let mami have all of the fun?" He says to me. Why me? Why did I have to be the one with the overprotective family?

"We're going to make that bitch wish she was never born." My mom says with a devilish smirk.

"I'm starting to wish that _I _was never born. At least not to you crazy people." I mutter quietly to myself. Apparently I didn't say it quietly enough, because next thing I know, my mom is swatting the back of my head with her palm.

"Watch your mouth. Be grateful that you have a family that cares this much about you." My mom says in a chastising manner. I guess she has a point.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just a little embarrassing having my parents in my workplace, constantly coddling me. I'm a grown woman, you know." I say in my defense. That devilish smirk makes its way onto her lips again. Uh oh.

"You think that's embarrassing? Just wait til I show Brittany all of your nude baby pictures as well as your home videos." My mom says threateningly. She wouldn't!

"Oh my gosh, I would love to see those!" Brittany says excitedly. I widen my eyes in horror. I look at my mom pleadingly and she looks at me with a mischievous smile.

"I will gladly show them to you, Brittany. I have _all_ of them in my luggage." My mom says, sending me a wink.

This is great. Just great.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

"Your family is amazing." Brittany says to me as we walk through Central Park. I am currently, pushing Lily, in her stroller, while Brittany holds onto both of my nephew's hands. It turns out that my brother wasn't the only one to come back with my dad, but his wife and two children, also made the trip with them. My brother and his wife are currently on a two week vacation from work. My sister-in-law, Veronica, is a registered nurse at Juan's hospital, so it looks like they took the same two weeks off, together. When they found out that Brittany and I were taking, Lily, out to the park, they begged us to take my two nephews, Miguel and Vincent, with us. Of course, it took little to no convincing for me to take these little rascals off of their hands. (I guess you can say that I missed these two more than words can describe.) So now here we all are, looking like a little family, walking through Central Park together, a picnic basket hanging off of the stroller handle, while Brittany walks with the two little ones, hand-in-hand.

As we find a spot, underneath a tree, I open up the picnic basket and take out the blanket, spreading it on the grassy ground, before taking the picnic basket off of the stroller handle and placing it atop the blanket. As everything is set down, Miguel and Vincent find a space on the blanket and sit down Indian-style. I can't help but smile softly at them. They are probably two of the best-behaved boys I have ever met. And that is seriously saying something, because Vincent is 4 and Miguel is 6, and that is the age that most children become hyperactive monsters.

"They're alright." I tell Brittany with a smile flashed at my nephews. I take Lily out of the stroller and place her next to Miguel, who sits her up while Britt and I, take a seat next to the kiddy bunch. "Okay, let's see what Auntie Quinn and Grandma M, packed for us, shall we?" I tell the little ones. They nod eagerly, flashing their missing front teeth. I chuckle at them and look into the basket. "So here we have, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, turkey and cheese sandwiches, tuna sandwiches, apple sauce, vanilla pudding, apple juice, grape juice, and water. What do you guys want?" I ask the two little ones first. Vincent, cutely, begins tapping his chin with his tiny index finger and makes a thinking face.

"I wantz some appa sauce n pb&j, pwease?" Vincent asks me in the cutest voice ever. I hand him a sandwich and an apple sauce, which makes him smile his toothless smile at me. "Tanks, Auntie Tana." He says to me.

"You're welcome, Vinny." I tell him, placing a kiss on top of his head. Miguel asks for the same and I hand it to him, placing a kiss on top of his head as well. These two take after their mother, more than they do Juan. Like Veronica, they have brown hair, hazel eyes, and a narrow nose, but what they did get from Juan, is his dimples and his smile. Not to mention, they have the famous Lopez smirk, down pat. I swear, this smirk is genetic. As they begin munching away on their food, I take Lily up on my lap and begin spoon-feeding her the vanilla pudding. She hums in approval at the taste and quickly devours the rest of the container. She's like a food vacuum, just like Quinn and Brittany. I open a container of apple sauce and begin feeding her that next. She quickly devours that too and looks up at me with an innocent smile, blowing spit bubbles with her mouth.

"You're pwetty, Britty. Are you gonna marry my Auntie Tana?" Vincent innocently asks Brittany, causing her to choke on the turkey and cheese sandwich that she's currently eating. I pat her on the back to keep her from choking and she smiles in appreciation as she takes a sip of her water. What is with my family and marriage?

"Umm…I don't know. Maybe?" She asks in a questioning tone, eyeing me nervously. Maybe? An involuntary smile makes its way onto my lips at her answer. "Maybe." Sounds like she has been considering it. For some reason, that makes a warm feeling spread through my chest.

"Why only maybe? You like her, don't you?" Miguel asks Brittany curiously. Brittany's face flushes and she looks at me pleadingly. I shrug amusedly at her and leave her to fend for herself. She glares at me for my lack of help and I chuckle at her frustration.

"Of course I like her, it's just…kind of soon. We just became girlfriends like 2 days ago." Brittany explains to Miguel and Vincent. They both look at her quizzically and Brittany looks uneasy at being at the center of their scrutiny.

"My mommy says that it doesn't matter how long two people have been together, if they love each other, then anything is possible….or something like that." Miguel says to Brittany in earnest. "Do you love Auntie Tana?" He then asks. Brittany's eyes widen at being put on the spot. As much as I would love to hear her answer, I decide to put her out of her misery.

"I think that's enough questioning for today, boys. I brought a Frisbee for you two to go play with when you're finished eating. So eat up and you can go play." I tell them. With that, they basically stuff the remainder of their sandwiches in their mouth, chewing quickly and surprisingly not choking in the process. They take a big swig of their apple juice to wash down all the food contents, then take the Frisbee and run a few feet away from the blanket to begin playing with it. "Sorry about them. They're very curious children." I tell Brittany with a small laugh, making sure to keep a close eye on my nephews as they throw around the Frisbee.

"It's okay. I was just a little…yeah." She says with a small laugh. "Are they always so…straight-forward?" Brittany asks. I laugh at her word choice.

"Yes. They talk to my mami over Skype at least 3 times a week. My mom's nosiness and straightforwardness was bound to rub off on them sooner or later. It just seems that it rubbed off on them a lot sooner, and given the fact that they are at the age where they question everything, the questions they were asking, are not so shocking." I tell her. She nods at that and takes a bite of her sandwich. I take a sip of my apple juice and observe her. "So you, maybe, want to marry me, eh?" I ask her. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she clears her throat, before stuffing the entirety of her sandwich in her mouth. Her cheeks are puffed out like a chipmunk and she muffles out an answer to my question. I giggle at her, causing Lily to look up at me questioningly. When Lily follows my line of sight, she lets out a high pitched giggle and begins clapping amusedly at Brittany's puffed out cheeks.

"Doesn't Brittany look silly?" I ask Lily in an amused, high pitched voice.

"Ya!" Lily says with a giggle.

Brittany carefully chews her sandwich and cautiously swallows it, washing it down with water. She smiles at me sheepishly which causes me to laugh at her. "So do you think your mom is at the hospital today?" Brittany asks, obviously changing the subject. I decide to let her off the hook and go along with it.

"Yup! Her and my dad should be there right now with Donovan and Puck." I tell her.

"What do you think they're doing to Regina?" She asks me. It never occurred to me, until this very moment, that they'd be doing anything to Regina. I look at her thoughtfully as I go through all of the possible scenarios those 4 could be doing to that bitch. I come up empty.

"That's a good question." I say to her.

"Excuse me." We hear a voice say to us. Britt, Lily, and I look up to see an elderly couple looking down at us with tender smiles on their faces. "My husband and I just wanted to say that you two have a beautiful family. It's quite refreshing to see a couple so young, raise such a well-behaved group of children. It also helps that you two look completely in love with each other, which is so rare to see in young couples now-a-days. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day." The elderly woman says to us, before walking away, hand-in-hand with her husband. Brittany and I look at each other shyly, our cheeks blazing red.

"Britty, come play fwisbee with us!" Vincent yells from the area he and Miguel are playing in. Brittany nods dumbly at him, before chancing a quick glance in my direction, and getting up to walk over to my two nephews. Once she's gone, I look down at Lily who is looking up at me curiously.

"Today is an interesting day, huh?" I ask her.

"Ya!" She says smiling at me, drool seeping out of her lips and dripping down her chin. I take a napkin out of the basket and wipe her mouth with it.

"You say ya for everything, don't you?"

"Ya!"

That's what I thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, you guys are back. Guess what we did today!" Puck says to Britt and I excitedly, as we walk through Quinn and Rachel's front door, with Lily balanced on my hip and Miguel and Vincent walking behind us.

"What did you do today?" I ask him curiously. A devilish smile forms on his lips, my mom and dad sporting their own devilish smiles.

"We may or may not have tortured Regina most of the day." Puck says with a chuckle.

"What did you guys do?" Brittany asks, her curiosity obviously piqued.

"Well honestly, we weren't planning to do anything to her at first, but then she got up in me and Donovan's face and began bad mouthing you. She started calling you the 'S' word and the 'B' word and saying how you're going to be alone for the rest of your life and stupid stuff like that. So Donovan and I stole a jar of peanut butter, out of the nurse's lounge, and we spooned the entire jar into her lunch bag. It was hilarious, watching her open her lunch bag and not being able to get to her lunch without making a mess. Then your mom and dad had Chief Shah place her in the delivery room and we all know how much she hates kids and watching the birthing process. She was stuck assisting Dr. Collins, with helping a few mothers give birth, most of the morning. When she came back from the delivery room, she looked beyond sick. It was the best thing ever. You should've been there, San. It was epic!" Puck says with a laugh, my mom, dad and Brittany joining in.

"Sounds epic." I tell them in a deadpan manner. It's cool that they did these things as a way to defend me, but at the same time, it's a bit childish and amateurish. They could do so much better than that.

My mom seems to catch onto my tone and decides to change the topic. "How was the park?"

"It was good." I tell her simply.

"Britty played fwisbee with us! I like Britty!" Vincent says, smiling up at Brittany. Brittany smiles back at him.

"I like you too, Vincent." She tells him sweetly, causing him to blush. Looks like little Vincent already has a crush.

"We asked Auntie Tana and Britty if they're going to get married, but they said it's too soon to know." Miguel says disappointedly. My mom looks at us and smirks.

"Oh, really? Well did you tell them that it's never too soon to know?" My mom asks them. My eyes narrow suspiciously at her and she smiles innocently at me, causing my eyes to narrow into slits.

"Yeah I did. Just like you told me to, grandma. Now where's the ice cream you promised us?" He asks her with his arms crossed. My mom chuckles quietly at him and I look at her in disbelief.

I should've known it was her who made him and Vincent ask that!

"Right this way, love. Auntie Q and Auntie R bought vanilla ice cream just for you and your brother. C'mon boys, let's get some ice cream." My mom says to them cheerily, causing them to cheer along with her. As they walk into the kitchen together, Brittany and I look at each other in bemusement.

"Your mom…." She says, trailing off.

"I know…" I say, knowing exactly what she's thinking.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Writer's block seriously sucks lol but I promise you a better chapter next time! As always, your feedback is appreciated. Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I still have freaking writer's block lol. It's frustrating. I ended up starting a new story called "Notice Me" as I took a break from this one lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to check out my other story, if you want. Here you go!**

**Chapter 23:**

_Next Day—Lunch Time_

"So an elderly couple mistook Lily, Miguel, and Vinny, for you and Britt's children? I can totally see that happening." Quinn says with a laugh. I glare at her and take a bite of my baby carrot. Britt is having lunch with my mami and papi today, while Puck and Donovan are dealing with a patient, so who better to have lunch with than Quinn? She works from home anyway, and Rachel is on set of her new show, which somehow got picked up by BBC America. Why BBC America would want a show with the crappy title of, _Roommate Disasters_, is beyond me but I guess I should be happy for her. I just hope the show is better than its title.

"Whatever. It was a bit awkward though…I mean, not only did she mistake those three little angels for _our_ children, _but_ she also said that we look like we're in love, which is insane, right?" I say with a chuckle, shaking my head at the woman's outrageous statement. Britt and I are _not_ in love. At least not yet. We couldn't be, at least not this soon… right? When our table is engulfed in an uncharacteristic silence, I look up to Quinn to see her eyeing me with an amused smirk on her face. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask her nervously. Her eyes continue to bore into me and that smirk never falls from her lips. "Seriously, Quinn…What's up?" I ask slowly. She lets out a chuckle of her own and shakes her head amusedly.

"You're in denial, San. It's kind of hilarious to witness. You obviously don't notice the way you and Britt look at each other. If you did, you'd realize that the woman from the park was spot on with her observation. You two are _totally_ in looooooooooove." Quinn says in a sing-song voice, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"No, we're not. Shut up." I grumble to her.

"You are. You two are going to get married and I'll be your maid of honor and then you guys are going to have multiple children and…." I cut her off by pinching the skin of her forearm, causing her to yelp out in pain. "Ouch…bitch." She grumbles as she rubs at the pinked skin of her forearm.

"First of all, if we do get married, the wedding won't be for another 3 years at most. Second of all, I _may_ just appoint Rachel or Mercedes to be my maid of honor, especially since you seem to think that you're my only choice." Quinn opens her mouth to protest, but I hold up a hand to silence her. She snaps her mouth shut and I continue. "And third of all, shut up." I finish.

"Denial." Quinn mutters to herself.

"Hey, mija." My mami says from entrance of the garden.

"Hey mami, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be with Britt?" I ask her, looking behind her but see no sign of anyone else.

"Yeah, I told her I was coming to see you. She's with your papi. Anyway, your father and I decided last night that we are going to extend our stay up here. We actually bought a home up here, last week. It's in _Quinn's_ neighborhood, actually." My mami says. I look at her in disbelief. Does that mean this crazy woman is going to live _here_? My mom notices my expression and rolls her eyes at me. "I'm not living here indefinitely, Santi. Your father and I still plan on going back to Lima. We just wanted to have a place here, that's closer to you kids. Being up here for these last two weeks has made me realize how much I miss being around you and your brother, even if you two _are_ brats." She says with a playful smirk. I involuntarily smile at that.

"So how much longer are you extending your stay, exactly?" I ask her slowly.

"Two more weeks and we'll be out of your hair."

"Two more weeks?! Mami!"

"What? I told you, me and your father got our own place. That means we'll no longer be staying at your apartment. You should be happy. This means that you and Brittany can begin working on making those lovely future grandchildren of mine." My mom says with a smirk. There she goes with that grandchildren talk again.

"Hey, did either of them tell you how an elderly couple in the park mistook them for parents and told them how in love they looked?" Quinn says to my mom with an amused smirk. My mom looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and that signature Lopez smirk. I groan at the sight of their smirks and hide my face in my hands.

"I am _so_ going to get a new daughter-in-law and more grandchildren soon." My mom says, as she sends me a wink and turns around to begin walking through the garden entrance. One she's out of sight, I turn to Quinn, who has a smug look on her face. I narrow my eyes at her with a frown pulling at the corner of my lips.

"I hate you." I tell Quinn. She just shrugs with an amused grin on her lips.

"Love you too, San."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_End of Shift—Same Day_

**Rachel Berry: My show has been picked up by BBC America! Yessssss! Look forward to seeing my lovely face on your television screens soon ;) #RoommateDisasters**

**Raven Simone: Keep a lookout for my new series #RoomateDisasters, starring me and the lovely MsRachelBerry, only on BBC America!**

I cannot believe that _Roommate Disasters_ is trending worldwide on Twitter. If this show sucks, I'll feel really bad for Rachel. She'll probably have to start wearing disguises when she goes out in public and we all know how much Rachel loves being in the public eye and having the spotlight on herself. She'll probably have to make Quinn and Lily wear disguises as well. Hell, Lily will probably have to change her name and tell everyone that her only mother is Quinn and that she has no clue of Rachel's whereabouts. It may seem like I'm being dramatic but really, I'm not. Rachel was in this movie called, _Star Crush_, two years ago and let's just say that the public absolutely _hated_ it. It had little to no money in the box office and rotten tomatoes had given it a rating of 1 out of 10. Her fans would send her hateful tweets on an hourly basis and would insult her while she was walking down the street. It was just really awful to witness. I hope this show is a hit so that she and her family can avoid getting any random fan hate. That shit is stressful to deal with. Or so I've heard.

"You know, I am getting sick and tired of your insane family making my life a living hell." Regina says angrily as she bursts through the door of the resident's locker room. I am currently sitting on a bench in front of a row of lockers, now reading random tweets from my twitter app. I look up at Regina with a bored expression before turning my attention back to my phone. I noticed there was a huge a shit stain on her scrub pants, as well as a yellow spot on her scrub top. I smirk inwardly and fight the smile that's trying to form on my face. I hear her release an irritated huff before she opens up her locker and begins rifling through it. I continue reading tweets, a lot of them being posted by Rachel (of course) until my phone is snatched forcefully out of my hand. I look up and see Regina holding my phone in her hands, gripping it tightly as she fixes me with a dangerous look. I continue to look at her with a bored expression, not reacting at all.

"Can I have my phone back?" I ask her in a deadpan voice. Her nostrils flare in anger as she throws my phone across the room, causing it to smash against the wall. "I hope you know you're buying me a new one." I tell her nonchalantly before getting up from the bench and picking up my phone. Surprisingly, it is still turned on, the only issue is that the screen is now cracked. Oh well, I guess. I walk back over to the bench and take a seat, resuming my twitter scrolling.

"I think you should apologize to me." Regina says out of the blue. That gets a reaction out of me. I scoff at her and laugh humorlessly at her.

"You're joking right? Why the fuck would _I_ need to apologize to _you_? Last time I checked,_ I_ did nothing wrong." I tell her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, really? Then why are your parents constantly hounding me? I've been doing nothing but emptying bed pans, giving sponge baths and assisting in delivering babies for the past two days. Are you trying to tell me that you and your parents had nothing to do with that?" Regina says, pointing an accusing finger at me. My features twinkle with mirth as I laugh harshly at the woman.

"Honestly, _I _had nothing to do with that. But what the fuck did you expect? You hurt me, then skipped town, then came back to work in the hospital that _my family co-owns_. Did you honestly think that my parents wouldn't make your life a living hell if they knew you were here? I mean, we were together for 3 years, Regina. My parents are overly protective of me and you fucking with me, was a way to fuck with them as well. You brought this on yourself. Just be glad that things aren't worse for you yet." I tell her simply, before turning my attention back to my phone.

"Well fuck you and your worthless parents." She spits out. I clench my fists and set my jaw at the statement. It is okay for her to bad mouth me but to bad mouth my parents is a whole other story. I take a few deep breaths to calm my brewing anger and relax my jaw and clenched fists. "Your family is full of losers anyway." She says childishly. I laugh, a real laugh this time, at that statement.

"You're right. We're losers. That's why my family is worth over 100 million dollars and owns 2 of the most renowned hospitals in the nation, as well as this hospital, which is the most renowned hospital in the tri-state area. We Lopez's are _huge_ losers." I say to her with a chuckle.

"You ever wonder why Brittany is dating you." Regina says randomly. I look up at her with confusion. She smirks at me. "I'm pretty sure she knows that you're filthy rich and the only reason she's with you is because of your money. I mean, what else could you possibly have to offer her? You're tedious and pretty bland in the looks department. I'm sure that once she gets what she wants from you, she'll break up with you and leave." Regina says in a taunting voice, causing my insecurities to resurface. I know she's saying all of this out of spite, but it still strikes a nerve. "Why else do you think I stayed with you for so long? Why do you think I want you back now? It's not because I want _you_. You were a boring girlfriend." Regina says with a shrug and a taunting smirk plastered on her face. I usually don't like sinking to her level, but it has to be done.

"I heard that Professor Lewis got married to someone who isn't _you_. Imagine that." I say to her, my own taunting smirk, now plastered on my face. Her smirk immediately drops at that as her eyes narrow dangerously. "It looks like you don't have anything to offer anyone, either. She probably finally saw you for the crazy bitch that you are. At least I have someone. Who do you have, Regina? Tell me." I say to her challengingly. Her nostrils flare and she lets out a low growl. What is she? A fucking bull? I get up from my spot on the bench and stand with my back against the lockers.

"You know what." She starts in a low voice, moving towards me and getting into my face. "Fuck you." She growls out. I laugh in her face.

"Is that all you know how to say? Very articulate of you." She responds by smashing her fist against the lockers, causing me to flinch. Her face twists into a cruel smile as she grabs me by my scrub sleeve.

As she opens her mouth to say something else to me, the locker room door opens and in walks, Puck, Donovan, and Brittany. As they enter the locker room, they freeze in place and take in the sight before them. All of their faces contort into angry expressions as they quickly move forward to break up the scene. Brittany grabs Regina by the shoulders and sends her spiraling backwards. Brittany looks at me to assess the damage that is done.

"I'm okay, Britt. I'm not hurt. My iPhone, however, is in need of a screen repair." I tell her jokingly. Brittany's face remains the same. Her expression is one full of anger. She turns around towards Regina, who is leaning against a row of lockers and stalks towards her.

"Were you planning to hit her?!" Brittany asks Regina in an outraged tone. Regina looks at Brittany with a look of distaste as her lips curl into a cruel smile.

"What is it to you? What are you going to do about it trailer trash, Barbie?" Regina says to her harshly, placing challenging pokes onto Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looks up at Regina with a faux sweet smile and then does the unthinkable. It all happened so fast. One moment, Regina's finger was poking Brittany's shoulder, and then next thing you know, Brittany's fist is connecting with Regina's jaw. Regina falls to the floor, holding her jaw and howling out in pain, as Brittany leans down and gets in her face.

"I told you before that I had no problem kicking your sorry ass if I needed to. And this time, I _definitely _felt the need to_._ The only reason I never kicked your ass before was because Santana asked me not to…but after you put _your_hands on _my girlfriend_, I think an ass kicking was warranted." Brittany says threateningly to her before standing up to her full height. As she begins to walk towards me, Regina places her foot in front of Brittany, causing her to stumble. Before, Regina gets the chance to attack her, Brittany quickly turns around and lands a punch on her right cheek, causing Regina's face to whip in the opposite direction. "Only cowards attack from behind." Brittany says with a scoff, before successfully walking towards me this time.

"That was so hot." I tell her dreamily. She chuckles at that and shrugs.

"I try." She says playfully. "And she deserved it." She says with a shrug.

"That was awesome! In your face, Regina...Literally!" Puck says with a gleeful laugh, Donovan joining in. They walk over to us and high-five Brittany, who rolls her eyes at them. Puck and Donovan grab their bags out of their cubbies and swing it over their shoulders. Donovan gets mine and places it over my shoulder as well. I smile at him in thanks. "Well our shift is over so let's head out. Have fun icing your face Regina." Puck says as he walks out, Donovan following closely behind him.

"How'd you know to come in here?" I ask Brittany curiously, as we stand in the middle of the locker room, completely ignoring Regina's existence.

"You're always in here during the last few minutes of your shift. I was going to wait outside for you but then I saw you pinned against the locker and decided to step in." Brittany says with a nonchalant shrug. I lean forward and place a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. When we pull apart, her eyes flutter open and she looks at me with a sweet smile. "What was that for?"

"For defending me."

"Always." She tells me with a wink before holding out her hand for me to take. I take her hand and she leads me towards the door.

"Can you wait out there for a minute? I just have a few words I need to share with Regina." I tell Brittany. She looks at me cautiously, so I place another kiss on her lips. She lets out a wary sigh but nods her head slightly. She spares a scathing glance towards, Regina, who has now relocated to the bench before walking out of the room. I turn towards, Regina, with a small, victorious smirk, as she glares at me with her now, blue-ish looking cheek. "For someone who wants me only for my money, she sure seems to care a lot about me, huh?" I tell her mockingly. She scoffs at me and continues rubbing her aching cheek and jaw. "When my mom catches wind of what happened down here, your ass will be toast. You think what my parents have been doing to you so far, is hell? Just wait until they find out everything you said and did here. Hell will seem like a freaking vacation. If I were you, I'd hand in my letter of resignation as soon as possible. Have a good night, _Regina_."

With that, I walk out of the locker room to a waiting Brittany and place my hand in hers.

I feel like a total badass now. Sort of. Well, anyway, it doesn't look like Regina will be much of a problem anymore.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope many of you were pleased with it, if not, sorry…I tried lol. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a hard time trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go lol. It looks like we're nearing the end of this, so yeah. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Chapter 24:**

_2 Weeks Later_

It has been two weeks since the incident in the locker room and I am surprised, yet very pleased to say, that things have become significantly better around here. Regina hasn't said one word to me or Brittany since the incident…actually, she hasn't even looked in our direction since then. Though, I would have loved for her to resign and transfer to a different hospital, it doesn't look like that will be happening anytime soon. It's not like she's been bothering us anymore, anyway, so I think I can deal with her presence. No matter how unwanted it is.

My parents are going back to Ohio in 4 days and as much as I'd like to deny it… I'm going to miss them like crazy, especially my mom. I know that I might whine and complain about my mother all the time, but the truth is: I'm a mami's girl. Always have been and always will be. I love my parents equally, of course, but my mami and I just seem to understand each other better. It's probably because I inherited her personality, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. I mean, we clash every now and then, but mostly, we get along. I'm not ashamed to say that my mami is my best friend, you know, besides my merry band of misfits here in NY, but even though I'll miss her like crazy, I will also be glad to get a little break from her. She's been hounding me and Brittany more than usual, about giving her grandkids and getting married. She did that a lot before, but believe it or not, her teasing has gotten even _worse_ and it's all thanks to the locker room incident. Puck and Donovan told her every little detail that went down in that locker room and now my mom makes sure to send me a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows, every time she sees me and Britt together.

It's mortifying.

It also doesn't help that things with me and Britt have become a lot more heated behind closed doors. Our make out sessions have gone from PG-13 to rated R. Instead of us just doing the occasional groping and straddling whilst making out, we've managed to go up a level and now make out while _completely_ _topless_. Now our make out sessions involve more than us kissing each other's mouths, if you catch my drift. We've almost gone all the way…almost. But with our terrible luck, we've been interrupted every single time we're about to get to that stage. It's quite disheartening, really.

The change of pace in the physical aspect of our relationship isn't the only thing that has changed in the last two weeks. My feelings for Brittany have as well. And when I say that my feelings have changed, I mean that they've _grown_. And when I say that my feelings have grown, I mean that they're no longer just _like_. And when I say that it's no longer just _like_, I mean that my feelings seem to have blossomed into something more. Something more powerful. Something that people refer to as _love_.

Crazy, right?

I've been fighting these feelings for Brittany since day one. I just didn't want to fall for anyone after Regina, and I definitely didn't want anyone else to gain the power to break me. But I've already, unwittingly, done that and now that I'm aware of it, I don't want to fight it anymore. Despite how scary it may seem, being in love feels _good_. Or better yet, being in love with _Brittany_ is what feels good. Brittany is the most amazing person I have ever met and I thank the heavens, every single day, that she and I have found each other. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but whatever it is I've done, I'm going to keep doing it every day that I am with her. Hopefully we'll be together for a really long time and I'll be able to prove to her how much I love and deserve her. I just hope that she feels the same way too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you're in love with her?"

"Yup!"

"I so fucking knew it! So when's the wedding?"

"Shut up." I groan to Quinn. Quinn chuckles at me as I reach my arm behind me to smack her. Unfortunately, I miss.

I'm currently at home, in my bed, laying between Quinn and Rachel. And yes, we are all spooning each other…again.

"Can my wedding gift to you guys be a coupon for unlimited foursomes or is that wildly inappropriate?' Rachel asks. Quinn lifts her head to peek over my shoulder as we both stare at the woman with raised brows. Rachel notices our looks and buries her face into the crook of my neck. "Never mind." She mumbles instead.

"You do plan on marrying her one day, right?" Quinn asks. I roll my eyes at her.

"One day, yes. That's if she'd still want me years from now." I say with a small, self-conscious chuckle. Quinn places a kiss to the back of my head and begins tracing the tip of her index finger along the expanse of my shoulder.

"Stop selling yourself short. Of course she'd still want you. Hell, even Rachel and I want you half of the time." Quinn says. I don't have to turn around to see that there is a smirk placed on her lips, I can practically hear it in her voice.

"That is so true." Rachel says in agreement. I seriously have the weirdest friends ever. But then again, I must ask myself…what would I do without them?

A soft knock is placed on my room door and a few seconds later, a head peeks in. It's Puck. "Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt your threesome but we now have company." He says to us before poking his head back out. A few seconds later, a familiar blonde head peeks in and an involuntary smiles makes its way onto my face.

"Hey." Britt says to us, looking at the position we're all in with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Sorry to interrupt your threesome but I got bored being stuck at my apartment with nothing to do, so I decided to come here and see if you wanted to go out or something. But you seem kind of busy-

"Nope, she's not busy. San, go ahead. Go have fun with your girl! Rachel and I were just leaving." Quinn says with a smile aimed at Brittany and Brittany smiles back at her, gratefully. Quinn and Rachel ease up off the bed and stand up, making their way out of the room. Rachel lingers by Brittany a little while longer and whispers something into Brittany's ear. Brittany playfully rolls her eyes at the diva before muttering a "maybe" at the annoying woman. A satisfied smile makes its way onto Rachel's face as she saunters out of the room. Brittany then turns her full attention to me and I offer her a smile, beckoning her to come forward and lay down with me. She quickly complies and leans her back into my opened arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and snuggle my face into her golden locks. I inhale the scent of her vanilla shampoo and feel my body relax even further into her.

Brittany giggles as I brush aside the hair covering the back of her neck and place a few fleeting kisses to the exposed skin. She then turns around in my arms so that we are now face to face. I smile at her and lean forward to place a few pecks on her cheek. She puts her arm around my waist to pull me closer to her and as she does so, she leans her face forward, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. I bring the palm of my hand up to her cheek and caress it softly as I deepen the kiss. She then swipes her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly comply and open my mouth a little wider and grant her tongue access to explore my mouth. Her tongue soon finds mine and they begin massaging each other's in a soft caress. When we both feel the need for oxygen, we pull away slowly and look at each other with hooded eyes.

"So I guess we're not going out tonight, huh?" Brittany asks me with a smirk. I shake my head in a negative and place a kiss to the tip of her nose. She scrunches up her face cutely at the contact but then lets out a small giggle.

"How was work today?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"It was okay. It would have been better if you were there to keep me company though. I hate working when you're not there." She says with a cute pout that I quickly kiss away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I tell her softly, now tangling my fingers in her silky golden locks. I continue to play with her hair as she studies my face with an adoring look. "Just curious…what did Rachel say to you before she left?" I ask her, just remembering the whispered "maybe" that came out of Brittany's mouth at Rachel's unheard question.

"She asked me if I would ever consider convincing you to join a foursome with her and Quinn. So I said 'maybe'." Brittany says with a smirk, causing me to groan at her.

"Why would you do that?! You do know that she was 100% serious right? Before you came she was talking about giving me and you, a coupon for unlimited foursomes as a wedding present. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." I tell Brittany warningly. Her face suddenly breaks out into a wide grin and I look at her for a moment, trying to figure out why she's grinning at me like that.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

"You guys were talking about _our_ wedding?" She says in a sweet and amused tone. My eyes widen as I realize what I let slip. My mouth suddenly goes dry and I close my eyes, hoping to disappear. I hear Britt let out a throaty chuckle and then feel her soft palm, caressing my face. I slowly open my eyes and see her staring at me with a look of adoration and something else… I'm not sure what it is. "Are you saying that you see yourself marrying me one day?" She asks in a quieter voice. My head nods in confirmation on its own accord and then the brightest smile I have ever seen, graces Brittany's face. "That's so cute! At least I know I'm not the only one!" She says excitedly but then snaps her mouth shut as her eyes go wide. I don't think she meant for that last part to slip out. A smirk makes its way onto my face at her flushed face and wide eyes.

"Soooo you've thought about marrying me one day too?" I ask teasingly. She rolls her eyes playfully, most likely trying to rid herself of her nerves, and nods her head slightly. "Do you also see yourself having kids with me?" I ask, my smirk growing wider as her cheeks turn redder.

"Maybe…" She says in a sing-song voice. I lean forward and place another kiss on her lips. This time, when I'm about to pull back, she catches my bottom lip between her teeth and gives it a small tug, causing my face to move back towards hers. She deepens the kiss again and this time, the kiss is a lot needier. Our tongues automatically begin battling for dominance and Brittany leans up so that she can straddle my waist. Now that is hovering above me, I lean my upper body towards her and snake my arms across her back. She grabs my face softly, between her hands and crashes our lips together. As our moment gets more intense, a knock on my bedroom door, breaks us apart. A second later, Puck's head peeks in. He takes in the sight of our flushed faces and heaving chests and shoots us an apologetic smile. We both glare at him and he audibly gulps.

"I am so sorry! I just…I wanted to tell you that I was spending the night at Donovan's. I figured that you two could use some privacy… So, I'm leaving now." He tells us sincerely. He then peeks his head out and softly closes the door behind him. A few moments later, we hear the opening and closing of the front door.

Brittany climbs back on top of my lap and places her hands on either side of my face. She looks at me with a sexy smirk. "So we're alone now."

"We are."

"We now have the entire apartment to ourselves."

"I am aware."

"I think I'm ready, San." Brittany says softly. My heart starts to beat wildly in my chest at that admission. I swallow deeply and look at her with a caring expression.

"Are you sure, Britt?"

"Yes."

"Really _really_ sure? Because I wouldn't want to for—"She cuts me off by putting her index finger to my lips, effectively shushing me.

"I'm sure. Now as your mom would say…let's start working on those babies." She says with a wink. And with that we begin kissing again and I mentally prepare myself for a wild and passionate night.

**A/N: Next chapter we will be getting some sexy times lol. Next chapter will also be the last and final chapter, with the exception of an epilogue. I was briefly considering doing a sequel to this story focusing on Brittany and Santana starting a life and family together but I'll only write one, if the majority of you would like one. If not, I'll just end the story after the epilogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise to update a little quicker. Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I had no idea so many of you liked this story to be honest lmao. I'm so glad that you all do, that means a lot. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! (I've never written this type of scene before so bear with me lol)**

**Chapter 25**

"_I think I'm ready, San." Brittany says softly. My heart starts to beat wildly in my chest at that admission. I swallow deeply and look at her with a caring expression._

"_Are you sure, Britt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really really sure? Because I wouldn't want to for—"She cuts me off by putting her index finger to my lips, effectively shushing me. _

"_I'm sure. Now as your mom would say…let's start working on those babies." She says with a wink. And with that we begin kissing again and I mentally prepare myself for a wild and passionate night._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Relax babe, it's just me." Brittany whispers in my ear as she gently lifts my shirt off of my torso, now exposing my black bra and toned stomach. I gulp as she unhooks my bra and lets it drop, now exposing my erect, dusky nipples. Brittany pulls off her own shirt then leads my hands to unhook her bra for her. After I unhook it with shaky fingers, she throws her shirt and bra to the floor, now exposing her perfect upper body. My eyes snap to her perky breasts and erect pink nipples. She takes my hands and places them on her breast, rubbing my palms against them in a slow, circular manner. My breath hitches at the little moan that escapes her mouth and she leans closer to me, placing her mouth near my ear. "Relax." She whispers soothingly in my ear. I release a long shaky breath and nod slightly.

This is weird. I'm usually so calm and comfortable whenever I have sex…at least I was in the past. Maybe that's because all it ever was, was _sex_. Maybe the reason I'm so nervous is because this isn't just sex to me…it's so much more than that. I never cared about all of the other women I slept with, I never cared to know their names, their history, I just never cared to know anything about them. But Brittany…Brittany is different. She always has been. I want to know everything about her, her hopes, her dreams, her fears, what makes her laugh and smile, just everything. What we're about to do isn't just sex. It is me giving my entire being to this beautiful woman in front of me and her giving her entire being to me. I think I know what people are referring to when they use the term: _making love._ Because right now? That's exactly what I plan to do with Brittany.

Brittany wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her as she crashes her lips onto mine. The kiss is gentle and sweet and loving. It makes butterflies start flapping around in my stomach. We continue to kiss for a few minutes more until she slowly pushes me backwards, letting my back fall onto the bed. She leans down so that her face is hovering over mine. She smiles softly at me. "Is this okay?" She asks. I nod quietly and she brings her lips down to meet mine in another gentle kiss. I bring my hands up to cup her face and deepen the kiss. She pulls herself even closer to me, our breasts now rubbing against each other's, causing a moan to escape both of our mouths at the delicious contact.

As we pull away from our kiss, Brittany starts trailing kisses from my jaw, down to my neck, down to my collarbone and then in between the valley of my breasts. She places her palm over my right breast and begins pinching and rolling around my nipple with her fingers, while her mouth latches onto my left nipple. I moan in delight and feel my arousal start to pool between my legs. Usually, I'd just skip all of this foreplay and get right down to business but with Brittany I want to experience all of it. She continues her gentle assault on my left breast for a few more minutes before she switches to my right while her fingers play with the nipple on my left breast. My breathing becomes uneven as the throbbing between my legs becomes more intense. A few moments later, Brittany lets go of my right nipple with a pop and then leans back up to place another soft kiss on my lips. She pulls away and studies me for a moment through hooded eyes. I gulp audibly and she offers me a sweet, reassuring smile.

"I love you." She whispers quietly, so quietly, I am almost don't hear her. But I do hear her and I can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across my face.

"I love you too." I tell her just as quietly. She smiles at me and nods.

"I know." With that, she starts placing lingering kisses down my body until she reaches my stomach. She takes her sweet time placing kisses on my abs before she moves past my belly button and right down to my bikini line. My breath gets caught in my throat as her hands link on either side of my boy shorts. She looks at me for permission to pull them down and instead of answering her verbally, I lift my hips. She catches onto my meaning and pulls my boy shorts down my legs at an agonizingly slow pace. Once they are completely off, she throws them on the floor next to our other discarded clothing. She hooks her arms around both of my thighs and begins placing kisses on my inner thighs. My breathing becomes heavier as her mouth gets nearer to my aching sex.

Without warning, she licks the entrance to my slit causing my hips to jerk up in response. She holds my hips still and repeats the action again, causing my hips to jerk in response and a low throaty moan to make its way out of my mouth. "You taste like cotton candy. It's fucking awesome." Brittany says with a small giggle. Even when she's going down on me she has to make a cute comment. I roll my eyes playfully, before she repeats the action again, causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure instead of amusement. She dips her tongue deeper into my wet heat and I swear I could have climaxed right there. But I didn't! I kept it together. She slowly pushes her tongue in and out of my wet heat until it becomes hard for me to breathe.

"C-can you…um…Britt." I moan out a little louder. She's good at this. She thrusts her tongue deeper inside of me and another moan escapes my mouth, making it hard for me to form coherent sentences. After another quick thrust, she pulls out her tongue and peeks her head up from my sex.

"Yes baby?" She says huskily. I take a few deep breaths and try to remember what I was going to say… I'm having a hard time even remembering my own name right now. What I do know though, is that I am _so close_.

"Can you…ya know…" I can't finish my sentence because I'm trying so hard to last a little longer, but the wetness around her mouth, her tousled hair and dark blue eyes is making it so hard to stay together. She studies my expression for a moment and seems to understand what I want. Not more than a second later, she slowly slides a finger into my heat. My walls deliciously clamp around her finger as she slowly moves it in and out, latching her mouth onto my little bundle of nerves. "Shit." I rasp out. Her finger thrusts inside of me at a faster pace, another finger now added while her mouth continues its assault on my clit. My moans become louder and more frequent, making my eyes snap shut tightly, and then suddenly….I come undone.

My body begins to convulse as the ripples of pleasure shoot through my body. After a few moments my body goes slack and I suddenly feel really tired. Brittany crawls up my body and lays beside me, her arm now slung over abdomen, pulling me closer to her. "Was that okay?" She asks me timidly. I look at her with a lazy smile and place a kiss on her lips.

"That was fucking amazing. Best love making experience I've ever had." I tell her with my lazy smile still in place. She giggles cutely and releases a sigh of relief.

"Well thank God. I was nervous." She says with truth shining in her eyes. I place another kiss on her lips and muster up as much energy as I can to sit up. She looks at me quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Did you think I was going to leave you hanging? It's your turn now." I tell with a wicked smirk.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I think it's time you discovered how I got the nickname 'The Sex Goddess'." I tell her, she smirks at me and I lean down to place a kiss on her lips before offering her a gentle smile. "Or in this case you can call me 'The Love-Making Goddess'."

_The End_

**A/N: So yeah, here you go lol. I tried my hardest lol. Hoped this didn't suck. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Epilogue is next!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm glad to have gone on this journey with you all. I really hope you all leave your feedback. I would appreciate knowing how you all liked the story! Anyway, here is your epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

_1 Year Later_

"Aye, mija! Watch it! Move it to the left! No, my left!" My mami yells at me. I roll my eyes at the woman as she and I work together to move the new dresser through the door. As we take slow steps into the house and make it past the living room, we place the dresser onto the floor and sag against the nearby wall. "Well that was one hell of a work out and we're not even done yet. Where is your father?" Mami asks in a breathless tone.

"He and Donovan are at Mike and Tina's, getting the rest of Britt's things. They should be back soon since it's only a 5 minute walk away." I tell her in an equally breathless tone.

"Oh that's good. Maybe when they come back we could get them to move this into your bedroom because I don't think I have enough energy to lift that again. I'm getting old, mija. I'm surprised my old, brittle bones haven't broken yet." She says dramatically. I roll my eyes, with a hint of a smile on my lips. My mami is so dramatic. "So are you excited?"

"For what?" I ask her with a blank look. It is now her turn to roll her eyes at me as she fixes me with a pointed look.

"Are you excited to have Brittany move in with you?" My mom asks this time. A big smile forms on my face at the reminder.

"Extremely." I tell her honestly. Britt is officially moving into my apartment with me today and sadly, Puck has decided to move out. No matter how many times Britt and I have told him to stay, he said that he wants us to be able to start a new chapter in our lives together, without him interfering. I'm really sad that he won't be living here anymore…We've been living together for the past 11 years and if I'm being honest, I'll feel kind of incomplete without him here…but at the same time, I guess he has a point. Britt and I are a serious, adult couple and I guess we would need our space…but still….I'll miss Puckerman….

"Don't look so worried Santi, you'll see Noah every day at work." My mami says to me with a sweet smile. Did she just read my mind? "Yes, I just read your mind. I know how you think because I think the same way." She says again, this time with that cocky Lopez smirk. This is officially creepy. My thoughts aren't safe around this woman. "You have a right to look scared, your thoughts really aren't safe around me. So if you ever think anything inappropriate, keep in mind that I'll know exactly what you're thinking." I roll my eyes at her again and decide to take a seat on the living room couch. My mami walks over and takes a seat beside me, opening her arms for me to fall into. I easily comply and bury myself into the warmth of my mom's embrace.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" I ask her. She places a kiss on the top of my head and runs her fingers through my wavy tresses.

"It is. You and Britt will officially be cohabitating by the end of the night. You're starting a new chapter in your life with the woman you love. Not to mention that said woman loves you more than life itself. I'm proud of you, Santi. You're finally moving forward with your life and you've managed to snag a beautiful woman to start your life with. I just have one question." I lift my head from the crook of my mami's neck and look at her with a questioning look. "When will you two get married?" She asks with our signature smirk gracing her lips again. I groan and bury my face into my mami's neck before answering.

"We'll get married when one of us decides to propose. I don't know when that will be exactly, but I imagine it will happen in the nearby future." I tell my mom truthfully. The smirk never leaves her face as she nods her head in agreement.

"Nearby future. I can deal with that."

"Great. Any more questions?" I ask her, already knowing what she's going to say.

"You know as well as I do that after I ask about marriage that I'll start to ask about kids. So no, no more questions for now. You guys can deal with one thing at a time now."

"Okay." A few silent and comfortable moments pass before my mom begins speaking again.

"Actually…can you two try to have between 2 and 4 kids? I mean you could give birth to one and she could give birth to the other and—"I cut her off.

"Mom. Relax. We will have children when it's time. You already have three grandchildren and two more on the way. You will definitely get some from me in due time. Take a chill pill." I tell her playfully, a chuckle escaping my throat.

In the last year, so much has happened. Kurt and Elliot got married last month, Mercedes and Sam are now 4 months pregnant with their first child, Puck now has a girlfriend, named Molly, and they've been dating the last 6 months. He's actually really serious about her and has abandoned his man-whore ways to pursue this relationship with her. Quinn is now 2 months pregnant with she and Rachel's second child and Quinn is a bit of a monster right now, but not as bad as she was when she was pregnant with Lily, so I'm grateful for that. Speaking of Lily, she is now 2 years old and surprisingly, hasn't thrown any tantrums yet. All mothers speak of the terrible two's that their children went through, but so far Lily has been nothing short of angelic. My niece is freaking perfect.

Donovan and his girlfriend, Lydia, unfortunately split up 3 months ago but he's holding it together a lot better than I thought he would. Apparently, they were fighting a lot and just didn't know how to deal with each other anymore so they split. They avoid each other like the plague whenever we're at work and it _would_ be comical to witness, if it weren't so depressing. In my opinion, those two are soul mates who just hit a rough patch. They'll find their way back to each other again… but until that happens, Puck will be living with Donovan and it'll be bro time all the time. (Those were Puck and Donovan's words, not mine). Other than Donovan and Lydia's unsuspected split, royal bitch, Regina, has finally transferred to a different hospital. Even though we had learned to coexist peacefully with one another, she felt that being in my presence for too long, would be hazardous to for her health, so she handed in her letter of resignation a few months ago and went on her merry way to a hospital in Florida.

I'm not complaining though. It's nice to finally be able to show affection for Brittany at work without having that bitch make gagging noises every time she and I touch, or look at each other or share an innocent kiss. We already have all of my ex-fuck buddies doing that behind our backs, so what's one less bitter woman?

"We should get up and cook something for the boys. We can't beg them to do the rest of our work, along with theirs, on an empty stomach. Come help your mami cook. Up!" She says getting up from her spot on the couch, dragging me up with her. I let out an exasperated sigh and allow my mami to pull me up. As she walks to the kitchen, I reluctantly follow after her. She takes out a chicken from the freezer and places it in a silver bowl in the kitchen sink to allow it to thaw. After she does that, she takes out different seasonings and places them on the countertop. "Have you ever cooked for Brittany?" My mom suddenly asks as she takes out vinegar to wash the chicken with.

"Loads of times." I tell her truthfully. I cook for Brittany every time she comes over.

"Has she ever cooked for you?"

"A few times." I say with a shudder. Even though Brittany is beautiful, talented, smart, and everything that is good…she can't cook to save her life. It's cute how much effort she puts in to making me a great meal and even though it always comes out….not-so-great… I always force myself to eat it with a smile on my face. She always shoots me a bright smile whenever I manage to finish one of her creations. I don't think I'd ever have the heart to tell her that her cooking sucks.

"Judging by your facial expression and full-body shudder, I'm assuming you find her cooking less than satisfactory." My mom says with a smirk. I nod mutely and she lets out an amused snort. "Well, have no fear, Mami Lopez is here. I started giving Brittany cooking lessons last month. She said that she wanted to be able to feed you something that isn't possibly toxic and that she doesn't understand why you don't just tell her that her cooking sucks." My mami says with a smirk. My eyes widen at that and my mom begins laughing loudly. "Santi, that girl can read your every facial expression like a book. You don't do a very good job at hiding your feelings. Your face says it all." Damn it. She's right. "Anyway, while the chicken is thawing, I want you to cut up some tomatoes, onions, and peppers. We're not only cooking for Donovan and your father, but we're cooking for your future fiancée as well. Now vamos, Santi!"

With that being said. I take out the vegetables and begin chopping away. I forgot how much fun it was to cook with my mami. (That was sarcasm…mostly).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How was work today, Brittany?" Mami asks Brittany at the dinner table. Its 6 pm now and Brittany is off of work. My papi and Donovan managed to get all of her stuff moved into _our_ apartment and they even made me pack away her clothes for her. She has a lot more clothes than I had originally thought she had…and a lot more lacey lingerie too. Yummy. As tiring as it was to pack away all of her stuff, it was also quite entertaining. Who knew a 26 year old could own so much cartoon merchandise?

"It was awful and tiring. I thought being a first year resident would be more exciting than being an intern but it feels like the same thing all over again. The only difference is that I now have a new title and a few more patients. I was put in the ICU today and had three patients of my own. One was a gunshot victim, the second one was a car accident victim and the last one was electrocuted by a toaster. The first patient hated my guts and refused to let me examine them and then the second and third patients kept flirting with me. The last two patients kept paging for me, asking for another examination but unfortunately they didn't want an examination in their injured areas…" Brittany grumbles with a pout. I rub circles on her lower back and place a lingering kiss on her cheek. She smiles softly at me and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Must you two suck face everywhere? We're at the dinner table!" My mom says incredulously but with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Well this is a dinner table Mama L, the whole point of sitting here is because you intend to eat. If Britt and San want to eat each other instead of the food placed before them then who are we to complain?" Donovan says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. My dad picks up a roll from the basket sitting in the middle of the table and throws it at him. Donovan easily catches the roll before it gets the chance to hit him and he sticks his tongue out at my dad. Papi pouts and grumbles under his breath, most likely cursing Donovan.

"Please, save the carpet munching for when you two are alone. There's only so much my 60 year old heart can take…" My mami says with a visible shudder and her nose scrunched up in disgust. Britt and I pout at her poor word choice and decide to focus on the food on our plates.

"So are you ready for tomorrow, Britt?" Puck suddenly asks. I look at Brittany in confusion and notice that she, along with everyone else at the table is looking at Puck through narrowed eyes. He gulps loudly and looks properly chastised. What the hell is going on here?

"What's tomorrow?" I ask Britt. She continues glaring at Puck for a moment longer before she turns to me and offers me a nervous smile.

"Um…Chief Shah is letting me watch her do an appendectomy up-close." She tells me quietly, completely avoiding my gaze. She's lying to me but I don't call her out on it. Not yet, at least.

"I see." I say to her and then turn back to my meal. The rest of the meal is spent in awkward silence and everyone, excluding myself, continues shooting daggers in Puck's direction, causing the man to keep his attention on his plate for the rest of dinner. After everyone finishes up their food, my mami and papi offer to take care of the dishes while Puck and Donovan head over to their apartment. After my parents finish washing and packing away the dishes, my mami pulls Britt away for a few minutes and they have a hushed conversation while my papi does his best to distract me. His distractions don't work, of course, but I decide to humor him anyway. After my mom and Britt are done having their private conversation, my mami comes up to me and places a kiss on my forehead and bids us farewell, my dad follows suit and soon after it is just Britt and I left alone. In _our_ apartment.

We exchange looks and decide to call it a night, heading into the bedroom to get changed for bed. Once we're changed in our pajamas, we turn off the lights and settle into the bed, my head now placed on Britt's chest while her arms are wrapped around my shoulder. "What were you talking to my mom about?" I ask Brittany. I hear her breath hitch before she answers.

"Stuff that I can't discuss with you right now." She says simply. I pull my head up and then put myself in a sitting position, my back now resting against the headboard. Brittany lets out a sigh, turns on the side lamp and then pulls herself into a sitting position as well, her back also resting against the headboard. "I want to tell you, San. I really do, but I just can't. At least not yet." She tells me, sounding truly regretful.

"What's really going on tomorrow?" She turns her head to face me and offers me a small, apologetic smile. I huff at that smile and cross my arms over my chest.

"When tomorrow comes, you will know. That's all I can say." I pout at her and decide to drop the topic. I lean my head on her shoulder and she places a kiss on the top of my head. "Do you realize that tonight is our first official night together as a cohabitating couple?" Brittany says with a smile in her tone. I lift my head from her shoulder and turn to face her. She stares at me with suggestive eyes and I suddenly know where she's going with this. "Don't you think we should officially christen the bed sheets? Seeing as how you and I will be sleeping in here together for a really long time." I smirk at her and lean in to place a kiss on her lips and she smiles brightly at me.

"Well don't just sit there and smile at me all night. Turn off the light and take your clothes off woman!" I tell her as I hurriedly pull my tank top over my head. She smirks at me and turns off the light, quickly removing her clothes.

I think I could get used to this living arrangement.

… Sorry, Puckerman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day—Work_

"Look at her being all smiley and happy… Her life must be great now that she and I aren't together anymore…" Donovan says sadly as he eyes, Lydia, who is seated behind the nurse's station in the Pediatrics unit, chatting with her girlfriends and sporting a bright smile. I roll my eyes at Donovan's kicked puppy expression and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she misses you as much as you miss her. Just give it time. She'll come back to you." I tell him sincerely. He lets out a soft sigh and turns his attention away from his girlfriend. Instead, he decides to focus all of his attention on me.

"So, how was your first official night with Brittany?" Donovan asks, wiggling his eyebrows and sporting a suggestive smirk. I roll my eyes at him and don't answer. "I bet it was magical. I don't think I said this to you yet but I'm really happy for you, San. I'm so glad that you and Britt found each other and that you found someone who you could spend the rest of your life with." Donovan tells me sincerely. I smile at him run my hand through my ponytail nervously.

"Well thanks…but geez…you make it seem like we're already married."

"Well, I think that you two will get married one day soon. Sooner than you think." He says cryptically. What is up with everyone being so cryptic and secretive lately?

"What's that supposed to mean, Don?" I ask him. He just smiles innocently at me and shrugs.

"Nothing." His attention then focuses on a sight behind me, a sight that makes the softest of smiles form on his face. I turn around to see what he's looking at and when I spot the object of his attention, a large smile spreads across my face as well.

"Hi, Lily!" I say to the adorable two year old as she makes her way over to me. I lift the girl up in my arms and balance her on my hip. "You are getting so big baby-girl. Where's your mommies?" I ask her in a sweet voice. She smiles at widely at me and points behind her where I see Quinn and Rachel making their way towards us. "Ah, I see. I missed you." I tell her sweetly. She places a kiss on my cheek and I place a sloppy one on her forehead, causing her to giggle. Quinn and Rachel then approach us, small smiles now formed on their faces as they watch my interaction with Lily. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing much. Just stopping by. Lily, didn't you have a message for Auntie Tana?" Rachel asks Lily in a voice only reserved for her daughter. Lily looks up at her mother for a minute before turning her attention back to me, a smile now spread across her adorable face.

"Ya! Mawwy Bwitt!" She says loudly. What does Mawwy Bwitt mean?

"What was that sweetie?" I ask again.

"Mawwy Bwitt!" She says again, reciting her syllables slowly so that I will understand her. What a smart girl! My niece is a genius. I slowly repeat what she said in my head and then I realize: 'Marry Britt' is what she's saying.

"You want me to marry Britt?" I ask her in a puzzled tone. She nods her head enthusiastically. Well this is random. Why would she—A clearing of a throat breaks off my train of thought, and slowly I turn around to the direction of the clearing throat. As I turn around, I catch sight of someone kneeling on the floor in front of me. When I look down, a familiar head of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes catches my attention momentarily…that is, until I catch sight of the diamond ring being held up between said person's thumb and forefinger. My eyes widen in shock as familiar blue eyes connect with mine and a shy smile suddenly graces the blonde's face. "Britt…what's going on?" I ask slowly in a quiet voice, suddenly noticing how silent the floor just got. I look around and notice that everyone in the area, doctors, nurses, patients and visitors, have all stopped and are watching the scene in anticipation. I gulp audibly and turn my attention back to my kneeling girlfriend.

"Over a year ago, I had officially started my intern year at this hospital and I was beyond ecstatic about getting the chance to save lives and help others. And on my first day of my internship, I was approached by this overly cocky and arrogant brunette resident. Everyone referred to her as the hospital's local womanizer. On my first day here, I was warned to stay away from her and at first, I had fully intended to do so, but by a twisted chance of fate, I got partnered with her and basically had to be glued to her during my first week. At first, I couldn't stand her, I honestly wanted nothing to do with her…but then I got to know her. And then everything started falling into place. I no longer saw her as the womanizer everyone else saw her as, I just saw her as a beautiful woman, so full of love and compassion and acceptance. Someone who was worth more than she ever gave herself credit for. Someone who was just a bit misunderstood. We became great friends and then somewhere along the line, being friends was no longer enough for us. It was no longer enough for _me_. Now here we are over a year later and I now get to call that amazing woman, my girlfriend. But for the past few months, I've been wanting to upgrade that title into something more official. Santana, I love you with all my heart and soul. Even when I couldn't stand you, all I wanted to do was be near you. I know you see yourself as the luckiest woman alive because you're with _me_, but the truth is, _I'm_ the luckiest woman in the world because I'm with _you_. I became a doctor so that I could save lives and help others but then you came out of nowhere and saved _me_ and helped _me _and made me a better person. You are my soul mate and I would love more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Santana Maria Lopez, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stand still, completely shell-shocked. Tears are now streaming down my face and all I can do is stare at Brittany. I take a deep breath and slowly begin to nod.

"Yes." I say quietly. A small smile starts forming on Brittany's mouth at my quiet admission.

"Yes?"

"Yes." I say a little louder. "Yes, yes, yes, FUCK YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I exclaim, not being able to help myself. The moment I hand Lily off to Rachel, Brittany crushes me into a hug. I hug her back with equal fervor and pull back so that I can place a kiss on her lips. Applause fills the pediatrics unit and I suddenly flush as I remember that there were other people around. Brittany and I slowly pull back from our kiss and stare at each other with happy smiles on our faces. She takes my left hand in hers and places the engagement ring on my ring finger. I admire the ring for a few moments before I look up at Brittany and kiss her again and again and again. She giggles at my kiss attack and places her palms against my cheeks, caressing them softly as she stares at me with tear-filled eyes.

"We're getting married." She says to me softly.

"We are." I say to her just as softly. As I look around the pediatrics floor, I notice that not only are Lily, Quinn, Rachel, and Donovan here, but my mami, papi, Puck, and Juan are also here. I eye them suspiciously. "You all knew about this didn't you?" I ask them with narrowed eyes. They all guiltily smile at me and I roll my eyes at them playfully, a huge smile still plastered on my face.

"Fuck." Lily says with a small giggle. The smile slides off of my face as a very hormonal and pregnant Quinn and a scary Rachel both glare daggers at me.

"Oops."

Oh well… they can kill me later.

As of right now though… I'M ENGAGED!

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I'm currently writing the first chapter of the sequel and I will write an announcement in this story when I have posted it. Have a good one, guys! Until next time!**


	27. Announcement

**A/N: First chapter of the sequel is now posted! It's called "A New Path" go check it out. Please follow, favorite and review! I'd really really appreciate it! **


End file.
